


You Started a Fire and You're Burning Up

by Youredoingitforjesus (orphan_account)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, CFAAU, Carmilla is a dick, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I kind of want to vomit from the fluff, It's Okay, It's worth it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Youredoingitforjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla lives in the same dorm as Laura, but she's afraid to talk to her. She comes up with a plan that will either make Laura hate her, or fall for her.</p><p>AKA "I’ve pulled the alarm every week all semester just for a chance to see you" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday (Week 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of PVRIS - Fire

**Friday**

Carmilla Karnstein, Silas University's bad ass, leather wearing hottie, is living in Dudley Dormitory. She has a jawline sculpted by the Gods, and pale marble colored skin. When she walks past someone with her tough strut, they usually have to do a double take to see this marvelous creature. Carmilla usually gives a glare to students and faculty to warn them to stay away from her. As much as she hates being around people, one person catches her eye. That person is tiny Laura Hollis. Laura lives down the hall from Carmilla and they always pass each other in the stairwell and hallway. Carmilla tenses up whenever she notices Laura; however, whenever Laura notices Carmilla, she smiles, slightly blushes and turns her gaze away from the raven haired girl. One day things changed as Carmilla walked passed Laura.

"Hey!" Carmilla froze and looked behind her where she saw Laura facing her in the hallway.

"Um..." Carmilla turned around looking to see if anyone else was in the hallway. She found no one and responded "...hi?"

Laura smiled at her "My name is Laura Hollis, I always see you around so I thought I'd finally introduce myself."

"Well, okay then." Carmilla was extremely nervous and didn't know what else to say. "I...I gotta go. I'll see you around, creampuff."

"Yeah. Okay, sure." Laura pouted a little, but continued down the hall to her room.

As soon as Carmilla got into her room, she slammed the door shut. She locked it and slid down the cold wood, running her long, pale fingers through her raven locks, letting out a sigh of discomfort. 

"Way to make yourself look like an ass, Karnstein." She scoffed at herself, then got off the floor to sit on her bed.

 _'Might as well read Kipling to calm me down.'_ She turned to look at her headboard to get her book when she noticed the three candles. As soon as she saw them, an idea popped into her head. 

"I know exactly what to do next time I see her." Carmilla plotted for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

It was 11:45 PM when Laura found herself pacing Perry and LaFontaine's room. She couldn't keep this gorgeous girl off of her mind. She had to ask about her to the two people that knew the floor extremely well.

"LaF? Perry? What do you know about that mysterious girl from down the hall?" Laura asked.

"What girl, dear?" Perry asked, seemingly oblivious to the residents even though she was the floor don.

"Wait, Frosh, do you mean the pale, broody, vampire girl?" LaF furrowed their brows.

"Yeah! What is her deal? I talked to her today, but she looked extremely tense when I introduced myself." Perry gave Laura a sad glance then turned to LaF.

"That's Carmilla Karnstein...she lives alone and I don't really see her around. I don't think she has many friends to be honest." Laura looked away from Perry.

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Laura glanced at the floor then back up. "Well, I should be going, it's getting late. I'll see you both tomorrow, right?"

"Sure thing L…let us know if you need anything." LaF smiled and waved.

"Goodnight Laura, get some rest." Perry added.

Laura walked out their room and trekked back to her room.  _'Poor Carmilla, I need to get to know her more.'_ She thought as she got to her door. All of a sudden, she heard a noise from down the hall. She looked towards Carmilla's room and saw nothing.  _'Oh well, it was probably nothing. Time to get some rest.'_ Laura entered her room, went straight to her wardrobe and pulled out her pajamas. Her roommate Betty wasn't in yet,  _'Probably partying with the Zeta's.'_ She laughed to herself. Once she finished changing, she set her alarm and jumped into her bed, pulling the covers over her body.

* * *

Carmilla heard footsteps out in the hall, so she opened her door to scan them before she went on with her plan. The door creaked extremely loud, so instead of looking down the hall, she jumped back into her room with her door slightly ajar.

"Fuck that was close!" She said under her breath.

After waiting a good 5 minutes, she decided to scan the hallways again. To her luck, they were empty. She scanned her room and noticed the clock said 12:30 AM.  _'No one is going to be in their rooms yet, it's a fucking Friday night. I'll just wait an hour.'_ She went back to sit on her bed and pulled out her Kipling reading to wait out the hour. She glanced up at her clock every 20 minutes and when it finally hit 1:30, she jumped off her bed, and slowly opened the door. She looked down the hallway to see where the fire alarm was. To her advantage, the alarm was right next to her door which gave her enough time to pretend it woke her up.

"Let's do it Karnstein, nothing to be afraid of." She walked out of her doorway, lifted her right hand, which was shaking nervously and finally put it on the alarm. "Just pull it down Carmilla, don't be afraid." She hesitated, but before she knew it, the alarms started to sound.

"Fuck that's loud." She ran back into her room and quickly closed the door. She rustled up her hair to give herself bed head and rubbed her eyes to make them look as if she was sleeping.

"Everyone please leave in an orderly fashion. This is not a drill." Perry knocked on the doors, making sure everyone was awake and leaving.

Every student in the dorm at the time looked furious. Carmilla couldn't help but smirk to herself.  _'This was a horrible idea.'_  she thought.That was until she saw Laura standing on the lawn with her blanket wrapped around herself. They made eye contact and Laura smiled at her. All of a sudden, Laura was walking towards Carmilla and her butterflies could not be stopped.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"Either someone started a fire, or they just want to be a dickhead and ruin my sleep." Laura laughed.

"Probably a little bit of both huh? I finally just got to sleep too. Also, I love the look you're going for, the whole blanket dress thing, wow." Carmilla smirked at the girl.

"Hey! Don't make fun because I'm nice and toasty while you're wearing a tank top and shorts. Do you want to get in the blanket with me? You must be freezing." Laura blushed a bit as she held her arms out to let Carmilla into the blanket.

"Thanks, cutie." Carmilla closed the gap between her and Laura to enter her blanket embrace. "My name is Carmilla by the way." She said in her sultry tone.

"Nice to meet you Carmilla. In case you forgot, I'm Lau-" She was cut off by Carmilla.

"I know, Laura Hollis." Laura turned crimson knowing this girl remembered her name.

"You okay? I can leave the space if you're uncomfortable." Carmilla gave her a concerned look.

"Nope. Nope I'm okay. I'm actually a lot warmer with you standing here with me. Not with me, but in the blanket because it's cold and someone pulled the alarm. I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, I don't mean to be." Laura rambled which Carmilla responded with a smile.

"You know, you're cute when you ramble." She gave a genuine smile to Laura which was returned with a blush and eye contact glanced to the floor.

As the two girl's stood in comfortable silence, Perry broke their trance. "Okay everyone, coast is clear. Sorry for the inconvenience of making you stand out here."

Carmilla slowly exited out of Laura's embrace. "Thanks for the warmth, cutie. I hope to see you around."

"Not a problem, Carmilla. Yeah, I'll see you around." She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself. The blanket now smelling a bit like Carmilla would help her get to sleep faster.

* * *

Laura got back into her room and plopped onto her bed. Instead of pushing her face into her yellow pillow, she inhaled the scent of her blanket which now smelled like Carmilla. She usually couldn't sleep because of occasional nightmares. This time with Carmilla's scent surrounding her, she had a dreamless night.

_BZZZ. BZZZ._

Laura's alarm woke her up at 7:30. She stretched her arms over her head and smiled at the scent still on her blanket. She turned to look at the left side of her room and noticed Betty was sound asleep in her bed. She pulled her blanket off, and collected her clothes to put on after a  quick shower. She walked into the bathroom still wearing her smile that Carmilla gave her. 30 minutes later, she left the bathroom, fully clothed with a towel wrapped around her head. Betty was finally up eating a bowl of Chokoa Crunch.

"Morning, Betty." Laura smiled.

Between chews, Betty answered "Morning, Laur. What has you so happy this morning?"

"Oh you know...I kind of met someone last night." Laura blushed as Betty's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Laura nodded. "Please give me the details!" Betty screamed, dropping her spoon in her bowl.

"Okay, well do you know that girl down the hall? The pale skin, leather pants wearing one?"

"Carmilla? Yeah, what about her?" Betty furrowed her brows.

"I've noticed her around a lot and I never really said anything to her, but finally I got the courage to talk to her."

"What happened next?! You can't leave a girl hanging!" Laura started laughing at the impatient Betty.

"Well we spoke, I introduced myself, and she ran off. Then at like 1:30 in the morning, the fire alarm went off, someone must have pulled it, but anyway, I went out with my blanket wrapped around myself and she came out wearing a tank top and shorts. She smiled at me and I made my way over to her. We talked for a bit and I asked her if she was cold and that we could share my blanket. Betty, we were basically hugging each other under my blanket. It felt so right, you know?" She rambled while Betty smiled.

"Oh girl, sounds like you got it bad for Carmilla." Betty laughed at the now blushing Laura.

"Hey, we just met. I may have a crush on her, but it's nothing more than that."

"Yet..." Betty smirked.

"Shut up, Betty. Anyway, I have to get to a meeting with Professor Cochran. I'll see you later."

"Bye Laura. Hopefully you'll run into your girlfriend."

"I hate you." Laura mockingly laughed.

"Love you too, now go."

Laura left her room and started walking towards the staircase. As soon as she got to the door, she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

"Hey cutie." Carmilla was the owner of the hand.

"Hey Carmilla. I didn't see you there." Laura nervously blushed.

"Oh it's okay. I'm not the one who likes to be seen around a lot. I’ve gotta get to the library, plus I don't want to hold you up. I'll see you around cupcake."

"Sure thing. Bye Carm-Carmilla." Carmilla was already gone so she shook her head at her embarrassment.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, Comments, Concerns, message me at [GunnAF](http://GunnAF.tumblr.com) (PROMPTS ARE WELCOME) on tumblr. This is my second multichapter fic and updates will be whenever possible. Thanks for reading!


	2. Wednesday (Week 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for the support everyone. Here's chapter 2...currently writing chapter 3 so expect that up by Wednesday night.

**WEDNESDAY**

Carmilla did her best to avoid Laura since their run in on Saturday. It's now Wednesday and after a long time of not seeing Laura, she decided tonight was the night she'd pull the alarm. Walking back from her 6 PM Philosophy class, Carmilla made a pit stop to grab some dinner from the cafeteria. As she walked into the cafeteria, she noticed Laura seated at a tabled surrounded by the ginger twins. Carmilla did her best to avoid Laura, whom she successfully evaded. As she got in line to order her food, she turned around to see if Laura was still at the table. She wasn't there, but the ginger twins were.  _'What the hell? Where did she go?'_ Carmilla thought to herself, shaking her head to remove the thoughts of Laura. She walked to the end of the line to pay when she felt a hand on her arm, she jumped from the sudden contact.

"Hey Carmilla. How are you?" Laura smiled up at Carmilla.

"Shit. Cupcake, don't do that. You scared the crap outta me." Carmilla placed her hand over her heart slightly breathing heavier than normal. Plus the butterflies in her stomach were making her nervous.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you okay? Cause if you're not, I'll leave and I won't bother you." She rambled causing Carmilla to smile.

"Cupcake, relax. I'm fine. It was just a shock from the contact. I wasn't expecting you to do that. Also to answer your previous question, I'm doing fine now that my heart rate is getting back to normal. How are you?"

Laura suddenly relaxed knowing Carmilla was fine "I'm okay, I just got up to get a refill on my hot cocoa. Plus, LaFontaine and Perry are fighting about whether LaF can experiment on her. I had to get up from that." Laura laughed, causing Carmilla to smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry you have to put up with that." Carmilla was interrupted by her server holding her order. "I'd hate to leave you here with that going on, but I gotta get back to my room to pull an all-nighter. Hopefully I'll get to bed by 3. I'll see you, creampuff." She gave a smile to Laura who returned one back to her.

"See you Carm, don't burn yourself out." She waved and Carmilla turned on her heels and out the door.

 _'Why am I so interested in this girl? I would never do this in a million years.'_ Carmilla thought to herself as soon as she stepped into the cool fall air. She trekked back to her dorm, food in hand. When she got back into the room, she pulled out her philosophy notes along with her food.  _'This is going to be a long fucking night, at least I'll get to see Laura again.'_

* * *

Back in the cafeteria where Laura was still with LaF and Perry, they noticed her talking to Carmilla.

"Hey L, you were gone for a while." LaF had a shit eating grin on their face.

"Susan..." LaF glared at Perry. "I mean LaFontaine, leave Laura alone. It's not our business to who she was talking to." Perry smiled at Laura.

"Thanks Perry. Yes, I was gone because I saw Carmilla and I wanted to talk to her. Something about her makes me really happy. I get butterflies around her. Plus she's really sweet."

"Laura, are you sure you're talking about the same Carmilla that is down our hall. The always broody girl who looks like she wants to punch everyone in the face, even if they even walk past her." LaF said slightly confused.

"Yes LaF, I'm 100% sure. She still seems pretty nervous around me so I can only assume that she likes me as well."

"Laura, sweetie, you're the only person I've seen her actually talk to besides her brother Will. He graduated last year, so she's been alone since then." Perry added.

"That's horrible. She doesn't deserve to be alone. Anyway, I think I'm going to head back to the room. I have to work on a Lit paper. Enjoy your night guys."

"Take care sweetie."

"See ya crushes on neighbors." LaF smirked

"Bye Perry, and LaF...I hate you so much." LaF held their hand up to their chest and gasped in a fake shock.

"How dare you say that to me." LaF said mockingly while Laura laughed. "Do your thing L, don't stay up too late."

"I won't. See you both tomorrow morning."

Laura grabbed her cocoa and left the cafeteria. She walked to her dorm thinking about Carmilla and how she shouldn't be alone. So she did just that. As soon as she got to her floor, instead of walking to her room, she went to Carmilla's room. She heard music playing so she knocked a hard, but Carmilla answered the door right away.

"Cupcake, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if you needed anything. I'm going to be working on my Lit paper all night, so before I head in, I was going to ask if you needed coffee or anything sugary. Sugar is the stuff of life and I know it will help you get through your all-nighter."

"Laura! Breathe! You're rambling again sweetheart. I could go for a coffee actually, would you like to go grab one?" Carmilla couldn't stop the butterflies. She was so nervous.

"Sure, I'd love to." Laura smiled.

"Great! Let me grab my wallet and we can get going, yeah?" 

"Okay."

* * *

' _I can't believe this is happening right now.'_ Carmilla thought as she opened her door for Laura to enter. She was going on a little coffee date with her crush… _'wait...is this even a date?'_ Carmilla shook her head from the questioning thoughts. 

"Do you want to grab something on or off campus?" Laura asked.

"Sounds like you’re asking me out cutie." Carmilla smirked.

"What? No. I...I just...wait." Laura blushed.

"Cupcake, I'm kidding. Please relax. Let's go off campus. I'm in the mood for Starbucks and their chocolate chip cookies." Laura grinned ear to ear.

"Oh my God! I love their cookies. They're to die for." Carmilla laughed so loud that Laura jumped from the sudden noise. A noise she would love to hear over and over again.

"You're so predictable, cupcake. It's really adorable." Laura bunched her face up in annoyance. "That bunched up little face you make when you’re angry is hilarious, buttercup."

Laura swatted Carmilla's arm and laughed "Hey be nice Carm. Come let's go before they close." 

"Fine, have it your way, cutie." Carmilla laughed.

They made their way to Starbucks 45 minutes before they closed. Carmilla ordered herself a black coffee with a chocolate chip cookie and Laura ordered a caramel Frappuccino with a cookie as well. 

"How do you not have diabetes right now, Laura? I'm honestly amazed."

"I take care of myself Carm, don't you worry about that." She giggled.

"Well I'm glad." Laura took a sip from her cup, where the whipped cream ended up on her nose. "Oh, creampuff, you have a little..." Carmilla pointed to her nose "whipped cream."

"Oh my gosh that's so embarrassing. Thank you." She lifted a napkin to her nose and cleaned it off. "Carm?"

"Yes, buttercup?"

"I was wondering...if I could, if I could get your number." Laura glanced down to her drink not making eye contact with Carmilla.

"Sure, here pass me your phone." Laura handed Carmilla her ancient artifact of a phone. "Wow, you really need to join the 21st century, cupcake." Laura gave her a smirk.

"I know, my dad is very overprotective. He won't get me an iPhone because he thinks I'll send high resolution selfies to potential stalkers." This made Carmilla laugh hysterically.

"I'm so sorry for laughing. It's cute though." Carmilla smiled before looking at her phone "Hey, it's getting late, want to go back to the dorm?"

"Sure, I know you still have to study and I have to have to write my paper." Laura got up from her seat and threw out their trash.

"Let's go, cutie. Before they kick us out." Carmilla walked to the door and held it open for Laura.

* * *

They walked back to campus in about 30 minutes. Carmilla walked Laura to her room.

"I had a nice night tonight, Laura. I have a million things to study right now, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Me too, Carmilla. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. You have my number, don't be a stranger now." She blushed and leaned in to hug Carmilla.

"Night creampuff." Carmilla hugged her back, letting Laura exit the embrace.

Laura walked into her room, closed the door and fell face first into her bed.

" **Worst. Crush. Ever.** " she breathed into her pillow.

Carmilla got to her room and kicked off her shoes and opened her textbook. She couldn't help the smile that was slowly creeping on her cheeks. She pulled out her phone and stared at Laura's number before texting her.

 **_Me:_ ** _Hey cutie, I was wondering if you wanted to bring your work to my room. It gets lonely when you're by yourself._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _That sounds nice. Sure, I'll be right over._

 **_Me:_ ** _Okay, see you soon._

Carmilla got up from her desk and moved her books to her bed so Laura could use her desk to type. She even went all out and quickly cleaned her room in record time. When she finished putting her dirty clothes into the hamper, a gentle knock was at the door.

"Come in, cutie." Carmilla yelled from her bed.

"Hey."

"Hey." Carmilla slowly grinned.

"You missed me so soon? No, I'm joking. Do you need some help studying? My paper isn't due until next week."

"Only if you want to. I'm mostly writing flash cards to help remember definitions." Carmilla responded.

"I never asked you what you're majoring in. What is it?"

"Philosophy. How about you?"

"I'm in Journalism. I was always interested in current events so I figured why not join in." Laura glanced at Carmilla who was smiling.

"That's cool though. You know what you want to do. I only took Philosophy because I love the stars."

"What do you mean?"

"It’s comforting to think how small we are in comparison. All the lives we've led, the people we've been...nothing to that light." Carmilla answered.

"Totally see it now. You're adorable." Laura was truly in love with how passionate Carmilla was with her major.

40 minutes passed it was nearing 1 AM. "Hey Carm, I'm sorry to leave you here to study, but I really gotta get some sleep. I'll text you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing creampuff. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Carmilla walked Laura to the door and made sure she got to her room safe. She pulled out her phone and texted Laura for the last time that night.

 **_Me:_ ** _Thanks for helping me study. Goodnight sweetheart._

She put her phone away and went back to study for another hour.

* * *

As soon as Laura got back into her room, Betty was up watching Netflix.

"And where were you this late on a Wednesday night, Laura?" Betty began her interrogation.

"You know, I was with Carmilla."

"AGAIN? Jeeze Laura, what happened this time?"

"We hung out earlier, we went for coffee, we talked for a few hours and I helped her study for her philosophy test."

"Oh so you  _'studied'_  huh?" Betty raised her eyebrows and smirked at Laura.

"Yeah...what else would we be doing?" Laura looked at Betty's raised eyebrow "Oh my God, Betty, you're such an asshole. No, we didn't do anything but study. I even managed to write a page and a half of my lit paper."

"Fine. Fine. I believe you, Laura. Once something does happen, I want to know first." Laura shook her head in disbelief.

"Whatever you say, Betty...I'm going to bed. Don't stay up late." Laura switched into her pajamas and curled into her blanket still faintly smelling like Carmilla. She breathed in and smiled.

* * *

An hour went by fast, Carmilla did the same routine from last week. She tossed her hair up into a messy bun, rubbed her eyes until they were red, and grabbed her best pajamas. She looked into the hallways and noticed it was empty. She went to the alarm and pulled it and flew into her room. She grabbed a blanket this time in hopes to share it with Laura. Perry knocked on her door to get her out of her room.

"Carmilla, another fire alarm, lets go! NOW!" Perry yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up." Carmilla yelled in her best sleepy voice.

She made her way out to the lawn where she saw Laura wrapped in her own blanket again.

"Can you believe this? Another freaking fire alarm." Laura said as Carmilla tried to keep her smirk in.

"I know this is ridiculous. I just got comfortable too." Carmilla smugly replied.

"I see you bought your own blanket this time. Maybe we can..." Laura pointed to the ground and put her blanket flat down on the lawn. Carmilla seemed to get the hint.

"Sure, we can warm ourselves in my blanket." Carmilla sat down next to Laura and threw her blanket on top of them. "While we're out here, we might as well get to know each other a little more." Carmilla said.

"That sounds great...Do you want to go first or should I?" Laura questioned.

"You go first, you're more interesting than I am."

"Don't say that, Carm. You're fun, amazing, and I would like to get to know you better." Carmilla blushed. "Anyway, fine I'll go first."

Carmilla stared at the girl next to her and gave her her full attention. She couldn't help but smile as Laura started to talk.

"Well I'm from Toronto, I'm 19 years old, and extremely gay. I have a very overprotective father which you know about. I am an only child, my favorite color is yellow, and I enjoy spending my nights on Netflix. My father signed me up for Krav Maga when I was 8 years old to attack offenders. He also sends me day of the week bear spray." Laura pulled out her room key with a little spray bottle labelled Wednesday. Carmilla starts to burst out laughing. "I know, I know. He's been intense since my mother passed away when I was 10." She tensed up a bit, so Carmilla grabbed her hand to interlock their fingers to reassure Laura.

"I'm so sorry Laura. I wish that never happened. You're too nice and sweet to have anything bad happen. If you ever need to talk, please don't be afraid to call me. I'll always answer you."

"Thanks, Carm." Their hands were still interlocked and Laura squeezed her hand to tell her she's okay. "So tell me about you, Carm?

"I'm 20, I was born in New York, raised in Toronto as well. I'm also gay as well. My father passed away when I was 8, my mother and I don't get along very well either. Partially due to the fact I'm gay. My brother William is the only family I have, but he graduated from Silas last year. He moved downtown so I don't see him very much since he moved. We still keep in touch, but nothing too big. I also enjoy reading, and my favorite color is black."

Laura smiled and rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla then leaned her head onto Laura's and breathed her scent in.

"I'm glad we talked tonight, Carm." Laura moved her head to smirk at Carmilla.

"Me too cupcake. Hopefully we can continue seeing each other without this damn fire alarm."  _'Way to go Karnstein.'_  she laughed to herself.

"Another false alarm everyone! Please go back to your rooms." Perry screamed.

"As much as I'd like to continue sitting here with you, I have to get back to bed. Early test tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Laura. I'll walk you back."

Laura got up from the embrace under Carmilla's blanket. Carmilla got up and let go of their hands and Laura let out a pout. She gathered her blanket and Carmilla interlocked their hands again as they walked back to the dorm. 

"Thanks for tonight, Carm."

"Not a problem. I'll text you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight again."

"Goodnight, cutie."

Carmilla smiled on her walk back to her room and entangled herself in the sheets. Her blanket smelled like Laura. Lavender and Vanilla. That's all she needed to get a good night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


	3. Thursday (Week 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a week after chapter 2.

**THURSDAY**

Carmilla and Laura have been texting nonstop for a week. Not only that, but they've been talking a lot more in person. Tuesday night, when Carmilla pulled the alarm, she and Laura did the usual. Before Perry told the residency that it was all clear, Laura pulled Carmilla to the side and asked if she wanted to hang out on Friday. Carmilla set her nerves to the side and reluctantly agreed. Today was Thursday, it was both of their last day of classes for the week. Carmilla was on her way to her last class of the day when her phone went off.

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Hey Carm :)_

 **_Me:_ ** _Hey cutie, what's going on?_

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Nothing really...I miss you, that's all._

 **_Me:_ ** _We just saw each other last night. I do miss you too ,though._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Good, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner tonight?_

 **_Me:_ ** _Sounds great._

 **_Me:_ ** _Hey Laura, I just got to class, I'll text you when it's over, okay?_

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Okay. Talk to you later :)_

She put her phone into her pocket and took her seat in the back of the classroom. She pulled her headphones out of her ears, plopped her feet on the top of her desk and took out her notebook. Carmilla couldn't really stay focused in class, she had a smile on her face that Laura gave her. Instead of writing her notes, she ended up sketching a quick portrait of Laura.  _'What is she doing to me? She's too good for me.'_ She shook her head at the negative thoughts and ended up pulling her phone out. She texted Laura again.

 **_Me:_ ** _Yeah, I'm not waiting for class to end to talk to you._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Carmilla Karnstein, pay attention to your professor._

 **_Me:_ ** _I'd rather pay attention to you. Besides, this class is fucking boring._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _What class are you in?_

 **_Me:_ ** _Anthropology._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Oh. I don't blame you._

 **_Me:_ ** _Good. I got a little bored and you were the only thing on my mind._

 **_Me:_ ** _I sort of ended up drawing you in my notebook._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _You're adorable. Show me?_

 **_Me:_ ** _When I see you tonight, I'll bring it._

 **_Me:_ ** _Don't call me adorable either. I am dark and broody._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Never. You're amazing._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Shit, I gotta go, LaF needs me to help them with something. I'll meet you at your room at like 6:30?_

 **_Me:_ ** _Sure thing. See you then, creampuff._

Carmilla smiled as she locked her phone. She shoved it back in her pocket waiting for the remainder of class to finally finish.

* * *

After assisting LaFontaine with an obnoxious experiment, Laura went back to her room to shower. She couldn't help the smile creeping on her cheeks as she entered her room.  _'I'm going to dinner with Carmilla...holy crap.'_ Never in a million years did Laura expect that to happen. Betty sat on her bed typing up a paper. She saw Laura grinning ear to ear, so she obviously had to ask.

"Hey, Laura. What are your plans for tonight?" Betty turned on her bed to face Laura.

"Hi, Betty. You're never going to believe this. I'm going out to dinner."

"With??" She leaned even closer, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, you know who." Laura was being coy.

"No I don't! SPIT IT OUT LAURA!"

"Carmilla." Betty's jaw dropped. "I'm going out to dinner with Carmilla."

"Shut the fuck up! Really Hollis? I didn't think you had it in you." Betty smirked.

"Yeah! We've been talking a lot lately. I'm really starting to like her. Yesterday during the alarm, I sort of asked her out...she looked a bit nervous. She did say yes though so that's a great sign."

"Laura, you're going out with her two nights in a row. She obviously has a thing for you too."

"Do you really think so?" Laura furrowed her brows

"Look, Laura. She doesn't disappear when she's around you. She actually talks to you, and when I see her after you guys talk or whatever, she always has a smile on her face. I haven't seen her look like that in a while."

"Oh my gosh. This is good...no this is great actually." Laura was extremely anxious.

"Go get dressed, it's 5:30 and you're meeting her at what time?"

"6:30"

"Shit, you have less than an hour to get ready. I'll pick out your clothes, you go do your hair and makeup."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine. Don't pick out anything to, um, revealing? It's too early for that, I guess."

"Obviously Laura, now go."

Laura went back into the bathroom makeup bag in hand. She put on some eyeliner, and lightly added mascara to her lashes. After blow drying her hair, she put it up in a side ponytail to lazily drape over her shoulder. Lastly, she added some lip gloss.

"Wow looking good, Hollis. Let me show you what I picked out." Betty extended her hand for Laura to grab.

Laura took her hand and followed her to the doors of their wardrobe. 

"Okay so, I picked out a pair of your jeans, dark blue of course. For the top, your navy button up with the cute white bows on it. Shoes, you obviously want to be comfortable, so, how about the gray Oxfords?"

"Betty, it's perfect. I can't thank you enough. I hope she likes it."

"Laur, she's going to love it. Trust me. Now get dressed, you have a date to pick up in 20 minutes." Betty smiled.

Laura couldn't help the blush appearing on her face "I'm really excited, yet really nervous. She makes me feel different."

"A good different I hope." Betty nudged Laura with her elbow.

"Of course it's a good different. She just seems really shy so it's hard to tell what she's feeling."

"If she wasn't feeling the same way, why would she agree to go on a date with you tomorrow? Come on now, Laura. Stop thinking about it. It's going to amazing."

"Alright, Alright." Laura looked into the mirror to check herself out. "How do I look?"

"Perfect. She's going to love it."

"Thanks Betty. I better get going. I'll see you when I get back or in the morning if you're gone or sleeping."

"See ya girl. Go get her." Betty waved and Laura walked out the door.

_'Holy crap this is actually happening.'_

* * *

Carmilla left her class early. She needed to grab a shower, plus she had to pick out something to wear. She power walked back to her room just so she could be ready for 6:30. She managed to get back to her room by 5:45 which gave her plenty of time to shower, and fix herself up. She jumped into the shower and got out 10 minutes later.  _'What the hell do I wear? Are we going somewhere nice or casual? Should I text her and see? Fuck it, I'll surprise her.'_ Carmilla decided to wear her black skinny jeans with the tear on the kneecaps, her leather boots, and a black top that slightly showed off her stomach. She had the abs, so why not impress Laura? She wore her hair in the usual way, curls draping down her shoulders, while her bangs swooped over her right eye. She was ready by 6:20. For the last 10 minutes, she decided to do her makeup. Carmilla put on mascara, gray eye shadow and winged her eyeliner. She was perfect. All of a sudden,

_Knock. Knock._

"Just a second!" Carmilla yelled from her bathroom

"Okay." the person responded back.

Carmilla got to the door, she opened it slowly and saw the most beautiful person in the world. Her jaw dropped as she took in the sight of Laura standing in her doorway. Laura did the same thing. She was scanning her way up Carmilla's body starting at her feet.

"Wow!" 

"Thanks for staring, cupcake, you look pretty wow yourself." Carmilla smirked.

"Crap, did I say that out loud?" Laura didn't realize it slipped from her thoughts.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, creampuff. That was the reaction I was going for." Carmilla took in Laura's outfit and couldn't help the blush. "You look beautiful, Laura. Oh! Before we go, I believe you wanted to see the sketch." Carmilla went to her bag, took out her notebook to open to the page with the portrait.

"Oh my gosh, Carm! It's incredible. I love it so much." Laura hugged Carmilla tightly.

"Well, shall we get going, cutie?"

"Of course." 

Carmilla held her hand out for Laura to take which she grabbed right away. Laura took the initiative and interlocked their fingers.

"So, where did you want to go, Carm?"

"Nothing too fancy, we are doing that tomorrow." Carmilla shot a wink to Laura.

Laura started blushing before answering "We could go to The Lustig, they have great food plus I hear the drinks are cheap."

"Trying to get me drunk, cutie?" Laura's face turned crimson.

"What? No, I just thought, I thought we could grab food and drinks...I'm not trying to get you drunk." Laura rambled.

"I was joking, Laura. Seriously, you need to calm down. Just relax, I'm here with you." She smiled at Laura who grinned back. "Anyway, yes we could go there. We just can't drink too much. We do have a date tomorrow."

"I know! I'm really excited. It's going to be perfect."

"Just like you." Laura glanced up at Carmilla who was beaming. Laura squeezed their interlocked hands as they continued walking to The Lustig.

* * *

Once they got to the bar, they were seated at a corner booth. Their waiter came by to give them their menus.

"Sup hotties, I mean ladies. My name is Kirsch and I'll be your waiter for the night. I'm going to give you a few minutes to order, before I go, would you like anything to drink?"

Carmilla ordered first "I'll have a whiskey on the rocks."

"I'll have a beer please." Laura answered.

"Coming right up, I'll be back in a few with your drinks and I'll take your order."

They sat in comfortable silence at the table just gazing into each other’s eyes. Carmilla put her hand on the table and twisted it wrist up so that Laura could easily grab her hand to hold. They stared at each other smiling until Kirsch came back with their drinks.

"So what can I get you girls to eat?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes "I'll have a burger medium rare."

Laura glanced her menu one last time "And I'll have the grilled chicken wrap"

"Sounds good, I'll have that taken care of for you."

As soon as he walked away, Carmilla took a sip of her whiskey and smiled at Laura. Laura did the same squeezing Carmilla's hand in the process. Carmilla looked down at the table than to the bar. Laura kept her gaze on Carmilla. She noticed.

"Cupcake, you're staring."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm nervous and I really like you. You're smart, beautiful, and charming. You amaze me."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Carmilla laughed. "It's okay though. You make me nervous, Laura Hollis. Eventually the nerves will pass, we'll be okay."

"Are you sure? I haven't felt like this ever." Laura placed her hand on her stomach, butterflies flapping everywhere.

"I'm positive cutie. Come on, let's play a game to know each other better, yeah?" She smirked at Laura.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about 20 questions? We can play half now, half after we eat."

Laura nodded in agreement "Sure, do you want to start? Or should I?"

Carmilla laughed, "I'll start. So, what's your favorite movie?"

"Meet The Robinsons. Same question to you." Carmilla shook her head.

"You're supposed to switch the questions, but I'll let this slide. Edward Scissorhands is my favorite movie. Now let's see...Favorite band?"

"The Naked and Famous. Favorite show?" Laura raised an eyebrow to Carmilla.

"I've been watching 30 Rock...it's pretty funny. Last concert you went to?" Carmilla rested her chin on her fist.

"Hmm, my dad wouldn't let me go to concerts. Over protective dad, remember?" She laughed at herself. 

Kirsch came out with their food after they finished the first half of their game.

"Okay, burger medium-rare for mysterious hottie, and a grilled chicken wrap for the little nerd hottie. If you need anything else, let a bro know!"

They ate in silence mostly. Laura kept nudging Carmilla's foot under the table so they ended up playing footsies as they ate. Kirsch came back a few times to check on how the food was and if they needed a refill. Carmilla ordered a round of beers for her and Laura.

"Looks like you're trying to get me drunk, Carm." Laura laughed.

"Now why would I do that, cupcake?" She shook her head and smiled.

Kirsch came back with the beers and cleared off their table of any plates. "So did you want to finish the game?" Carmilla asked in a sultry tone slightly buzzed.

"Sure, I'll go first this time. When was your last relationship?"

Carmilla tensed for a second, then finally answered "4 years ago. How about you?"

"About 2 years ago, back in high school. Have you ever been in love?"

Carmilla tensed at the question. Her mouth became very dry, so she grabbed her drink and took a large sip. "Um...I have, it's a long story. I don't want to talk about it...yet."

"I'm sorry Carm, I shouldn't have said that." Laura looked mortified.

"No biggie, you didn't know." Carmilla squeezed her hand to reassure her she was okay. "What was your dream job when you were a growing up?"

"I always wanted to be a journalist believe it or not. It feels like I was placed here on earth to do that. Do you have a type?" Laura was getting into the game all of a sudden.

"A type? Like a type of person I'd date?" Carmilla was confused.

"Yeah, what is your type of girl?" She raised her eyebrow at Carmilla.

"Oh…well smart, cute, funny, brave, painfully adorable with a bright smile, someone to talk to." Laura grinned.

"I think you just described me..." Carmilla nodded.

"Of course, you're perfect." Laura turned crimson. The heat rushing to her cheeks. "What is something you miss?"

Laura tensed up this time. Her hand gripped the bottle a bit tighter, Carmilla took notice. All of a sudden, a single tear fell from Laura's eye. 

"Hey, hey, hey Laura. What's wrong?" Carmilla shot out of her seat and plopped down next to her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and let her lean into her. "Cupcake? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…I just miss my mom. I don't really remember her, it's been 9 years and I can't remember the way she sounded, or the way she smelled. She was taken so soon. I really wish she was here so I could make her proud." Carmilla rubbed soothing patterns on Laura's arm to comfort her. "I feel like a bad daughter for not remembering her."

Carmilla shook her head "No. Laura, you're not a bad daughter. 9 years is a long time, so you don't have to feel bad about not remembering her. Trust me, she'd be extremely proud of you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman and she'd be very happy to see who you are today. You've got your shit together Laura, so don't feel pressured okay?" Carmilla kissed the top of Laura's head.

"Thanks Carm...do you mind if we head back to the dorm? I'm not really feeling this environment anymore." Laura gave her a shy smile.

"Sure thing Laura. Let’s pay the check, then we can get going."

Kirsch came back with the check, and they handed him the money. Carmilla slid out of the booth and extended her hand to Laura. "Let's get going, cutie."

Laura took her hand and slid out of the booth. Carmilla interlocked their fingers as they walked out of the bar.

* * *

Once they got back to the dorm, Carmilla dropped Laura off.

"Hey Laura, I'm sorry for making you feel bad back there." Carmilla was sad about making Laura cry.

"It wasn't your fault. You had no clue, I should have told you from the start. Also, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable about the whole love question."

"It's okay. We still have a lot to learn about each other, we'll know one another well enough to not make it weird. Anyway, I had a really nice time tonight, cupcake."

"Me too, Carm. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." Laura leaned in and kissed Carmilla on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Carm."

"Sweet dreams, Laura."

Laura unlocked her door, she opened it and turned to wave at Carmilla who started walking away. Laura closed the door to her room and plopped down on her bed with a smile on her face. Carmilla walked back to her room and touched her cheek where the feeling of Laura's soft lips was still lingering. She entered her room and fell onto her bed. She pulled out her phone to text Laura a quick message.

 **_Me:_ ** _Can't wait for tomorrow, buttercup. Sweet dreams again._

Laura texted back immediately

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _I'm excited too. Goodnight again. :)_

They both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


	4. Friday (Week 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after chapter 3.
> 
> TW: Mention of drug use.

**FRIDAY**

Laura woke up around 11 AM. Betty was in the room trying to keep herself busy, waiting until Laura woke up. She had to ask her all about last night. Laura stretched in her bed, letting out a groggy noise and smiled.

"Finally, you're awake! Tell me everything!" Betty excitedly said.

"Oh, good morning, Laura. How was your night? Did everything go okay?" Laura mocked and Betty gave her a glare "I'm sorry Betty, but it was amazing. We got to know each other more, we drank, we ate, and we played 20 questions. I really like her, she's so sweet."

"You have no idea how lucky you are Laura. I've seen so many girls try to talk to her, which ended up with her shutting them down. She must only have eyes for you. I think it's  _incredibly_  cute how she only lets you see her softer side. I'm proud of you." Betty admired.

"Really? I've never noticed anyone try and talk to her. Maybe I'll even bring it up tonight."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, but she seems to really like you, so go for it." Betty leaned her head on her hand.

"I'm going to text her now, I know we said we'd go to dinner tonight, maybe she'll want to do something before the actual date."

"Do your thing Laura. I still want to know everything." She winked at Laura and went back to her computer to busy herself.

Laura grabbed her phone from her headboard and started typing a message to Carmilla.

 **_Me:_ ** _Good morning, Carm :)_

 **_Carmilla:_ ** _Morning, sun dance...not to be rude, but why are you texting me at this ungodly hour?_

 **_Me:_ ** _its 11:30, seems pretty reasonable to me._

 **_Carmilla:_ ** _You're lucky I like you._

 **_Carmilla:_ ** _Hey, I really had a great time last night._

 **Me:**   _Me too._

 **_Carmilla:_ ** _Do you want to maybe, do something earlier today before dinner?_

 **_Carmilla:_ ** _Sort of like a part one out of our day._

 **_Me:_ ** _I was about to ask you that actually. I was thinking a movie, or mini golf?_

 **_Me_ ** _: Totally your call though._

 **_Carmilla:_ ** _I like the sound of mini golf. I never played before, so maybe you can teach me ;)_

 **_Me:_ ** _You're gross. Anything for you though._

 **_Me:_ ** _Oh! I also forgot to mention that I made us a reservation for that new Italian restaurant at 7._

 **_Carmilla:_ ** _Sounds great. After our mini golf adventure, we'll come back here and get ready for our night. Okay, Laura?_

 **_Me:_ ** _Okay Carm...I'll let you get back to sleep._

 **_Carmilla:_ ** _See ya later, buttercup. Be ready for 3:30._

 **_Me:_ ** _Got it. See you then :)_

Laura placed her phone back on her headboard. She started grinning like a fool.

"Let me guess, she said yes to your date before your real date?" Betty smirked.

"Of course she did. We're going mini golfing and I'm going to teach her how to play. How has someone not gone mini golfing before?"

"Not everyone is as fun and adventurous as you, Hollis." Betty sarcastically replied.

"Shut up. I'm going to shower quickly, then I have to run out for some errands." Laura ran to the bathroom before Betty could even say anything.

After her shower, Laura picked out her outfit. She chose to be casual so she picked out her navy and white striped V-neck, jeans slightly rolled above her ankle, and her brown Oxfords. She was ready to go.

* * *

Carmilla couldn't get back to sleep after Laura texted her. She was excited to be spending the entire day with her crush. She got up from her bed, stretched out her back and made her way to her mini fridge. After eating a bowl of cereal, she jumped into the shower. 45 minutes later, she emerged from the steam filled bathroom to see her phone going off. She glanced at the name on her phone causing her to drop it.

"What the FUCK does she want?" Carmilla was pissed. 

Her phone went off again, this time with a phone call. She didn't want to pick it up, but she had to tell them off.

"Why the fuck are you calling me?" Carmilla yelled into her phone.

"Hey, that's no way to treat me Carmilla. Stop acting like you don't miss me." The person on the other line said.

"Miss you? Trust me, I don't miss you. Ell, I don't want you in my life anymore. Why don't you understand that?"

"We spent 3 years together Carmilla, I miss you so much. I called to apologize for my actions back then." Ell said.

"No fuck you, we're done. Do NOT call me again." She hung up and blocked Ell's number.

Carmilla got dressed, stormed out of her room and strolled campus trying to clear her head.  _'Why would she call now? It's been 4 years, why is she even trying anymore?'_ She couldn't let that unnecessary phone call ruin her day. A day she'd be spending with Laura. After two hours of walking around, she made her way back to her dorm. She had her head down hiding the angry expression. All of a sudden she bumped into someone.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry." Carmilla knew that voice. She looked up, there was Laura with 5 bags in her hands.

"Hey cutie. Don't be sorry, it's my fault." Laura noticed Carmilla's slumped shoulders, she decided not to pry.

"No, it's okay Carm. Are you okay? You seem out of it." Carmilla noticed the concern in Laura's eyes.

"Yeah I'll be okay, just an unwanted phone call from someone I don't want in my life. I don't want to talk about it, well at least not yet."

"Don't worry about it, when you're ready, I'm here. Plus I'll turn that frown upside down later. I promise." Laura stood on her tippy-toes to kiss Carmilla on the cheek.

"Thank you, Laura. Also, what is going on with all of the bags?" Carmilla raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, we were running low on food, shampoo, and other things so I went out and got some."

"What a lovely roommate you are. Your roomie is extremely lucky to have you." Laura laughed as Carmilla took some bags from her.

Carmilla walked Laura back to her room. Once they got to the door, Laura unlocked it and began to take the bags from Carmilla's hold. As they said their goodbyes, Carmilla kissed Laura's cheek to walk back to her room slightly happier. She made her way to her closet and picked out a new outfit for the mini golf portion of their date. She settled on her black jeans, a black tank top, with her red flannel shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

* * *

It was finally 3:25 when Carmilla started making her way towards Laura's room. As soon as she got to the door, she knocked three times. She wasn't greeted by Laura, Betty answered instead.

"Um...Hi. I'm here to pick up Laura. I, I'm Carmilla."

"Oh! I've heard so much about you. She'll be right out, give her a minute. By the way, I'm Betty." Betty held out her hand for Carmilla to take. She was hesitant at first, but grabbed it firmly.

"Hey Carm!" Laura emerged from the bathroom with her makeup freshly done.

"Hey Laura, you look beautiful, as always." Laura felt the heat racing to her cheeks

Betty was trying not to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help the  _AW_  that came out of her mouth.

"Thanks." She glanced down to the floor only to have Carmilla lift her chin up with her fingers and smile at her. "Betty I'll be back before 6. We're having dinner at that new Italian restaurant at 7 so, yeah I'll see you then."

"Have fun guys!"

"Bye Betty, it was nice to meet you." Carmilla gave a shy smile.

Carmilla immediately grabbed Laura's hand and intertwined their fingers. Laura brought their intertwined hands up to her mouth and kissed the back of Carmilla's hand. They started making their way to SJ's Golf Course.

"So I heard you talk about me to Betty, huh?" Laura blushed.

"Nothing bad, it's all good. She knows how much I like you. She also pointed out how you look happy after we hang out." Carmilla couldn't help her own blush.

"It's true, you do make me happy. Does she also know how much I like her roommate? She's pretty dorky." She nudged Laura with her elbow.

"Hey!" Laura playfully swatted at her arm. "You're such a sap. It's one of my favorite things about you."

Carmilla didn't say anything. She just squeezed Laura's hand as they continued their walk.

* * *

Once they got there, Laura chose a yellow ball while Carmilla chose red. Being the gentlewoman she was, Carmilla let Laura go first. Laura being the pro at mini golf, she got a hole in one on the first hole. Carmilla had a hard time getting the ball up the hill. Her ball went up half way, and rolled right back down.

"Are you kidding me? You finish this hole on your first try and I can't even get it up the hill." Carmilla scoffed.

"Carm, let me help you, okay?" Carmilla nodded. "Here face your body this way." She stood behind Carmilla, her front brushing across Carmilla's back. She put her arms around her waist, "Now hold the putt this way." She placed her hands on top of Carmilla's to get the right position. She placed one hand on Carmilla's hip, "Now line up the shot and use your hips to give you some force." Laura stepped back to watch Carmilla take her shot. She pouted from the loss of contact, but she took her shot. It went up the hill, and straight into the hole.

"I DID IT! LAURA I MADE IT!" Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist and lifted her in the air in a bone crushing hug.

"I saw Carm, I'm very proud of you." She put Laura down right in front of her with zero distance between them. Laura glanced at her lips, which Carmilla did the same. "Carm?"

Carmilla pushed some of Laura's hair out of her face and behind her ear. She noticed the golden specks in Laura's eyes. The scent of the smaller girls vanilla body wash hit her nose and she wanted more. Carmilla began to caress Laura's cheek with her thumb. Laura responded by leaning into the touch noticing Carmilla staring at her. Pools of darkness turning light due to the sun. Her eyes had the smaller girl entranced. She put her hands around Carmilla's waist waiting for her to close the distance. Carmilla then cupped Laura's cheeks, where Laura pushed her lips to Carmilla's. It was a slow, chaste kiss. It was filled with passion and love, something Carmilla never felt with Ell. They pulled back resting their foreheads against each other’s smiling at one another. "Come on, let's play some more. I want to kick your ass, cupcake."

They played the course twice with occasional breaks for a quick peck on the lips. It took them an hour and a half to finish before they made their way back to the dorm. 

"I'll see you in 30 minutes, cutie."

"I'll see you then." Laura pulled Carmilla in for a kiss. 30 minutes was way too long to not be kissing her.

* * *

Carmilla walked into her room with a huge smile. She closed her door, leaned back against it and let out a breath she was unaware she was holding. She was falling hard for Laura. She had 30 minutes to change so she did that quickly. She put on her infamous leather pants, a black corset which she topped with her black leather jacket, with a pair of high heeled boots.  _'Laura is going to melt with this outfit.'_  She knew she was hot, she just chose not to let it show very often. Laura was different, she wanted to do everything right with her. She quickly fixed her makeup by winging her eyeliner, and putting on red lipstick.

It was 6:15 when she started making her way towards Laura's room. She knocked on the door which opened immediately. Laura was wearing a red dress that showed the right amount of cleavage and it hugged her curves in just the right way. 

"Don't you look like a virgin sacrifice?" Carmilla laughed.

"I'm not the one in a corset, which...wow." Laura pointed out.

"Let's go cutie. As much as I'd like to stand here and look at you, we don't want to be late now do we?"

"Not at all." Laura held out her hand for Carmilla to take.

* * *

They walked to the restaurant which was 15 minutes off campus. They talked about everything on their way there. Carmilla even pointed out that she speaks Italian. She visited Italy for 3 months while in an exchange program in high school. Once they reached the restaurant, Laura went up to the concierge to get their table.

"Hi, I made a reservation under Hollis for two. It's for 7 PM."

"Benvenuti, Ms. Hollis. If you'll follow me, your table is right this way." Carmilla took Laura's hand as he guided them to their table in the middle of the establishment.

"Grazie, Signore." Carmilla thanked him.

"Your waiter will be right with you."

Laura was fascinated by Carmilla. She was perfect, and she spoke fluently in another language. Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand from across the table, she gave her the infamous smirk. The waiter came by with their menus and gave them a few minutes to decide.

"Ciao, my name is Giuseppe and I'll be your waiter. Can interest you in a drink?" Laura nodded at Carmilla who nodded back to Giuseppe.

Carmilla responded "Portaci una bottiglia del vostro miglior vino rosso, per favore."

"Arriva subito. Grazie."

Giuseppe walked away to grab the wine. Laura's jaw dropped hearing Carmilla order.

"If you keep taking like that, I may jump on you." Carmilla let out a loud laugh.

"Poi terrò parlare, innamorato." Laura shook her head smiling at Carmilla.

"Is there anything you're not good at? Seriously, you're amazing at everything."

"Hey, when you get bored and have an angry mother, you have to keep yourself busy."

Giuseppe returned with a bottle of wine. "Per favore, degustare il vino e mi dica come è."

Carmilla handed him a glass to taste. She held it up to her nose to inhale the aroma, she then tasted it. "È perfetto. Laura lo ameranno. Grazie, Giuseppe."

He poured them both a glass and waited for them to place their orders.

"Avrò l' Fettucine Alfredo." Carmilla ordered.

"I'll have the chicken parmigiana" Laura handed him the menu.

"Grazie. Il cibo sarà pronto in un attimo." Giuseppe walked away with their menus giving them some privacy.

"This place is beautiful. What do you think Carm?"

"It doesn't come close to how beautiful you are." Laura smiled and glanced down to her hands. "I'm really having a great time tonight. Well, whenever I'm with you, I always have a good time. Laura, you do something to me. It's a good thing don't get me wrong. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. I'm just really happy it get to feel it with you."

Laura glanced up from her hands to look directly into brown orbs, "Carmilla, you astound me. Everything you do is amazing. You make me so happy. I was afraid I wouldn't feel like this since my mother passed. I really care about you, Carm. I hope you feel the same way about me."

"Of course I do! Laura, I like you, a lot. It kind of scares me because I haven't been this close to someone since...well my last relationship 4 years ago. I want to talk to you about that, just right now is not the best time. After dinner, I'm taking you to my private place, we can talk there."

After 30 minutes of talking, Giuseppe came back with their food. They ate in silence, occasionally glancing at one another smiling. They finished eating when Laura groaned. 

"Uhhh I'm so full. This was delicious."

"It really was. Best food I've had in a while."

Giuseppe came back to the table with the check, Carmilla paid even though Laura insisted she'd pay. After distracting Laura well enough with her seduction eyes, she slipped her money and check back to him. Laura was engrossed in Carmilla's eyes, she couldn't look away. She finally snapped out of her daze when Carmilla got up from her seat and helped Laura out of hers. They intertwined their hands and made their way back to campus.

* * *

Instead of going back to their rooms, Carmilla took Laura to the roof of the dorm. They had a beautiful view of campus and the city surrounding the outskirts. There was a blanket set up on the roof with a pillow which Laura noticed. 

"I usually come up here when I have a hard day. I was going to come up here earlier, but it was day time and obviously the stars weren't out. They comfort me, and I figured I'd bring you here because...well, you comfort me too." Carmilla walked over to the blanket to sit down. She patted the spot next to her for Laura to come join.

"I'd hate to pry, but Carmilla, what was bothering you so much earlier?" Carmilla took a deep breath before answering.

"This morning after you texted me, I went to shower. When I got out, I checked my phone only to see that my ex-girlfriend, texted and called me. I got so angry with Ell. We were together for 3 years in high school. I loved her, but she went down a horrible path. She was normal for the first year of our relationship. As time progressed, she started hanging out with this new group of people. They were trouble makers, they did drugs, stole from people, and they were just bad news. She started doing drugs, she even tried getting me high on God knows what. I tried talking to her about it, but she always ended up yelling at me. She was 16 years old when she started doing coke. I needed her to get help, I had to get her cleaned from this addiction. I ended up telling my mother who yelled at me to stay out of something that's not my business. I told mother that I loved Ell and that she needs help before something stupid happens. My mother ended up telling Ell's mom, she called me a monster saying it was my fault her daughter was like that. It wasn't my fault though, she left me for this new group. She claimed that I was holding her back. I thought she loved me the way I loved her. I was extremely wrong. I found out she was cheating on me with some guy from the group. I caught them together while I was out with my brother William. She broke my heart. Ever since that day, I've been afraid to let people in. I don't want to get hurt again, Laura. I'm afraid of what will happen if I fall in love again." Laura looked at Carmilla with glassy eyes. She pulled her into her side, starting to trace patterns on her back. Carmilla was full on crying now. "I'm sorry Laura. I don't mean to cry, it's just really hard.

"Don't worry about it Carmilla. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, I will always be here for you." She continued to hold Carmilla in her arms. Carmilla nuzzled her face into her neck and wrapped her arms around Laura's waist. "Shhh, I've got you Carm, I've got you." Laura kissed the top of Carmilla's head.

Once Carmilla calmed down, she wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks. She never showed anyone how vulnerable she could be. Laura stayed by her side the entire night, she wasn't going anywhere. Laura looked at Carmilla who gave a small smile. She kissed Carmilla's jaw before starting to talk.

"Carmilla, I have horrible nightmares. They are always about my mother's passing. I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, needing comfort. I was pretty sure Betty was ready to kill me at the beginning of the semester. She would try to comfort me, but it never worked. That night of the fire alarm, when we first met, that was the first time this semester I didn't have a nightmare. Your scent was on my blanket and I guess just the thought of knowing you were surrounding me made me feel safe. Every time we hang out or just talk, I feel safe. Like you're protecting me without even knowing it. I am so grateful for having you in my life Carmilla. I really, really like you."

Carmilla couldn't help herself. She grabbed Laura by her dress and kissed her hard. Laura was shocked from the sudden kiss. She hastily kissed her back slamming her eyelids shut. Her lips were soft against Laura's. She wrapped her arms around her tiny frame. Laura tilted her head, deepening the kiss. She slightly parted her lips which Carmilla noted and slipped her tongue in. Laura could taste the wine on Carmilla's tongue. Laura wrapped one arm around Carmilla's neck while the other played with her soft raven curls. Carmilla broke the kiss to catch her breath. Both girls were breathing heavy as they rested their foreheads against each other’s. Laura smiled and leaned in again. This time, Laura took charge, she traced her tongue along Carmilla's bottom lip. She gave her entrance as their tongues fought for dominance. Laura slid her arms from Carmilla's neck and hair and into her leather jacket. She started to trace Carmilla's curves as she deepened the kiss.

Carmilla removed her lips from Laura's and started to kiss down her jaw and onto her neck. Her hot breath on her neck made the smaller girl want more. Lips finally hit her sensitive spot, Laura gasped at the contact. Carmilla took this as her cue to keep going. She started to suck on Laura's pulse point which elicited a small moan from the girl. Laura moved her head back, she took this opportunity to kiss Carmilla's jaw, which she's been wanting to do since day one. Once she reached the bottom of her jaw, she moved her lips to her collarbone. She would place gentle kisses along the bone back up to her neck. Laura kissed right onto her jugular vein and moved her lips to the other side of her neck. She reached Carmilla's pulse point and sucked hard. Carmilla wouldn't mind a hickey. She was falling in love with this girl. Carmilla moaned and Laura made her way back to her lips. They kissed passionately one last time before Laura broke the kiss. Both panting out of breath, Laura spoke.

"Carm?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"As much as I would like for this to go on, I really should be getting back."

"That is not a problem, cutie. Come on." Carmilla got up, she extended her hand for Laura to take.

Laura got up and Carmilla intertwined their fingers.

* * *

They walked back to their floor smiling and slightly disheveled. Carmilla walked Laura back to her room. They stood outside the door staring at each other smiling.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Carmilla."

"So did I, cupcake. Tonight was perfect and I'm glad this happened."

"The timing was right and everything. Maybe we could do this again, soon?"

"Count on it, sunshine. I'll call you when I wake up, okay?"

"Sure thing, Carm. Goodnight." Laura leaned in.

"Goodnight, Laura." Carmilla closed the distance between them and gave her a slow chaste kiss.

Neither of them seemed to notice the door open. "AHEM!" Betty coughed.

Both girls pulled apart blushing.

"My, my, my. Did I just witness the first kiss?" Betty seemed pleased with herself.

"Actually, this was our fifth kiss. Thank you very much." Carmilla scoffed.

"Carm, be nice. Well I should get going. Goodnight again, Carm." 

"Sweet dreams, cutie." Carmilla kissed her again. "Goodnight to you too, Betty."

"Goodnight, Carmilla." Betty smiled and waved.

Carmilla went back to her room replaying the day’s events in her head. From a shitty conversation with Ell, to finally kissing Laura. She was so happy, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Laura, it's really late, but when we wake up tomorrow, I want to know EVERYTHING!" Betty laughed.

"Don't worry, Betty you'll know." Laura laughed back as she slipped into her pajamas. "Goodnight, Betty."

"Night, Laura." Betty turned off the light in their room.

Laura couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was falling for Carmilla and she couldn't help it. Everything is better with Carmilla. She couldn't help but replay their kiss over and over in her head. It was so perfect, and it was so right. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


	5. Monday Night and Tuesday (Week 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing, I was blasting the album White Noise by PVRIS, check it out.

**MONDAY NIGHT**

Ever since their kiss, Carmilla and Laura couldn't stand to be without each other. They had spent the remainder of their weekend together. Even today, they spent their break before class together, and went out to a late lunch after classes finished. Laura was falling hard for Carmilla and Carmilla couldn't help but fall for Laura even more. Laura had her heart wrapped around her finger. It was around 10:30 PM when Carmilla went back to her room after spending the night in the library without Laura.  _'I might as well try to read for philosophy.'_ She was 10 pages into her reading when her phone started to ring. She let out a sigh of annoyance until she looked at the Caller ID and smiled brightly. She answered her phone,

"Hey, pumpkin...what's up?"

"Pumpkin? That's new." Laura smiled at Carmilla's new nickname.

"Hey, it is October. I miss you." Carmilla pouted.

"Come over. Betty went out for a study session with some of the Summer Society girls. We can watch a movie here."

Carmilla raised her eyebrow even though she knew Laura wouldn't see her expression, "It better not be Twilight or something along those lines."

Laura laughed "Oh God no, I would never subject you to that pain. We can watch my favorite movie, Meet the Robinsons. You'll like it."

"I will, will I?"

"Get your butt over here, Karnstein. If you don't like it, I'll make it worth your while. I promise.

"Fine, I'm coming now. See you soon, cupcake."

"Bye, Carm."

Carmilla got off her bed, threw on her flannel over her tank top and put on her slippers. She's only going down the hall, no need for real shoes. She got to the door and knocked.

"Carm?" Laura yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yes, cutie it's me." She sarcastically replied.

"Come in, door is unlocked."

"Were you expecting someone else to show up?" Carmilla laughed.

"Nope. I just wanted to be sure it was you. I know how Perry and LaF like to burst in the room at unexpected times." Laura sets her laptop down on her bed.

Carmilla walked over to Laura and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Once Carmilla pulled away, Laura pouted slightly, causing Carmilla to laugh.

"Well thanks for that, Carm." Laura was clearly flustered.

"Oh, my pleasure. Now come join me on the bed." Carmilla took her flannel and slippers off and leaned on the headboard next to the wall. She patted the spot next to her asking Laura to sit.

Laura sat next to Carmilla on her bed, bringing the laptop to Carmilla's lap. She leaned her head on the taller girls shoulder which Carmilla responded by opening her arms and letting the smaller girl nuzzle into her neck. "You're comfy" Laura said causing Carmilla to giggle.

"I do my best to be comfortable for a cute girl like yourself." She placed a kiss on top of Laura's head. "Now let's watch the movie, creampuff."

An hour and 45 minutes pass by and the movie is over. Laura looks up to Carmilla who has tears running down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh, Carm? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. He had the chance to meet his mother, why didn't he take it?" Carmilla wiped the tears with the palm of her hand, more tears threatening to spill.

"Carm, if he did, he would have messed up his future. The whole point was to keep moving forward. By refusing to see her, he has a chance for a very successful life." Laura pulled Carmilla into her side and slipped her hands under her shirt. She starting rubbing soothing circles on Carmilla's back.

"Laura, it's just so sad. It’s scary how one thing could either fuck up your future, or it can make it the best." Carmilla looked Laura into her eyes as she said that.

 _'I want you in my future.'_  Laura thought to herself. "It's just a movie Carm, you'll be alright. Come here, I'll continue to rub your back."

"Thanks for tonight, Laura...I really enjoyed the movie even though my heart is shattered into a billion pieces." Laura laughed at her comment. She continued rubbing Carmilla's back until she stopped crying.

30 minutes later, Betty came back into the room textbooks in hand. "Hey Laura, hey Carmilla. Whatcha guys up to?"

"We just finished Meet the Robinsons. I figured Carm and I needed a movie date, so that's what we did."

"Ah, okay...well I'm going to hit the shower. Carmilla if you leave before I come out, it was nice to see you again."

"You too Betty." Betty grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. "It is getting kind of late, I better get back to my room before I decided to stay right here." Carmilla started to get up from her spot on Laura's bed.

Laura pouted, she wanted Carmilla to stay. She didn't want to seem too clingy; if only she knew what Carmilla did every week. "Oh, okay. I'll walk you to the door."

Carmilla grabbed her slippers and put them on. She forgot she had bought her flannel with her so it stayed put on Laura's bed. "Thanks again for tonight, Laura. I really had a nice time."

"It's not a problem, Carmilla." Carmilla grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. "Goodnight, Carm." Carmilla pulled Laura into a loving kiss.

"Sweet dreams, Laura." Laura let go of their hands to let Carmilla leave.

Once Laura made sure Carmilla was back in her room, she walked back to her bed. The first thing she noticed on her bed was the red and black flannel.  _'Shit, she left her shirt. I'll just give it to her tomorrow...or maybe I'll keep it to myself.'_ She hopped into bed, although he blanket smelled of Carmilla, she was now in possession of one of her clothing items. She snuggled up to her flannel and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

Carmilla woke up with puffy eyes. She forgot she had cried last night in Laura's arms after watching Meet the Robinsons.  _'Probably not the best thing to do, but whatever, she did hold you.'_  Carmilla smirked to herself. She leaned over to her headboard and checked her phone. She had two messages, one from Laura and the other from Will. She chose to answer Will first.

 **_William:_ ** _Hey Carmilla…I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm sorry I've been so busy and distant. Skype date later okay? Love you, sis._

 **_Me:_ ** _No big deal William...I've been occupied myself. I'm sort of seeing someone. We'll talk later...I love you too._

She closed out the message from Will and proceeded to read Laura's text.

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Good morning Carm. Just checking to see if you're alright. That movie took an emotional toll on me too the first time I watched it. Anyway, text me when you're up._

 **_Me:_ ** _Morning cutie. Yeah, I'm better now. I had a goodnight's rest thanks to you. You always make things better, even if you're not around._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Glad to hear you're okay._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Hey, do you maybe want to grab some breakfast before class?_

Carmilla looked at her clock, she had a good hour and a half to spare before class.

 **_Me:_ ** _Sure thing, I'm gonna hop into a shower now, I'll keep my door unlocked if you want to swing by. Just knock on the bathroom door so I don't have a heart attack._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Okay, see you in 15._

Carmilla quickly got undressed and brought her clothes with her to the bathroom. She took out her black shorts, her black thigh highs, and a cream colored shirt with black lace around the collar and sleeves. She got into her shower and 10 minutes in, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Carm? It's me, Laura. I'm here...obviously. You told me to knock when I got here so that's what I did."

"Cupcake, stop rambling." Carmilla screamed from the shower. "I'll be out in a second, I'm just getting the conditioner out."

"Okay...I'll be sitting at your desk."

Carmilla emerged from the shower. She quickly dried herself out, threw on her matching black undergarments and continued to get dressed. Instead of wearing her hair in their usual curls, she threw it up in a ponytail and let her bangs cascade over her right eyebrow. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed Laura glance up then down then back up to Carmilla.

"Wow..." Laura's jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, I don't need you drooling on my desk." Carmilla smirked.

"I'm sorry for staring, but you, you look beautiful." Laura scanned Carmilla's outfit top to bottom. Once she reached the thigh highs, her mouth began to water.  _'Holy fuck, she's gorgeous.'_  She shook her head from the dirty thoughts of Carmilla about to ravage her mind.

"Well, I'm going to put my boots on and we can get going, okay?"

Laura didn't respond, she kept looking at Carmilla.

"Laura?" Carmilla snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry...but yeah, sure."

Laura turned crimson. She was caught staring, when she glanced up at Carmilla, she was smiling right back at Laura.

* * *

They ended up at the campus cafeteria. Carmilla and Laura shared their breakfast. Carmilla ordered bacon and eggs, too many eggs for one person to eat. Laura settled on a Belgian waffle which was bigger than her head. She cut it in half and gave one piece to Carmilla. They ate in peace until LaFontaine and Perry showed up. Once LaF pulled out a chair at their table, Carmilla rolled her eyes. Laura moved her chair over to directly sit next to Carmilla, she grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it to reassure her that it was okay.

"Hello Laura. It's also nice to see you outside the dorm Carmilla." Perry stated as she pulled out her thermos of oatmeal for LaFontaine. The oatmeal looked childish, it had dinosaurs in it. Probably because they were a bio major and all things lead to dinosaurs apparently.

"Wish I could say the same." Carmilla snarked. Laura nudged her in the side with her elbow. "It's good to get some real food once in a while though." Carmilla added which Laura rewarded her with a smile.

"Hey L, I was wondering if you could help me with a project later?" LaFontaine asked.

Laura looked to Carmilla to see if she had anything planned for them today. Carmilla nodded no to Laura. "Sorry cupcake, I actually have a Skype date with my brother tonight. It's been a while."

"Oh okay. Then I'm all yours LaF.

"Sweet, okay. Come by around 7 tonight."

"Sure thing...Carm, we better get going, we have class soon."

"Yeah, okay...bye guys, it was nice to see you." Carmilla put on a fake smile for Laura.

"Bye Carmilla, we hope to see you soon." Perry said answering for herself and LaFontaine.

Carmilla grabbed their plates and brought them to the trash. Once the garbage was gone, she quickly grabbed Laura's hand. Laura smiled and interlocked their fingers. 

"I'm sorry for being an asshole back there." Laura turned to look at Carmilla who was gazing down to the floor.

"I know you are. Carm, you weren't being an asshole, you're just shy. It's okay to be nervous, but don't worry because I'll be with you whenever you need me to be." Carmilla looked up to glance at Laura. She gave a small smile.

"Thanks, cupcake. I'll try harder next time." She squeezed Laura's hand to reassure her.

Carmilla walked Laura to her journalism class. Before she left Laura at the door, she gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Bye Carm...I'll see you tonight, at the dorm?"

"You sure will cutie. See you later." Carmilla pulled her in for one last kiss before she headed to her philosophy class.

* * *

Carmilla left her last class 10 minutes early just so she could surprise Laura and walk back to the dorms with her. Once she reached the Robespierre building, she stood out on the front lawn checking her phone. The clock said 5:55 and Laura's class was released at 6 PM. She checked her phone for any messages, she had one from Will.

 **_William:_ ** _Hey Kitty, I'll be home for 7:30 then we can Skype. I want to hear everything about your new girlfriend._

 **_Me:_ ** _She isn't my girlfriend William. I will tell you everything though so don't worry about that. Talk to you later._

 **_William:_ ** _See ya Carmilla._

Carmilla shoved her phone back into her pocket, she watched the doors open and prepared herself for the sea of students rushing out. Once the crowd departed, she saw the tiny girl with the honey color hair beaming. She made eye contact with Carmilla and ran towards her.

"CARM!" She jumps into the taller girls arms giving her a bone crushing hug. "What are you doing here? Isn't your class on the other side of the campus?"

"I may or may not have left early to pick you up." 

"You're so cute. Truly a sap at heart." Carmilla gave her a mock glare.

"I am neither of those things, cupcake. Okay, maybe I'll make an exception for you." Laura released herself from Carmilla's hold. She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See, you are a sap. Don't fight me on this."

"I would never, cutie. Come on now, I have a Skype date with my brother in an hour and a half. Let's go grab some grub before you leave me to help LaF." She pouted a little.

"Well Betty is having some people over in the room. Group studying is a real pain. Do you mind if we eat out in your room?" Carmilla raised her eyebrow at Laura's wording. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Think about it..." Laura thought about what she said.

"Oh my God. I meant the food, Carm. Jeeze you're disgusting." Carmilla let out a loud laugh. That is Laura's favorite noise and she wants to hear it for the rest of her life.

"Hey,  _you_  said it Laura. To answer your question though, yes, we can eat in my room. What did you want to get?"

"Wanna grab some pizza?"

"Sounds good, let's go."

On the way to the pizza place on campus, Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulder causing the smaller girl to blush. Laura moved her hand to Carmilla's lower back. Just to be an asshole, she lowered her hand to Carmilla's ass and squeezed. Carmilla jumped from the shock and saw Laura hysterical laughing.

"Cute, cupcake. Save it for another day, yeah?" Laura stopped laughing all of a sudden.

"O-oh. Yeah, sure. Sorry Carmilla." She was embarrassed.

"Don't be. You're cute when you're flustered." Carmilla laughed.

* * *

After leaving the pizza place, Carmilla held the box in one hand while the other was tangled with Laura's. They walked back to the dorms and passed LaF on the way in. 

"Hey guys! What are you up to?"

"We're about to scarf this pizza down, actually. If we have any left over, you are first on our extras list." Carmilla smiled at them. Laura was taken a back after hearing a sweeter version of Carmilla.

"Oh wow, okay. Thanks. Enjoy your meal, I'll see you soon, Laura. I just gotta pick up some stuff for the project."

"Okay, text me when you're ready for me."

"Of course, L. Bye again." LaF turned to leave them wearing a huge grin.  _'They're so cute.'_  They thought to themselves.

Once they reached the door, Carmilla let go of Laura's hand to unlock her door. Once they got inside, she placed the pizza box on her bed. All of a sudden, Laura's lips were on hers. She didn't even bother fighting it. When Laura pulled back, Carmilla started laughing.

"Where the frilly hell did that come from?" Carmilla smiled.

"You were being cute all day, I obviously had to do something about it." Laura smiled back.

"I'll try and be cute more often then."

Laura grabbed the box of pizza while Carmilla went to her fridge and got two water bottles for them. She joined Laura on the floor with the box between them. As she took a bite, she heard Laura moan. Shivers ran down her body just from that small noise.

"Uhhh Carm, this pizza is so good."

Carmilla tried keeping her cool. "Um, yeah it's really good." She didn't want to do anything stupid so got up from the floor and walked over to her iPod dock and played her music at a decent volume to block out any future moans coming from the small girl.

The first song to come on was The Mother We Share by CHVRCHES. Laura put her slice down to comment on Carmilla's music choice.

"Carm, I had no idea you were a CHVRCHES fan. You don't even look like you'd listen to them."

"Oh really? What do I look like I'd listen too?" Carmilla raised her eyebrow.

"Something along the lines of metal and screamo. Not electropop music like this." Laura started laughing.

"Trust me, I do enjoy that music too, but I was in the electronic mood today."

The ended up eating half of the pie. It was nearing 6:55 when LaF texted Laura to come over. She got up from the floor and grabbed the box with her. 

"Thanks for the pizza, Carm. Text me later when you're done talking to your brother." Laura started to walk towards the door.

Carmilla got up from her spot on the floor and walked towards Laura. "Of course I will. I don't know how long we'll be talking for. We do have a lot to catch up on. I'll see you, buttercup." She leaned in half way only to have Laura meet her the rest of the way.

"Bye, Carm. Tell your brother I said Hi." With that, Laura turns on her heels and heads out the door.

Carmilla shuts the door once she saw Laura enter LaF's room. She slams her head on the door knowing she's in too deep with Laura. She falling in love with her. Instead of over thinking, she cleans her room for 20 minutes to make it look presentable for her brother.

* * *

Carmilla finishes cleaning her room just in time to hear the Skype notification going off. 

_William Karnstein is calling..._

Carmilla runs to her desk and hits answer. The screen is filled with a young man with the same pale skin and dark hair. 

"Hey Carmilla! You look good, extremely rested." William smiles at his sister.

"Hi William. Yeah I've been very happy for the past 4 weeks. I've had amazing sleep. Something that I haven't had since Ell and I were together."

"As much as I'd like to talk about myself Carmilla, I want to know everything about your new girlfriend." Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend, not yet at least." Will smirked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of want to ask her to be my girlfriend. I really like her, she made me extremely nervous the first time I saw her." She smiled at the memories of the first time seeing Laura. "I hate to say it Will, but I, I'm falling in love with her."

William gasped on the other end of the screen. "Baby sister, you? Falling in love again? I need to know more about this girl."

"Her name is Laura, she's a year younger than me. We live in the same dorm on the same floor. I used to see her every day in the hallways and staircases until one day she came up to me and introduced herself. I got so nervous I didn't know how to talk to her so I ran off. She's a huge nerd at heart and she's the sweetest person I've ever met. In fact, I'm sort of doing something stupid to see her."

"What could that possibly be?"

"Okay well the day she introduced herself, after I made myself look like an ass, I made a plan to see her again. So what I did was pulled the fire alarm at 1:30 in the morning just to see her and redeem myself to her. We ended up hitting it off and we've gone on a few dates. We had our first kiss last week after we went mini golfing. Then we went to this new Italian restaurant and I impressed her with my Italian. I really like her, it's scary how she has this effect over me."

"Carmilla Karnstein, you have it so bad for this girl. You need to be with her right now. She obviously likes you a lot too. I don't see why she wouldn't, you're a walking romance novel." Carmilla laughed at that.

"Please don't say that ever again. If you do, I may rip my ears off." William laughed.

The ended up talking until 12:30 AM. They did have a lot to catch up. William had gotten promoted at his job, he works as an accountant at some big law firm. Plus he is ready to pop the question to his longtime girlfriend Natalie. Carmilla couldn't be more excited for her brother. They always had a great relationship, she just wishes she could see him more often. Once she was done shutting her laptop down, she pulled out her phone to text Laura.

 **_Me:_ ** _Hey creampuff, I don't know if you're awake, but I'm done talking to my brother._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Glad to hear it. How was it?_

 **_Me:_ ** _It wasn't bad. He got promoted and he's going to propose to his girlfriend soon._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _That's great. Anyway, I'm getting drowsy, I'll talk to you in the morning okay?_

 **_Me:_ ** _Count on it. Sweet dreams, Laura._

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _Goodnight, Carmilla._

* * *

Laura went to bed as soon as she texted Carmilla. She was rudely awakened at 2:30 in the morning from the fire alarm going off.

"God, why is this happening to me?" Laura groaned out loud. 

"Not just you Laur...every fucking week." Betty said still half asleep.

There was a loud knock on the door. "GIRLS GET OUT NOW, FIRE ALARM." Perry yelled from the hallway.

Laura was wearing a tank top and shorts. Instead of freezing in just her shorts and tank top, she grabbed the first shirt that was on her bed. That shirt ended up being Carmilla's flannel.  _'She won't mind.'_  Laura thought. She slipped on her slippers, quickly tossed on the flannel without buttoning it and grabbed her blanket.

She made her way outside to spot Carmilla sitting on top of her blanket with her hair thrown up into a lazy bun and her eyes closed. Laura walked over to her. "Hey Carmilla."

"Hey cutie." She looked over Laura's outfit and noticed her flannel. "Did you miss me?"

Laura looked confused until she realized she was wearing Carmilla's shirt. "Oh shit. Sorry for not giving it back to you. You left it in my room Monday night and I forgot to give it back." 

"Don't worry, you can keep it, Laura." Carmilla opened her legs for Laura to settle between them. Once Laura sat down, she wrapped her arms around Laura's waist and kissed her neck. She set her chin on Laura's shoulder and inhaled her scent. "Anyway..." Carmilla pulled back from her shoulder and whispered in the girl's ear with a sultry tone, "You look extremely sexy in my flannel. I think you should wear it more often." 

"Oh, so next time I come over, I should wear it?" Laura used her best flirting tone.

"I think...I might like that very much." Carmilla turned Laura's head and kissed her hard.

Laura's grabbed Carmilla's hand that remained on her stomach on intertwined their fingers. Carmilla started to trace her bottom lip with her tongue seeking entrance. Laura parted her lips quickly and they fought for dominance. Laura maneuvered her position so she could easily face Carmilla. She brought her hand free hand up into Carmilla's hair and started to grip hard. Laura pulled back for a breath while the other girl moved her lips down to her neck. Laura opened her eyes suddenly remembering they were outside during the fire alarm. Behind Carmilla a few feet away was Betty. She started laughing at the face Laura made when Carmilla started to suck on her pulse point. Laura glared daggers at Betty who managed to mouth  _'get it'_  causing Laura to laugh. Carmilla pulled away from her neck after hearing the girl laugh.

"What are you thinking about?" Carmilla asked, pupils dilated with want.

"Just you. Now get over here." Laura pulled her in for another lip bruising kiss.

Carmilla smiled into the kiss. She was thinking about how nervous Laura used to make her and now here she is, sitting on the lawn making out with her during a fire alarm that she caused. This only made her deepen this kiss more. Laura pulled away from her lips and onto her neck. She moved her hands under Laura's shirt and started to dig her nails into her lower back whenever Laura hit a sensitive spot on her neck. She wanted to moan so badly, but she found herself biting her lip just to suppress it. Laura left a small hickey right above Carmilla's collarbone. She kissed her way back up her neck and up her jaw until she reached her lips. Just as she was about to kiss her again,

"LAURA AND CARMILLA. THIS IS NOT THE TIME OR PLACE FOR INDECENCY. . THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER. OUR DORM COULD BE ON FIRE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS RAVAGE EACH OTHERS MOUTHS. COME ON GIRLS I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THAN THAT." Perry yelled at the two girls loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Carmilla started laughing hysterically. Laura pulled her hands to her face hiding her embarrassment.

"Perry, we're sorry. Look, I really like Laura and it was my fault this happened. I need to be less seductive around her in public and it won't happen again. We promise, right Laura." Laura nuzzled her head into Carmilla's neck, nodded and muffled out a 'yes'. Her hot breath on Carmilla's neck tickled causing Carmilla to laugh hard. 

"Laura that tickles, stop breathing on my neck." Laura shook her head no and kissed her on her neck again. "No, no. Laura, we just told Perry we won't do that again."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I would gladly like for this to continue soon though. You're a great kisser." Carmilla blew on her nails and wiped them on her shirt, Laura boosting her ego.

"If you think I'm a great kisser, wait until you experience my mouth elsewhere." Carmilla smirked and winked at Laura. 

Laura turned crimson, "Carm, not yet. We'll have to have that conversation another day, okay?"

"No rush, cutie. I'll wait as long as needed. I'm not going anywhere."

Laura moved over and laid her head on Carmilla's lap. Carmilla started to trace patterns under her shirt and leaned down to kiss Laura's temple. They sat like that for 10 more minutes until Perry gave them the all clear. Laura slowly got up, she wanted to make sure her and Carmilla were the last ones in. Once the majority of dorm residences were inside the building, Laura got up and left her hand out for Carmilla to take. They picked up their belongings, and walked hand in hand back into the dorm. Carmilla walked Laura back to her door. 

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe sleep over one night. Nothing sexual, just sleep. We could watch something on Netflix, order in, whatever you want to do." Carmilla asked.

"I would love that Carmilla. How about Friday night, that is if you're not doing anything." Laura answered.

"You're the only person I hang out with Laura, of course I'm spending it with you. Now, go get some rest before you get extra cranky in the morning." 

"I don't think that's possible after that make out session we just had." Carmilla laughed.

"Very true, cupcake. Very true." She leaned in to kiss her goodnight.

"Night, Carm."

"Goodnight, Cupcake."

Laura leaned the rest of the way in and left a sweet peck on Carmilla's lips. She opened her door and stepped in backwards never taking her eyes off of Carmilla. Carmilla was down the hall in front of her door when she whispered "I love you, Laura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here
> 
> Shout out to Naomi for helping me out with this chapter. She's the best.


	6. Friday (Week 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basing this chapter off of Eyelids by PVRIS because why not? It's a jam...I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**FRIDAY**

Laura was sitting on her bed getting her homework done so she could have more time with Carmilla this weekend. She was just about to finish when Betty, who was also doing her work, opened her mouth.

"So Laura, I know I've been busy since Wednesday, but I have been wanting to know exactly what that little show you and Carmilla put on during the fire drill." Betty was extremely curious on their relationship. Being the roommate and best friend, she knew had every right to be nosy.

Laura forgot about the fact that Betty was encouraging her behavior mouthing _'get it'_  to her causing her to laugh. "Well, Carmilla saw I was wearing her flannel, I guess it turned her on. Oh my gosh, if you heard things she whispered in my ear before we started kissing. I would have jump on her right at that moment."

"So, why didn't you jump on her? I mean, besides the fact that you were out in public. It's pretty obvious she wants to be with you intimately."

Laura shivered at the sudden urges running through her body. "Well, I need to have some self-control. It's not the right time yet either."

"What do you mean?" Betty furrowed her brows.

Laura turned red, she hasn't admitted this to anyone yet, "It's not important. Forget it. So, how has your week been?"

Betty noticed Laura becoming uncomfortable, so she quickly changed the topic. "It's been okay. I've been working really hard in my history class, and my English class. I've been studying nonstop. I need to have some fun this weekend. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"That's really good to hear. Not the studying part, the part where you're working really hard. Actually tonight, I'm going to be sleeping over at Carmilla's." Laura fidgeted with her nails.

"Oh are you now? Are you actually going to be sleeping with her or  _sleeping_  with her?" Betty raised her eyebrow and stuck out her head.

Laura threw her pillow at her now laughing roommate. "I hate you, Betty. No, we're actually having a sleepover. She even said nothing sexual. It's just us hanging out, and hopefully we'll get to kiss a little."

"Girl, you've got it bad. What time are you heading over there?"

"I'm actually not sure...it's 8 PM now, so maybe soon." Laura brought her gaze down to the floor. "Betty, can I tell you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well, I think I'm falling in love with her. I know it sounds ridiculous because it's only been a month, but every moment I spend with her, I don't ever want it to stop. I really want her in my life. I know how dumb this sounds because we're not even a thing yet, but I do see a future with her. Carmilla is the greatest person I've been with and she makes me feel extremely special. I fell so hard for her and I think from this point on, I'm just going to keep falling and she'll be there to pick me up."

"Did you tell her any of this yet or am I the first to know?" Betty curiously asked.

"You're the first to know. I just want to know where she stands. Maybe tonight I'll find out." 

Laura's phone started going off, she checked her screen and the picture of her and Carmilla popped up, making her smile. She picked up her phone,

"Hey cupcake, come over when you're ready. I miss you."

"Hey Carmilla, I'll be over in 10. I'm just talking to Betty about something."

"Take your time, cutie. I'll be here. See you then."

"Okay bye, Carm."

Laura hung up her phone grinning ear to ear. Betty was looking at her waiting to say something.

"Laura, we can continue this conversation another time. I don't want to get in the middle of your blooming romance. I'll see you tomorrow night, now go see your girl."

"You're right. Betty, thanks for the talk. I'm glad you're here." Laura went over to hug Betty. She grabbed her bag and opened the door, "Goodnight Betty, I'll see you tomorrow."

Betty waved to Laura, "Have a great night Laura! Keep me updated!" She winked causing Laura to shake her head.

* * *

Carmilla sat on her bed patiently waiting for Laura to knock on the door. 3 minutes pass and then there is a knock on her door. She got up from her bed, walked to her door and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She opened the door to see a smiling Laura, in her flannel again.

"Hey." She leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey." Carmilla closed the distance between them. She kissed her short and sweet. Once she pulled back, "How was your day?"

"Long, boring, and I missed you." Laura smiled causing Carmilla to blush.

"I missed you too. So...are you going to come in, or am I going to have to make you sleep in the hallway?" 

"Oh crap, I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous. I never had a sleepover with someone I was into."

"Glad to be your first. Don't be nervous, I already told you this was just us hanging out." She reached out her arms to hug Laura gently.

"You're totally right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, cutie. Now come, we have a movie to watch."

Laura dropped her bag on the floor next to Carmilla's bed. Carmilla took her laptop from the desk and sat next to Laura on her bed. Laura was seated next to the wall laying down. Carmilla placed the laptop between her and Laura, resting on each of their legs. Laura took Carmilla's right hand and intertwined their fingers.

"So what are we watching?"

"I figured since you showed me your favorite movie, I'll show you mine. We'll be watching Edward Scissorhands."

"Oooo is that the movie with Johnny Depp and Winona Ryder in a small brightly colored town?"

Carmilla nodded "I take it that you've seen it then?"

"Nope." Laura frantically nodded her head. "I've heard of it, although I never got around to watch it."

"Buckle up, creampuff, you're in for a ride." She smirked at Laura, who started to cuddle into her chest. 

Once the movie finished, Laura was the one sobbing this time. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were puffy, Carmilla was glad she had a box of tissues sitting on her headboard. She grabbed the box and handed it to the still sobbing girl.

"Carm, she should have visited him. She loved him, and I know he loved her even if he wasn't a human. HE EVEN MADE AN ICE SCULPTURE OF HER! God, this movie killed me." She took a tissue and wiped her eyes, then pulled another out to blow her nose. Once she was calm, she opened her mouth again. "Plus what the hell is up with the neighbors, they're all creepy." Carmilla laughed at her.

"Laura, babe, relax please. It's just a movie. The town is supposed to be like a classic closed-minded 50s stereotype. Her bringing Edward down from his home shows that their community is not as perfect as it seems. Edward being there brings out their true nature, which is why they're all creepy." Laura grinned at Carmilla's knowledge of her favorite movie.

"Very interesting. Thanks for finally getting me to watch it." She wrapped her arms around Carmilla's waist.

Carmilla smiled at the petite girl as she captured her in a hug. "It's not a problem, cutie. Are you hungry? We can order take out or something."

"A little. We had pizza three nights ago, so that's out. Are you up for Chinese?" 

"Sounds great, let me get the number and we'll go from there."

Carmilla managed to shrug out of Laura's embrace to get the menu from her desk. Laura pouted from the loss of contact, she just always wanted to hold Carmilla. Once she found the menu, she started walking towards the bed and plopped down next to the younger girl. They ordered what they wanted and 45 minutes later, the food was at their door. They ate in silence for 20 minutes until Carmilla decided to talk.

"Cupcake?"

"Hmm?"

"After we finish, would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Absolutely. I'd love to, Carmilla."

After 20 minutes, once they finished digesting, they put on their shoes and walked out of the dorm hand in hand.

* * *

Carmilla brought Laura to one of her favorite spots on the campus. There was a dirt path behind the main building that led to a small pond. It was surrounded by trees, and it was pretty secluded so not a lot of people knew about it. Carmilla came here to study during her freshman year since William told her about it. Ever since then, she's been going to her spot. She had the roof to help clear her thoughts, but this pond was where she found herself content and relaxed. There weren't any lights around, so the path was naturally lit up by the moon and stars. Along the edge of the pond is a short railing, mainly used to keep students safe from drowning. Especially drunken students who found their way to the area.

"Wow, Carm! This place is beautiful! Where did you hear about it?"

"My brother actually told me about it back when I was freshman. He and his friends used to come here and study, but not a lot of people come here anymore. Good thing for me though because this is my study ground. I don't like having many distractions, although for you, I'll make an exception. You're the only good distraction at Silas." Carmilla smiled causing Laura to blush.

"Sorry for distracting you, Carm. This is amazing though. You can see all the stars and it's just so..."

"Romantic?" Carmilla finishes for her.

"Peaceful actually, but yeah, it is romantic as well." Laura leaned forward and captured Carmilla's lips in a swift motion.

"Patience dear. I'd like to show you something." She smiles as she moves behind Laura to grab her hand and interlocks their fingers.

Carmilla pulled their intertwined hands into the air. She slowly releases the grip from each other and starts to slide her hand down to Laura's fingers. She pulls out Laura's index finger and begins to guide her slim finger into the air. She points it to a cluster of stars only to begin tracing the stars guiding Laura's hand with hers. "That right there is..."  
  
She gets cut off by Laura, "Ursa Major."  
  
Carmilla drops her hand along with her jaw she thinks to herself  _'holy shit she's a keeper.'_  She rattled her thoughts away from herself. She wanted to question Laura so she did. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Well I do know how much you love the stars." She smiled and nudged Carmilla. "Actually, there is something that I never told you. I grew up watching the stars and looking out to the constellations. Before my mom passed, whenever it was late and I couldn't sleep, she would bring me to the backyard where we would lie on our backs in the grass and stare up into the sky. She used to point out all the constellations to me and I that was when I fell in love with them." She feels her eyes begin to water. "Ever since she passed, I couldn't bear to look at the night sky, they remind me of her so much. Now that I'm with you, I have a reason to look at the sky. The more I look up at each star, every twinkle within them, I feel if that is the way my mom stays in contact with me. She's watching me every night while I carry on with my own life."

Carmilla still standing behind Laura, she wrapped her arms around Laura's stomach. She rested her head on Laura's shoulder and left a light kiss on her neck. "You're amazing you know that?"

Laura brought her hands up to her stomach and held Carmilla's hands in place. "Carmilla, I can't help it but fall for you more each and every day that passes. You're someone I can be open with, and I trust you a lot." She slowly turned her head and placed a kiss on Carmilla's cheek.

Carmilla smiled and released her grip from Laura. She turned Laura around to face her. "Laura, I want to ask you something." Her body tensed and she became nervous.

"Carmilla, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Laura had panic in her eyes.

She didn't respond, she just stood in the same place staring straight behind Laura. All of a sudden, everything came back into focus. She looked into Laura's eyes with an apologetic look. 

"Are you okay? Please talk to me." Carmilla nodded.

She took a deep breath before speaking, "I just became really nervous, I've been wanting to ask you this and now that I know for sure you feel the same way, so I was wondering..." She exhaled and waited until she was ready. "Laura, will you, will you be my girlfriend?" 

Laura didn't answer, she just stood there with a blank expression. Carmilla tensed up thinking Laura had rejected her by saying nothing. She finally snapped out of her trance.

"Laura? Where did you go?

"What? Was that real?" Carmilla was confused.

"Was what real?"

"Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?!?" Laura blushed.

"Well, yeah. I really like you and I know we've known each other for a month, but Laura, since day one I've had a crush on you. I know I'm not the kind of girl people would approve of, they think I'm some kind of hard ass and really damaged to the point where I don't care about anyone. That's not true though, I care about you, a lot. Yes, I may be damaged, but I can be fixed. You..." Carmilla was cut off with a bruising kiss.

"Carmilla, you're rambling. Yes. Yes, I will be your girlfriend. I have never been so sure about anything before, but my feelings for you are real."

Carmilla's lips shut Laura up. They kissed passionately under the stars. She smiled into the kiss and ended up pulling away, resting her head on Laura's forehead.

"Come on, it's getting late...I could use some sleep." She grabbed Laura's hand and they trekked back to campus.

* * *

Once they got back to the room, they both switched into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and washed their faces. Laura jumped into the bed and laid on her side facing the wall. Carmilla went in right after her, she dropped her arm over Laura's side and pulled her in close. They both went to sleep spooning each other keeping warm. It was 3 in the morning when Carmilla was woken up. Laura started shaking in her sleep, she let out a whimper yelling out for her mom. Carmilla jumped and placed her hand on the smaller girls forearm and back.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey. Laura, Laura, Laura, Laura. Laura! Laura, you’re dreaming. It was just a dream. Hey…" Carmilla frowned at the girl who was clearly shaken up.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. I haven't had a nightmare in a really long time. I guess I was overdue for one. You probably hate me right now." Laura let out a nervous laugh.

"Babe, you're okay. If you want to talk about it, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I need to get this off my chest. It's about my dreams. I haven't told anyone about this either and I trust you enough to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Okay, so when I was 10 years old, I was crossing the street with my mother. We were coming back from the library 5 blocks away from my home. So we were walking across the street and I ran out ahead of her. She kept yelling my name  _'Laura, slow down. Don't go across the street. Wait for me, sweetie.'_   As a child, do you really think I was going to listen to her? I ended up running across the street when this big truck came out of nowhere speeding. My mom ran after me, she managed to push me out of the way, but it was too late. She got hit while the driver sped off without doing anything. I blame myself every day because of this. I killed my mom and I can't stand the thought knowing she'd still be here if it wasn't for me disobeying her." Tears filled both of the girls eyes, Laura's spilled out as Carmilla wiped hers away.

Carmilla started brushing her fingers through Laura's honey colored hair. She looked into her eyes as she spoke, "Laura, you can't blame yourself for this. That driver should have stayed, he should have watched where he was going, and hell he shouldn't have been speeding. I'm so sorry you had to witness that at a young age. I really wish I could take all of your pain away and never let you experience it again. I'm not going anywhere, babe. I'll be with you for the long run okay? Thank you for telling me this. It stays between us and not another word about it unless you need to talk."

"Carm, thank you for listening. I feel a little better. Right now, I just want to sleep and I don't think I can."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Do you think you could sing me to sleep? I've heard you sing in the hallway before we even met, so I know you can." She gave her a shy smile.

"I'm not denying it, cupcake. Any request?"

"Nope. Whatever pops into your head first." Carmilla smirked, she knew the perfect song.

She laid down, getting into a comfortable position. She opened her arms for Laura to snuggle into her side. Laura rested her head in the crook of her shoulder. She then placed her arm around her waist. Carmilla wrapped one arm around the girl’s petite frame and left the other on her shoulder as she began to sang,

 _I'll face my fear of the evening once I get used to this feeling._  
_I can't sleep,_  
_that’s when you're torn away from me._  
_While I'm dreaming I feel you leaving._

She started tracing patterns on Laura's upper arm. She brought her hand from the girl's waist and slowly intertwined their fingers. Carmilla placed a kiss on top of her head as she sang the next verse.   
  
_I'll face my fear of the sunrise when I wake up with your hand inside mine._  
_It's hard to say "good morning" when it's followed with "goodbye"._  
_Just wanted to say "good night"._

Laura snuggled further into her body, resting her head on her chest. She didn't dare to close her eyes once. She watched the calmness of Carmilla's lungs inhaling and exhaling. Carmilla began to sing the chorus.

 _Our eyes fighting the light,_  
_But I'm not ready to say "good night"._  
_I try and hold on tight cause it's just not time to say "good night"._  
_Say good night._

The older girl stopped rubbing Laura's arm. She moved her hands into the honey brown locks and started running her fingers through her hair gently massaging her scalp. Laura sighed contentment into her neck. She was starting to get comfortable laying on her girlfriend.  
  
_I'll face my fear of the cold nights when you leave me behind._  
_I felt your hands in my hair,_  
_I felt your breath on my neck,_  
_Yeah, I need to feel you again._  
_Just wanted to say "good night"._

Carmilla sang the chorus watching the rise and fall of her smaller girl's chest.   
  
_Our eyes fighting the light,_  
_But I'm not ready to say "good night"._  
_I try and hold on tight cause it's just not time to say "good night"._  
_Say good night._

Laura leaned her head up and started to place gentle kisses on Carmilla's neck. Carmilla felt Laura smile against her skin when her voice creaked when Laura hit her sensitive spot.  
  
_These eyes are closed again for yet another night._  
_I wake up and I can feel you by my side,_  
_but I can't find you in the dark when you're so far._  
_Yeah that's the hardest part._  
_Here comes the hardest part._

Laura detached her lips from Carmilla's neck and jaw. Carmilla smiled as she wrapped both arms around Laura again. She finished the song by singing the last chorus.

 _Our eyes fighting the light,_  
_But I'm not ready to say "good night"._  
_I try and hold on tight cause it's just not time to say "good night"._  
_Say good night._

Laura closed her eyes, continuing to nuzzle into her girlfriends neck. She dropped her arm over Carmilla's waist and found her hand to interlock their hands. Carmilla leaned down and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. She smiled as Laura leaned up to kiss her on the lips.

"Goodnight, Laura. Sweet dreams." 

"I love you, Carmilla."

"I love you too, cupcake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here
> 
> I actually have no idea how this chapter is. I read it and didn't enjoy it. Leave feedback if you must, negative or positive.
> 
> Also next chapter will be next week, I'm extremely busy this week but I'll keep you posted.


	7. Sunday Afternoon and Monday (Week 5)

**SUNDAY AFTERNOON**

Carmilla hung out with Laura all afternoon exploring town. As their day progressed, they found themselves getting hungry when they settled on eating lunch at a little cafe. After eating, they managed to do a little shopping for themselves in town. Carmilla knew this great thrift shop where they sold books for cheap which made her beam with happiness. Laura smiled after finding some cute decorations for her dorm room, most of them involving Owls since they were her favorite. Carmilla had found an adorable statue of a black panther along with a statue of a golden retriever which reminded her of Laura. She obviously had to buy them with an idea in mind, once they finished their shopping, they walked out of the store hand in hand. As they got outside, Carmilla spoke to her girlfriend.

"Hey cupcake, I found something that reminded me of us in the shop." She pulled out the two statues, "A black panther, since they're my favorite animal. Also a golden retriever, mainly because you remind of one, just because you're all cute, innocent, and playful." Laura smiled at her comment. "So what I plan on doing is that I'm going to give you the Black Panther, so you can have a reminder of me. I'll keep the golden retriever, just so I can think of you whenever I see it."

Laura started blushing hard, "You, Carmilla Karnstein, are the most romantic person on this Earth and I will not be afraid to show everyone how sappy you really are."

"You wouldn't dare, cupcake." 

"Oh, I would. What are you going to do about it?" Laura raised her eyebrows gracefully.

Carmilla takes a step in front of Laura. She gently pushes the smaller girl’s body against a wall and places her own hands behind Laura's head. She licked her lips excruciatingly slow as she watched Laura bite her lip. She leaned in gradually and whispered on the girl’s lips, "I'm going to do this..." She kisses Laura hard. Laura feels the heat rushing from face to the rest of her body in a matter of seconds. Carmilla could smell the hint of lavender and vanilla on her girlfriend, getting intoxicated by her scent. Laura's soft lips against hers made her crave the girl even more. Laura raised her hands from her sides to Carmilla's hips pulling her in closer. Carmilla started to trace her tongue along Laura's bottom lip seeking entrance. Once Laura parted her lips, Carmilla slips her tongue in fighting her for dominance. Laura pulls back biting her girlfriend's lip in the process. Both girls breathless and panting wanting more. Laura had to restrain herself from lunging in, so she rested her forehead on Carmilla's and smiled.

"Wow." Laura breathes out. "Maybe I  _should_  show everyone how romantic you are if you're going to do that." Laura laughed trying to regain her breath.

Carmilla smirked at the shorter girl ready to kiss her again when her phone started buzzing with messages. "One second, babe. Let me see what's so important." She unlocks her phone to find 4 messages from her brother. "Oh, it's just my brother, hold on cupcake."

 **_William:_ ** _Hey Carmilla._

 **_William:_ ** _I have some important news to share._

 **_William:_ ** _You're probably busy right now, but you're going to have to Skype me later._

 **_William:_ ** _I'll call you around 9 tonight. See ya then._

Carmilla sighs and rolls her eyes "He couldn't have sent all of that in one message?"

"What happened?" Laura curiously asks.

"He said he has some important news to share with me later, so he wants to Skype around 9 tonight." 

"It must be nice..." Carmilla raises her eyebrow when Laura trails off. Laura notices and then continues "It must be nice to have a sibling. It sucks being an only child."

"Having a sibling is a huge pain the ass. Trust me, you have the better end of the deal cupcake. Do you want to head back to campus?"

Laura nods her head, "Sure, I promised Betty that I'd help her with her English paper at 6. So it's probably best that we start to go back."

"Of course. Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight, I'd like for you to meet my brother. I totally get it if you don't want to. I mean we did just start dating, but he texts me constantly asking about you and I..." Laura cuts off her rambling girlfriend.

"Babe, I'll meet your brother. Please relax. You say I ramble all the time." Carmilla playfully hits Laura's arm.

"You do, and I adore it. I adore you, Laura Hollis." Carmilla takes Laura's hand as they walk back to campus.

* * *

Laura entered her room after her afternoon with Carmilla. Betty was sitting at the desk scrolling through her Tumblr dashboard, and Facebook wall. 

"Hey Betty!" Laura smiled causing Betty to turn around.

"Well hello there Laura...how was your day with your girl? Do anything fun and exciting?" She winked.

"You're actually irritating Betty. It was great, we went off campus and explored town. She knew this great thrift shop where I bought some decorations for the room, and Carmilla bought me this." She held up the tiny Black Panther sculpture.

"Why a panther?" Betty furrowed her brows.

"Because they're Carm's favorite animal. She bought another one of a golden retriever because I remind her of one."

"That sounds insulting..." Betty laughed.

"No! No…she said it's because I'm cute, innocent, and playful."

"She is so into you, it's actually sickening." Laura chuckled.

"I never told you this..." Laura stopped to keep Betty on the edge.

Betty looked right at Laura waiting for her to continue, when she didn't she yelled, "Why would you stop right there? You can't do this to a girl, Laura. You're going to give me gray hair!"

"Carmilla and I are dating!" Laura shouted.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, Carmilla and I are dating...officially."

"SINCE WHEN? WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

"Damn Betty, calm down. Friday night she asked me to be her girlfriend. It was a perfect night, we both said 'I love you.' to each other and I couldn't stop smiling."

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE LAURA!" Betty finally calmed down, "I really am so happy for you both. You're both an amazing pair and I wish you nothing but the best."

Laura couldn't help but smile at her best friends well wishing. "Thanks Betts...come on, let’s get your paper started."

Betty turned back to the screen and opened up Word as Laura read the papers outline. After two hours pass, Laura's phone goes off. She has a text from Carmilla.

 **_Carmilla:_ ** _Hey sweetheart, how goes the paper?_

 **_Me:_ ** _She's almost done. I'll be over soon._

 **_Carmilla:_ ** _Don't rush. I'll see you, babe._

"And....done." Betty types the last words on her paper. "Thank you so much Laura."

"It's not a problem Betty." Laura glances at the clock, "Anyway, I have to go. Carmilla wants me to hang with her for a few. I'll be back in like 2-3 hours."

"Keep me updated, Laur." Betty laughed and winked.

Laura turn on her heels and went right out the door.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Usually Carmilla would groan at whoever would be at her door. She smiled this time knowing her girlfriend was the other side of the door.

"One second." She got up from her desk and rushed to her door. "Hey cupcake." Carmilla gestured for her to come in.

Laura walked through the doorway and stood in front of the taller girl "Hey Carm." She leaned up to kiss Carmilla.

"My brother is going to be calling me on Skype soon. I have an idea though."

"What is it?" Laura tilts her head to the side.

"Well, I didn't tell him we were dating yet. So after he tells me his news, I'm going to say something along the lines of 'William, I have news for you too...' then I'll grab your hand, pull you into the frame and introduce you."

"Really? You are such a sap. I love it...and I love you."

"I love you too, muffin." Laura snickered.

"Muffin? Seriously? You need to work on some better nicknames." Carmilla laughed.

"Fine, I'll try harder next time,  _Laura_." Laura rolled her eyes but left a lingering kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

All of a sudden,

_William Karnstein is calling..._

"Cupcake, go sit on my bed. I let you know when it's time."

"Sure thing babe."

Carmilla waited a few seconds before clicking accept. She inhaled and exhaled keeping her cool as she pressed the button.

"Hey Kitty! How goes it?" William smiled at his sister.

"Hi William...everything is perfect here. What was so urgent that you needed to talk to me about?" Will rolled his eyes.

"Patience young one..." William turned to the side and yelled "Natalie! Come here and say hello to my sister."

A few seconds later, William's longtime girlfriend comes into the frame. 

"Hi Carmilla! It's so nice to see you again! You look so beautiful." Carmilla blushed.

"Thanks Natalie...it's great to see you as well." Natalie smiled at Carmilla and turned her head to Will.

"So, Natalie and I have some news to share..." Carmilla stared at the screen waiting for them to say something "...WE'RE ENGAGED!" Both screamed in unison.

"No fucking way! Congratulations you guys! This is so exciting! Oh, I have some news too." Carmilla lowered her gaze.

"What's wrong Carmilla? Did something happen?" William had a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, something happened..." Carmilla held out her hand. She hesitated at first before throwing on a huge grin "I would like you both to meet my beautiful girlfriend, Laura Hollis." Carmilla pulls Laura into the frame and has her sit beside her on a stool.

"Hi! I'm Laura. It's nice to meet you both. Oh and congratulations on the engagement!" Laura smiled at them. She intertwined her fingers with Carmilla's under the desk.

"Hello Laura. It's nice to finally meet the girl my sister always talks about. Take good care of her, yeah?" Carmilla started to blush as Will smiled at both girls.

They spoke for 2 hours until Will called it a night. He had to go to work in the morning and the girls had class. Once they closed out the chat, Carmilla walked Laura to her dorm. She kissed her goodnight and walked back to her room. She went to bed with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**MONDAY**

Classes were finished for the day, Laura was heading back to her room. She hasn't seen Carmilla all day although they have been texting constantly. As Laura enters her room, Betty is sitting on her bed reading.

"Hey Laura. I think we need to have a little talk." Laura frowns thinking something bad.

"About what?"

"Carmilla." Laura starts to panic. She paces the room frantically. "Laura, Laura...calm down. It's nothing bad all. I just made an observation that's all."

"Oh, that's good I guess? What did you see?" She relaxes a bit and sits on her bed looking at Betty.

"Well I didn't see anything, I noticed something though."

"And that is?"

"Whenever you and Carmilla don't see each other during the day, the fire alarm goes off in the middle of the night."

"What? You think it's her pulling the alarm?"

"Look, the alarm is right next to her door, it could be her. I'm not saying it is, but if it is her, she's got it so bad for you that she's willing to fuck up everyone's sleep just for a chance to see you."

Laura smiled, "I honestly don't think she would do that. She wouldn't take the time to do that when she could be sleeping. Trust me, I've hung out with her plenty of times to know how much she likes to sleep."

"Fine, we'll see what happens tonight. If the alarm goes off, we know it's her."

"That literally proves nothing." Laura phone starts ringing. "Hold on...it's her." She picks up, "Hey Carm."

"Hey cutie, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over tonight? I haven't seen you all day and I miss you."

"Sounds great babe...I missed you too. I'll see you soon okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Carmilla hung up.

Betty stares at Laura with a blank face, "So she wants to see you huh?"

"She asked me to sleep over, which I will happily oblige because she's my girlfriend. Plus, I missed her all day."

"Go get your girl, Hollis…we can continue this another night."

She gets off her bed and pulls out her duffle bag for her pajamas, clothes and toiletries for the following morning. 5 minutes later she's out the door.

* * *

Carmilla's seated on her bed after spending the time after she dropped Laura off cleaning her room. She smiles when she gets a text from Laura.

 **_Creampuff:_ ** _I'm leaving now, I'll see you in 2 minutes._

 **_Me:_ ** _Not a problem, I'll have my door unlocked for you._

Carmilla gets up from her bed and unlocks the door. She inspects her room one last time making sure everything is neat and spotless. Suddenly the door creaks opened.

"Hey babe." Carmilla smiles at the tiny girl. "I missed you today."

"I've missed you too...sorry I couldn't see you during breaks. I had to talk to my professor who ended up having me go all the way from his office to the library and it was just a mess. Now, I'm all yours and that's all I'll need." Laura noticed her girlfriend blushing.

"Good. Because I'm not going anywhere, baby." Carmilla closed the door behind her girlfriend. She backs her up against it and places her hand on her cheek. Her thumb starts to caress Laura's smooth skin, her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling as she leans into the touch. Carmilla presses a soft loving kiss to her forehead, down to her nose, and then ending right on her lips. Laura frowns as Carmilla pulls back. The older girl starts to smile causing Laura's insides to melt. Laura grabs the back of her girlfriend’s neck and pulls her into a lip bruising kiss. As always, their kisses soon become heated. Carmilla picked up the smaller girls legs and wrapped them around her waist as she walked them back to her bed. She gently places her girlfriend down as she kisses her hard. "You're so beautiful, Laura." She whispers on the girls lips. She starts to trail her hands down Laura's shirt, starting to undo the buttons. She moves her lips down to Laura's neck as she her hands make their way down her shirt. Laura moans loudly as she hits a sensitive spot, sending a wave of heat into Carmilla's body. As soon as she gets the shirt opened, off the girl’s shoulders and drops it onto the floor. Laura quickly grabs Carmilla's hands to pull them away.

Carmilla was leaving a trail of wet sloppy kisses down Laura's neck and starts to sucks on her collarbone before the smaller girl can speak, "Carm...before we go on, I need to tell you something." 

She leans her head up a bit to answer her girlfriend without a mumbled voice. "What is it sweetheart?" she places her lips back on her pulse point slightly sucking causing Laura to moan.

Before she loses her train of thought, she opens her mouth. "No, Carm. Please listen to me...” Carmilla's head snaps up, the lust in her eyes turns to panic.

"I'm so sorry. I hope I'm not going to fast, I know we're still new in the relationship but I...”

"Carm, shut up. I want to, trust me I really want to, but..." Laura starts to blush as she takes a sharp breath before exhaling, "I'm a virgin. I just want it to be perfect and I really want it to be the right time, not because things got heated quickly."

Carmilla raises her eyebrows as she smiles. "Laura, I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do. I love you, and I will wait as long as I have to. You're worth it and I have all the time in the world."

"I really do love you, Carmilla. Do you think for now, we can just cuddle and maybe watch a movie?"

"Whatever you want, princess." Carmilla gets off of Laura and picks her shirt up from the floor. Once she hands it to Laura, she lays next to her, opening her arms for the girl to settle in. They soon fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arm.

* * *

2:30 in the morning, the alarm goes off as both girls are entangled with each other. Both girls jump from their slumber hearing the alarm and a loud knock on the door.

"GUYS GET UP NOW, THERE IS A FIRE." Perry yells from the hallway.

Laura moves Carmilla's arms from her waist before speaking, "Carm, we have to go."

"No." Carmilla grumbled. "It's probably another false alarm."

The air around them starts to smell like fire. "Nope, there is definitely a fire. Let's go." Laura straddled Carmilla's hips as she got off of her.

Carmilla breathes in the smell, "Yeah that smell sure is a fire, let's get moving." Before Laura knows it, Carmilla picks up Laura and throws her over her shoulders as they run out of the dorm. "Watch it people, beautiful girl coming through." Laura playfully screamed the entire time she was leaned over her girlfriends shoulder.

As they got outside, Carmilla put her down. "You're an asshole, Carm." Laura giggled

"I had to save my girlfriend, I was being a gentlewoman." She smirked causing Laura to shake her head.

"How much do you want to bet that LaF caused this fire?"

"You totally don't want to bet with me cupcake. You'll regret it immediately."

Laura wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s neck. "Try me."

"Okay, so if I win, you have to sing a One Direction song at karaoke night at The Lustig, and if you win, I'll cook you dinner."

Laura looks up into the air, index finger resting on her chin as her tongue peaks out of the corner of her mouth, "Deal." Both girls shake hands and walk up to Perry.

"So Perry, what's the deal?" Carmilla asked.

"Oh, LaFontaine had an experiment gone wrong."

"YES! I WIN SUCKER! YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME DINNER!" Laura started jumping and clapping her hands like a child when they get their way.

"Calm down, cupcake." She laughed.

When Perry shook her head at the two girls, Carmilla leaned into her ear "I would have cooked for you anyway." Laura stared blushing.

* * *

Betty was standing in the crowd looking miserable, so Laura wanted to talk to her. "Carm, I'll be right back. I just need to talk to Betty quickly."

"Sure thing cutie."

Laura kissed her cheek before moving on to talk to Betty. "Betty! What's wrong?"

"This fucking alarm is ruining my sleep schedule. Was it your girlfriend?" She smirked.

"Nope. Sorry Betts...LaFontaine had an experiment gone wrong." 

Betty shook her head "Typical LaFontaine...anyways Laura, I don't want you to keep your girlfriend waiting, she looks sad without you."

She turned to look at her girlfriend who was seated on the ground with a slight frown. "You're right. She does look sad, she's just not that good at making friends. Eventually, she'll warm up to people. I'm going to go see if she's okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Have a great night Laur." They hugged each other as Laura walked over to Carmilla.

"Welcome back, buttercup." Carmilla's frown disappeared when Laura came into view.

Laura smiled and grabbed Carmilla's hand as she sat next to her. She leaned her head on the older girls shoulder for 10 minutes until they got the all clear to enter the dorm. Carmilla got up first and quickly held her hand out for her girlfriend to take. 

"Let's go get some sleep, cutie." Carmilla smirked.

"Yeah, sleep is good." Laura smiled as she interlocked her fingers with Carmilla's.

They walked back to the room where they quickly laid back down the bed. Carmilla sat up leaning on her elbow giving Laura a lingering kiss. She bit her lip as she moved away from the kiss. Laura started to smile pulling Carmilla into another heated kiss. Carmilla's mouth parted slightly allowing Laura to slip her tongue in. She let out a low groan as Laura pulled away. The older girl quickly moved her lips to the girls jaw and neck leaving soft kisses on the soft flesh. She placed one more kiss on the girl’s lips before laying on her back. Laura took the opportunity to rest her body in the unoccupied space as she threw her arm over Carmilla's waist. She rested her head right on her chest, letting the sound of Carmilla's heartbeat lull her to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Laura. I love you."

"Goodnight Carm. I love you, too."

Carmilla wrapped her free arm around Laura's shoulder rubbing soothing patterns on her arm. She placed a kiss on the top of her head and closed her eyes, listening to Laura's breathing even out. She wanted to sleep like this for the rest of her life, knowing she would wake up with the smaller girl wrapped in her arms. That's all she needs in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


	8. Saturday (Week 5)

**SATURDAY**

This week, Carmilla and Laura were inseparable, there was zero reason for Carmilla to pull the alarm. Laura slept in Carmilla's room three nights out of the week, causing Betty to smirk every time she saw the couple pass. Laura would glare daggers at her roommate, who would only laugh and go on about her day.

"Why does she keep staring at us like that?" Carmilla asked with concern to her tone.

"She wanted to know all the details about our relationship. In other words, she basically wants to know if we've had sex." Laura starts to blush before continuing "She also likes to assume that you're the one pulling the alarm at night, just so you can see me."

Carmilla's eyebrows shoot up  _'Oh fuck! She knows!'_ she shakes the panic from her thoughts as Laura opens her mouth to speak. 

"I know it's not you, so don't you worry. Whoever it is, is an asshole and I hope they suffer with extreme lack of sleep." Carmilla turns red.

"Yeah, they deserve all the pain they can get. Um...anyway, how about you and I go on a date...I did promise to cook you dinner after you won that ridiculous bet."

Laura starts laughing, "You know, I almost forgot about that. It's only ridiculous because you lost, babe. Let's plan what we want for dinner and then get to the grocery store."

"No, no cupcake. You pick what you want and I'll make it." Laura's starts beaming, Carmilla knows what she's going to say, "We are NOT having cookies for dinner. Real food, Laura."

"Fine, fine. How about Carbonara? It's easy and it will be delicious."

"Perfect, now let's get going." Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand as they make their way to the grocery store.

* * *

They walked into the grocery store with their fingers interlocked, Carmilla grabbed a basket and started heading to the produce section. She picked up some lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, celery and some carrots. She decided to tease Laura along the way.

"These cupcake..." Carmilla holds up the carrots and tomato "...are what you call fruits and vegetables. They're healthy and rid you of heart disease and diabetes."

"Ha ha, very funny Carmilla." Laura's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh Laura, I'm just messing around. I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Come, let's go get everything else." Laura tugged her arm as they made their way to the next aisle.

They went to the dairy section where they picked up eggs, Parmesan and Pecorino cheese. Laura removed her hand from Carmilla's as she walked over to the deli to pick up some bacon. As soon as she picked it up, her hand quickly found Carmilla's and they went to grab the last of their ingredients such as the spaghetti and black pepper. The couple walked to the cashier and quickly paid for their items. The next stop was to the liquor store for a bottle of wine.

"What will go with our meal? I know you lived in Italy for 3 months, so I figured you'd be the expert."

"Pinot Grigio is the match. It's crisp and will go down perfect." Carmilla said searching for it on the shelf. Once she found it, she paid for it and turned to Laura. "Now let’s get back and let me start this meal for us."

"You are absolutely perfect, babe. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Hey you won fair and square. I do keep my promises, cutie."

"Good, because next time I'm doing something for you." Carmilla smirked at the smaller girl.

"I like the sound of that." Carmilla winked causing Laura to blush.

"Carm...."

"Laura..." She mocked back. "No, I'm only kidding, come on let’s get this food cooking."

* * *

Once they got back to the dorm, Carmilla started preparing the meal as Laura settled on doing her paper. 

"I don't see why I can't help."

"Laura, the bet was that I cook  **YOU**  dinner." She walked over to Laura and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Relax and work on that paper of yours. The sooner you finish, the sooner we can cuddle."  _'Crap did I really just say that? Me, Carmilla Karnstein, wanting to cuddle with my adorable, sweet, cute, gorgeous girlfriend? Fuck it. I love her.'_

Laura noticed Carmilla space out "Hey, are you okay?"

Carmilla gazed over to her girlfriend "Absolutely, I was just thinking about how much I love you."

"Keep saying things like that, and we're skipping straight to dessert." Laura winked while Carmilla blushed hard.

"Says the virgin." That earned her a slap on the arm. "I'm kidding. Laura do your work, I have this covered."

"Are you sure?" Laura just wanted to make sure one last time.

"Completely...it will be ready in like 30 minutes." Laura started to walk away before Carmilla spoke again "Oh, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"If you really want to help, you can always set the table." Laura's face lit up.

"YAY!" She ran over to Carmilla and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "It will look perfect Carm. I love you."

"I love you, too." 

Laura ran over to the cabinet and took out two salad plates, two dinner plates, and two wine glasses. She found an ice bucket sitting in one of the cabinets. She brought it over to the freezer where she dumped whatever ice that was in the tray into the bucket. She placed the bottle of Pinot Grigio in it as she continued to set the table. Carmilla happened to have a few spare candles lying around so she gave them to Laura to set up. She didn't light them until they were ready to eat, she still had a paper to work on. Laura folded the napkins, placed the silverware down and walked over to Carmilla to kiss her cheek.

"Table is set, I'm going to go back to my paper. Let me know when you're ready."

"Absolutely. 20 more minutes babe. I'll come get you." She placed a lingering kiss on Laura's lips as she went back to her place in front of the stove.

* * *

Laura was half way through her paper when Carmilla came over to her. 

"How goes the paper?" Carmilla asked.

"Oh, I have more than half of it done. So that gives me a lot more time to spend with you, rather than in front of a computer screen."

"Perfect." Carmilla kissed Laura on the cheek. "Dinner is ready, so if you follow me to the table, you will be more than pleased."

Laura quickly grabs Carmilla's hand and interlocks their fingers. They walk over to the dining room table where the food is served, candles are lit, and the wine has been poured. The smell of the food quickly made Laura drool.

"Easy cupcake, you look like you haven't seen food before." Laura laughed.

"I'm starving and it looks amazing. Thank you Carm." 

Carmilla pulled out Laura's seat for her, "It's not a problem at all. You deserve it babe."

Laura started smiling, "How did I get so lucky? You're perfect Carmilla."

"Far from it, but I accept your compliment. Now let’s eat before it gets cold."

They ate in comfortable silence with the occasional moan from Laura because the food tasted so good. Carmilla started to play with Laura's feet under the table turning into a game of footsies. Laura would blush and Carmilla would smile right back at the beautiful girl across the table.  _'God she is gorgeous.'_  Carmilla thought to herself.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" The smaller girl grabbed her napkin and started wiping her face.

"Nope. Nothing wrong at all. I was admiring your beauty." Carmilla smiled watching the blush rush up Laura's cheeks.

"You're not so bad yourself Carm. Hey, do you want to maybe sleepover my room tonight? Betty is staying over at the Summer Society house."

"Sounds great. After we finish here, I'll go to my room and grab a few things and we can head over."

"Okay. Thank you again, Carmilla."

"For what?" She raised her eyebrows.

"For dinner, and making tonight wonderful. You are an amazing cook, and I may have you cook for me more often."

"It was my pleasure cutie. Anything for my girl."

Laura grinned ear to ear  _'She called me hers, holy shit. I know she's already my girlfriend, but still. I'm so in love with her.'_   Laura was lost in her thoughts until Carmilla waved her hand in her face.

"Earth to Cupcake? You good?"

Laura snapped out of her daze, "Amazing actually. Wanna help me clean up so we can get back to the room?" 

"Sure. Are you certain you're okay? You like dozed off out of nowhere." Carmilla was genuinely concerned.

"Positive. I was thinking about you actually. I really do love you and I love you more and more with each day that passes."

"Oh creampuff, you're entirely too sweet." Carmilla was blushing this time.

They quickly cleaned the kitchen and the table. They managed to have some left overs, so they put them in a container and brought them to Carmilla's room to store in her mini fridge. Carmilla grabbed her pajamas, along with her toiletries and headed out of her room hand in hand with Laura.

* * *

As soon as they got into Laura's room, Carmilla went to the bathroom and switched into her pajamas, Laura did the same. 5 minutes later when Carmilla got out of the bathroom, Laura was laying on her bed in a pair of booty shorts and a tank top. The older girl's jaw dropped and her eyes bulged out of her head.  _'Does she realize what she does to me?'_ She rattled the thoughts from her head. Carmilla was wearing a lot more clothing than her girlfriend. She was wearing a pair of black and gray flannel pants and a smoke colored t-shirt.

"Cupcake...aren't you going to be cold in that?" Laura noticed the blush on Carmilla's face.

"I won't be cold when you join me." She patted the spot next to her. "Also it does get hot in here sometimes in the middle of the night."

Carmilla slowly walked over to the bed and once she sat down, Laura was on top of her.

"Laura! What are you doing?" Carmilla yelped at the sudden pressure and heat running through her body.

"You were amazing all night, I just really want to kiss you right now." Laura slowly leaned in, only to have Carmilla grab the back of her neck to get their lips together quicker.

Laura kissed her passionately, while Carmilla's hands weaved through her hair. Her tongue traced Carmilla's bottom lip, so she parted her lips for Laura's tongue to meet hers. She let out a low moan only to have her girlfriend moan back. Laura moved her hands from Carmilla's cheeks to her waist. She removed her lips from hers to start peppering kisses down Carmilla's sharp jaw and to her neck. All she could smell on her girlfriend was vanilla and she wanted to drown in the scent. Carmilla smelled like home and it only made Laura wrap her arms around the girl tighter. Carmilla smirked against Laura's cheek as she hit a sensitive spot on her neck. Her teeth gently scrapped the soft skin on her neck causing her to let out another moan. Carmilla moved her lips from Laura's neck to her ear, "Fuck Laura. You drive me crazy." She bit on her earlobe and Laura smiled against her neck. Carmilla placed her hands on Laura's waist and started playing with the hem of her tank top. Her hands natural drifted upwards under her shirt, causing the tank top to rise up her stomach and over her chest. Carmilla's eyes lingered on Laura's toned stomach. "My God, you're beautiful Laura." Laura thanked her with a lip bruising kiss. She pulled back to have the older girl take her shirt off, before kissing her again. Laura was wearing only her bra and booty shorts as Carmilla moved Laura's hands to the hem of her shirt. Laura decided to move lower kissing the newly exposed skin on Carmilla's stomach. Each kiss left a trail of goosebumps all the way up to her chest. Carmilla flipped her over, now she was on top.

Carmilla pushed some hair out of Laura's face and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at the girl under her who reciprocated the gesture back. Carmilla placed her lips on Laura's jaw and kissed down her body slowly. She left a hickey on Laura's shoulder (so she could cover it) and another on her collarbone. She moved her way down Laura's body kissing the space between her breast and down her stomach. She kissed along her hip bone reaching the waist line of her shorts, not wanting to go further down. Carmilla grabbed both sides of the shorts on her hips and looked at Laura waiting for consent to pull them down. Laura into Carmilla's eyes which were hungry for lust and love. She couldn't go through with it though.

"Carm, I love you. I really want to do this, but I'm still nervous. Do you think we can slow down a bit?" Carmilla responded by placing a kiss on her lips.

"Laura, when you're ready, you're ready. I'm not going to force you into it. I want our first time to be special...but I want your first time to be amazing. I'm not rushing you at all, when that day comes, you'll know. I love you Laura, and I'm not going anywhere." Laura kissed her back.

"Do you think you could toss me my shirt? We can always watch a movie and cuddle if you're up for that." 

"That sounds wonderful cupcake. Again, I'm sorry if I rushed you into it." Laura got out of the bed to grab her laptop from her desk.

"No it wasn't you, you were being incredible and I'm just made myself a nervous blob." Laura laughed.

"Don't worry cutie, you'll be okay." Carmilla opened her arms for Laura to settle in as she placed the laptop on their legs.

They laid in bed watching 30 Rock until they both fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


	9. Tuesday (Week 6)

**TUESDAY**

Laura's class was let out at 4, thankfully for her, her last class was cancelled and she can finally catch up on some work. As she walks into her room, Betty is there with a smug look on her face.

"Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in days!" Betty shouts.

"I've been with Carmilla. I'm sorry for not telling you. We've been spending a lot of time together and I'm sorry for being distant with you." Laura frowned.

"Hey, it's okay Laura. Really it is. I know you have your girlfriend and I've been hanging out with the Summer Society girls, well mainly Danny..." Betty starts to blush.

"Wait....Danny as in Danny Lawrence? 6 feet of ginger Danny? My lit TA Danny?" 

"Yep! That's the one. She's really sweet and we've been having a lot of study dates lately. We went to dinner a few times plus she's pretty cool. Have you talked to her at all?"

"I've noticed her in class obviously. How can you miss her?" Laura snorts, "I never had the chance to talk to her because she's always busy, plus I don't have a reason to talk to her. I know what's going on in my class so it's not really necessary."

"You should talk to her! She's friendly and she won't hurt you. Oh my God, I have an idea! We should double date one night. Maybe next weekend if none of us are doing anything." 

"Sounds great Betts! If I see Carm tonight, I'll let her know!" Laura walked over to her desk and placed her bag down. She looked at her phone when it lit up with a text from Carmilla.

 **_Carmilla:_ ** _Hey babe. Come by later, I have news._

 **_Me:_ ** _Okay, I'm just talking to Betty._

 **_Me:_ ** _I'll be over in half an hour or so._

 **_Carmilla:_ ** _Perfect. See ya then cutie._

"Sorry about that. Carmilla has news for me. Hopefully it's good. Oh God, what if it's not?!? What do I do? Oh my gosh, Betty help me." Betty walked over to Laura and smacked her cheek.

"Laura! Calm the fuck down! I'm sure everything is great. If it wasn't, you know she'd be at the door." Laura placed her hand on her cheek.

"No you're totally right. She would have called me too if it was bad. Okay, I'm good." Betty laughed.

"Please don't have an aneurysm about this. Just relax and breathe. Everything will be fine." 

"You're right. Shit Betty that actually hurt. I'm going to ice my cheek before I go."

"Sorry Laura. I didn't think I hit you that hard. Hopefully your girl won't murder me." Betty laughed

Laura shook her head laughing, "Betty, she wouldn't hurt a fly, she's a softie at heart."

"Whatever you say." Betty's phone starts to ring. "It's Danny, now if you excuse me, I have a date to get to. Don't wait up." Betty winked at Laura as she left the room.

Laura pulled out her phone, 2 rings later "Hey Carm! I'm coming now. Betty has...a thing."

"Okay, I'll be here waiting for you." Carmilla answered. "Don't bother getting changed either, we're not doing anything big."

"Sure...want to tell me what this is about?"

"You'll find out soon. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Carmilla hung up first letting Laura get prepared for the night.

* * *

**EARLIER**

Carmilla was walking to her class when her phone started ringing. She looked down at the caller I.D. took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello William."

"Hey Kitty...what are you doing?"

"Walking to class. What else would I be doing at this time?"

"Sleeping probably..." Carmilla snorted, "Anyways, I have some news for you."

"Enlighten me, William."

"Natalie and I are dropping by tonight, we're taking you and Laura out for dinner. We're probably going to end up at The Lustig, so don't dress up."

"Sounds great! I'll tell Laura when I see her later. What time should we meet?"

"Hmm? Natalie what time should we meet my sister?" Carmilla hears a small soft voice in the background "How does 7:30 sound?"

"Perfect...I'll see you then Willy boy." Carmilla laughed.

"Ugh, you know I hate it when you call me that. Whatever. Love you sis, see you tonight."

"Yeah, tonight." She hung up her phone and placed it back into the pocket of her green army jacket.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Laura looked into the mirror before she left her room. She looked down on her outfit, she was wearing a navy t-shirt with a burgundy cardigan with a pair of dark jeans and her gray oxfords. She quickly brushed her hair and lightly redid her make up. She grabbed her black leather jacket and walked out of the door. She walked down to Carmilla's room and gently knocked on the door. 2 knocks later, Carmilla was there smiling.

"Hey cutie." She scanned Laura's outfit. "You look beautiful as always...burgundy is a great color on you."

Laura examined Carmilla's outfit. She was wearing her black jeans with her infamous leather boots, and a striped white and black crop top. Laura glanced up at her head, she was wearing black beanie to hide her messy hair which was straight for once. "You look gorgeous, Carm...I really think that beanie makes you look sexy." She leaned up to kiss her girlfriend. Carmilla leaned down and met her halfway. Once their lips touched, Laura started to smile.

"So cupcake, the reason why I asked you here is because..." She started to drift off.

"What's wrong Carm? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. It's just weird. My brother is in town and wants to take us to dinner. His fiancée will be there as well, he just really wants to meet you in person."

"There is nothing weird about that babe. I would love to meet them both." Laura looked down on her outfit, "I probably should have worn something nicer than this though."

Carmilla shook her head and grabbed her girlfriend’s waist, "Laura, no you don't have to dress up for my brother. Besides, we're going to The Lustig, just a sleazy old college bar. You look perfect as always." She gave her girlfriend another kiss. "So since we have like an hour and a half to spare, would you like to accompany me on a walk?"

Laura smiled brightly, "I would love nothing more." Carmilla grabbed her green jacket as Laura held the door open, "After you my lady."

"Oh, why thank you." Carmilla blushed and grabbed Laura's hand as they left her room.

* * *

Carmilla brought Laura to the pond behind the school where she had asked her out. The weather was getting a bit colder and nights grew longer. The sun was starting to set so Carmilla took the opportunity to watch it with her girlfriend. Laura climbed up the railing and sat facing the water. Carmilla stood behind her wrapping her arms around her waist leaning her head against Laura's arm. In this position, they sat in silence as they watched the sun slowly set. Laura was the first to speak.

"The view is breathtaking. I can't believe the sight I'm seeing. It's so perfect." 

Carmilla responded "Dusk is just an illusion because the sun is either above the horizon or below it. And that means that day and night are linked in a way that few things are there cannot be one without the other yet they cannot exist at the same time."

Laura laughed "Did you really just quote The Notebook?"

"Maybe." She laughed. "Whatever cupcake. This view doesn't compare to your beauty though." 

The smaller girl sighed in content as she held Carmilla's hand that was placed on her waist. They watched the rest of the sunset. As the sun finally disappeared beyond the horizon, Laura turned around on the railing opening her legs for her girlfriend to stand between them. She wrapped her arms around her neck as Carmilla rested her hands on Laura's thighs. Carmilla looked up at her girlfriend who was grinning wide.

"How was class cupcake?"

"Boring as usual. I missed you very much. I'm happy you brought me here though."

"I missed you too. It's been a while since I've watched a sunset. I usually just come out here for the stars, but maybe this is something we could do. If you want." She looked down to the ground "I know it's going to get colder now that winter is coming, so maybe we can bring a blanket and drink tea or hot chocolate and watch the sunset."

"Carmilla, I'd love that so much. You really are amazing and I'm so glad that your mine. I love you." She leaned into Carmilla.

Carmilla met her halfway but before kissing her, she whispered on her lips "I love you too." She brought their lips together into a passionate kiss. She traced Laura's bottom lip only to have Laura open her mouth for the girl to enter. Carmilla dragged her hands up Laura's thighs and up to her waist. Laura moved her hands from Carmilla's neck cupped her cheeks bringing her closer. Laura pulled back first needing air, Carmilla didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of oxygen as she moved her lips down to Laura's neck slightly sucking on her skin. The younger girl let out a small moan as her girlfriend hit a sensitive spot. She brought her hands to grip onto the dark hair only to keep her where she wanted her. She moved her lips back to Laura's and kissed her hard. 

BZZZ. BZZZ.

"Fuck." Carmilla detached herself from Laura. "Sorry cupcake." She pulled her phone out her pocket and saw Will was calling her. "I've gotta take this. Give me a minute babe."

Laura smiled slightly out of breath. "Take your time Carm."

Carmilla walked a few feet away from Laura as she spoke to her brother.

"What's up William?"

"We are on our way now. Start getting ready."

"Laura and I are already out...you sort of interrupted something..."

"Too much info little sis...keep it in your pants for a while and start making your way over." William laughed.

"Will do. I love you."

"Love you too." Carmilla hung up her phone and made her way over to Laura.

"Sorry about that, Will and Natalie are on their way, we should get going too." Laura nodded as Carmilla held out her hand for Laura to get off the railing with ease. Soon their fingers were interlocked and they made their way to The Lustig.

* * *

The last time the girls were here, they were getting to know each other. They opened up to one another and Carmilla comforted Laura as she cried. This was different, Laura would be meeting Carmilla's brother face to face.

"I'm a little nervous." Laura admitted.

"Don't be nervous, sweetheart. He's literally a male version of me."

"Oh, that makes me feel better especially how nervous I was to talk to you." Laura laughed.

They sat quietly in a corner booth. They were seated for 5 minutes when Carmilla's phone rang.

"Hey! We'll looking for a spot, we'll be right in."

"Okay. See you soon." She hung up her phone.

Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and smiled. "Are they here?"

"Yeah, they're just getting a spot so they'll be here shortly."

Kirsch is their waiter once again. "Hey mysterious hottie and little nerd hottie, long time no see."

"Yeah, we've been..." They get interrupted as the door opens and Kirsch looks towards the entrance.

"BRO!" He runs over to the door and gives the guy a bear hug.

Carmilla turns around thinking  _'What the actual fuck.'_  until she notices the man being hugged was her brother. 

"BRO! I've missed the hell out of you!"

"Same! The Zetas haven't been the same without. What are you doing back here?"

"Meeting my sister and her girlfriend for dinner." He scans the bar and sees Carmilla. "HEY CARMILLA!" 

"Ugh, why does he have to make a scene?" Laura laughs as Carmilla face palms.

"Aw, Carmilla. He misses you and college life too. Be happy for him."

William walks over with Natalie holding her hand. They make their way over to the booth and Carmilla gets up from her seat to greet them. She kisses Natalie on the cheek and hugs her brother.

"Natalie, William, this is my girlfriend Laura Hollis."

Laura smiles and holds out her hand for them to take. "It's so nice to finally meet you both. Well in person that is." She stops herself from rambling.

"It's wonderful to meet the girl who makes my sister the happiest she's been in the longest time. I'm glad she has you." William smiled.

"Hey how about a round of drinks?" Carmilla asks. "Hey Kirsch, can we get a round of beers over here?" Kirsch smiles at her and gives a thumbs up.

Once Kirsch comes back with their drinks, they get to talking about details for their wedding where Natalie asks Carmilla to be her Maid of Honor. She agreed right away having known Natalie for the longest time. 

* * *

Two hours later and a crap load of drinks later, William and Natalie left after paying the check. Will only had two drinks knowing he would be driving. Carmilla and Laura walked out of the bar hand in hand. Laura was tipsy, Carmilla was trashed.

"Uh Carm, you're going to have to walk with me okay."

"You're so pretty Laura. I'm so lucky."

Laura laughed, "Thanks babe. Seriously though, are you okay enough to walk?"

Carmilla put her hands over Laura's mouth "Shhhhhhh, I'll be fine cupcake."

"Okay then, let's get going."

Half an hour later they get back to the dorm. They stand outside Laura's room and Laura looks down at the door. She notices a sock on the door knob. 

"Ugh, fucking Betty." Laura breathes out.

Carmilla looks at the door knob, "That's exactly what's happening, good job cupcake, you solved your first story." 

Laura laughed loud, "Come on lets go to your room, I'm sleeping over tonight."

"A pretty girl in my bed, that sounds amazing." Carmilla hiccupped. 

"Shit, where are your keys?"

Carmilla smirked before answering, "In my front pocket, wanna get them from me." She winked.

"You're so drunk, holy shit. Can you please get them Carmilla, I need you in your room."

"Fi...fine, you're no fun." Laura frowned "I'm just kidding. I love you forever and everrrr." She pulled out her keys and handed them to Laura.

She gets the door opened and closes it quickly as soon as they're in the room.

"I'm going to get undressed, Carm."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." She smirked causing Laura to blush.

"No, I'm going to change into pajamas, I'm borrowing some of yours. Plus I need you to get undressed as well."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She pulled off her shirt in record speed. Her boots went flying across the room and her pants were quick to follow. She put her hair up into the messiest bun possible as she watched Laura get changed. Laura was clad in her bra and underwear when Carmilla looked up. "Wow...cupcake. You're gorgeous."

"Now is not the time Carm, but thank you. Give me a minute to put some clothes on and I'll help you into yours." Laura took a flannel from the closet and threw it on leaving the last two buttons on top opened, she got out a pair of shorts and a tank top for Carmilla. "Here, put this on."

"Help me with the shirt." Laura lifts her girlfriend’s arms up and grabs the shirt from her lap. As she leans in to put it on, Carmilla starts placing sloppy kisses along her neck and what was visible of her collarbone. "You in that flannel does things to a girl."

"As much as I want to, you're drunk Carmilla. Another time, okay. Hopefully soon, I'm ready, but not right now."

"Okay, I'm so-sorry. Let me get this on and we can sleep." She fixed her shirt and put her shorts on. "I love you, cupcake." She kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. Goodnight babe."

* * *

Laura set an alarm for the morning since she has a 9 AM class. Her alarm went off really loud causing Carmilla to wake up.

"Turn that fucking thing off before I break it."

"Good morning to you too sleepyhead." She placed a kiss on Carmilla's forehead.

"Sorry cutie, I have a killer headache and it's too early for anything."

"Would you like me to skip class and stay here with you?"

"Would you? I like cuddling with my girlfriend and sleeping till 2 in the afternoon."

"Anything for you Carm...once you're feeling better, we need to have a talk."

 _'Oh shit...what did I do?'_  Carmilla thinks to herself. "Um...okay, what about?"

"It's nothing bad, in fact, I think you'll enjoy it...now let's get some rest, yeah?"

"Okay, goodnight, well good morning actually....hey Laura?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I be the little spoon?" She blushed.

"Absolutely." Laura moved into Carmilla's form and placed a kiss on her neck "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Carmilla smiled into her pillow.

* * *

2 PM on the dot, Carmilla woke up. Carmilla stretched her legs and arms feeling a familiar weight on top of her. She looked down and saw Laura curled into her chest. She reached for her phone and quickly snapped a picture of her girlfriend and set it as her home screen. She rubbed Laura's back causing the girl to wake up.

"Hmmmm. Morning Carm."

"Technically afternoon, thanks for staying with me."

"It's not a problem. How are you feeling?" Laura looked into her brown eyes.

"Like I got ran over 9000 times by a truck." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

"Want me to get you some Advil?"

"That would be amazing actually." Laura got up and Carmilla noticed the girl was wearing her flannel with her chest slightly exposed. Carmilla felt a hint of arousal in her shorts.  _'Seriously, just because she's in my shirt...fuck.'_   As Laura got up, she slightly straddled Carmilla's hips.  _'Fuck…yep I'm totally turned on right now.'_  Laura sat there for a minute looking at her girlfriend and smiled as she got off. "Oh." She cleared her throat, "What did you want to talk about?"

Laura went into the bathroom and yelled back "Us, actually."

"What about us? Nothing bad I hope." Laura emerged from the bathroom three pills in hand.

"Of course it's nothing bad. I love you. In fact, I love you so much that...well..." She took a deep breath as Carmilla stared at her waiting to finish. "I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level."

"Really Laura? This is big."

"I know, but I totally trust you, and I love you. I want this and I know you want this too. Now, I'm ready for it to happen."

"I would say now, because you wearing that does things to a girl, but I want it to be special. I love you Laura, I'm not going to rush you." Laura laughed, "What?"

"You said the same thing to me last night, the whole  _'it does things to a girl'_  thing." Carmilla started laughing.

"Oh God, I was that drunk? Fuck I am not touching alcohol again." She shook her head.

"Hey Carm?"

"What is it cutie?"

"Thank you for everything. You've been the best friend and best girlfriend I have ever had, so just thank you for being with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world, Laura. I love you." She leaned in to kiss Laura. Once their lips connected, passion sprung throughout their bodies. They laid next to each other and cuddled until Carmilla's stomach growled.

"Looks like it's time to get some grub, huh?

"Yeah, I could eat a horse right now. Come, let's get dressed and go eat some greasy hangover food. You can borrow some of my clothes."

The girls quickly got dressed and Carmilla threw her beanie on again being too lazy to actually brush her hair. Laura smiled at the sight of her girlfriend dressed in purple jeans and a black sweater.  _'Purple pants? That's new'_ Laura giggled low enough, but Carmilla heard her.

"What are you thinking of?" Carmilla raised her eyebrow.

"You in purple pants. I never thought I'd see you in another color other than black and red." Laura laughed.

"Do not get used to this buttercup. My other pants are dirty so this is a last resort." 

"Don't you worry about it Carm...I think you look sexy in that color."

"Thanks cutie, let's go before my stomach eats itself." Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand as they walked out of the dorm.  _'She's a keeper'_ Carmilla smiles to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, writers block took a toll on me, plus I've been busy. Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


	10. Saturday (Week 6)

**SATURDAY**

Feeling a shift in weight on her stomach, Laura groggily woke up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was just about noon. She looked to her girlfriend whose black curls were draped messily on her yellow pillow with her arm possessively holding on to her waist. Carmilla was lying on her side with a slight pout that Laura wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. So she did just that. She moved slowly to her girlfriend's face, careful not to wake her up. She leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss to her pout. Carmilla didn't stir after she pulled way.

"Carm? Babe, it's time to get up." She brushed some hair behind the other girl’s ear and left a kiss on her cheek. Carmilla's eye fluttered opened as Laura caressed her cheek. "Good morning, sleepy head."

Carmilla smiled at her girlfriend "Good morning to you too." Her voice heavy with sleep. "Hey? What time is it?"

 _'Holy shit, the rasp in her voice. Fuck.'_ Laura turned to look at the clock to slightly hide her blush. She turned back to her girlfriend “About 12:10 now. Why?"

"It's just too early to do anything on a weekend. How about we snuggle up for a few more minutes and we can go grab lunch." She gave her girlfriend a shy kiss on the temple.

"Well I'm not really in the mood to sleep right now. I kind of want to just kiss you all day." Carmilla smirked as her tiny girlfriend started to lean in. All of a sudden the door burst open.

"God damn it." Carmilla scoffed.

"Whoops, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Betty entered the room with Danny. "Sorry about that, I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight."

"Yeah, we're still on. Right Carm?" Carmilla gave a fake smile to Betty and the ginger giant.

"I have better things to do." She gave a wink to Laura who started blushing. "Yeah, we'll be there. Anything to make this beautiful girl happy."

"You guys are so cute. Anyway, Danny and I are going to hang at the Summer Society house. What time should we meet up?" Betty asked.

Carmilla looked at Laura noticing her girlfriend place a finger to chin using her 'thinking face' ask she calls it. Laura opened her mouth, "How does 8 sound?"

Danny looked to Betty who was nodding, "8 sounds great...well we better get going. It was nice see you both."

"Wish I could say the same Xena..." Carmilla smirked at the ginger.

"Yeah...okay. Bye guys." Danny and Betty walked out the door.

Laura glared at her girlfriend "Xena? Really?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"I only call them how I see them. Hence why you're _cutie, cupcake, buttercup,_ whatever else I call you. That's who you are to me and I love you." She leaned in place a lingering kiss on Laura's lips. "So, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" 

* * *

After spending another hour in bed together kissing and whispering sweet nothings to one another, they decided to get up and be productive. Carmilla had gone back to her room to take an ice cold shower after the hour spent with her girlfriend. After spending 30 minutes in the shower and being not so aroused anymore, Carmilla quickly got dressed, throwing on her black jeans and a gray t-shirt. She grabbed her gray American Apparel hoodie and her leather jacket as she walked back to Laura's room. Laura made it a habit to keep her door unlocked, so she walked in carefree. What she failed to notice was her girlfriend standing in the middle of the room wearing only towel soaking wet. "Hey Laura! I'm here!" Carmilla slammed the door shut, causing Laura jumped and gasped from the sudden noise. She drop her towel leaving her completely nude. Carmilla looked up after hearing her girlfriend gasp, once she saw the sight,

"Holy shit, creampuff!" She quickly averted her eyes and covered them with her hands. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to just walk in like that."

Laura turned crimson, she picked up her towel and couldn't stop laughing. "Carm, it's okay...you can open your eyes my towel is back on. You know you don't have to cover them, I mean you will see me like this sooner or later." 

"I know, but I still feel bad. I didn't mean to just walk in like I owned the place. I don't want to disrespect your boundaries."

"Carmilla, shut up. I'm not mad at you, plus you're not disrespecting me at all. We both have the same parts so it's totally okay." Her blush slowly fading.

Carmilla started to laugh at both of their reactions. "Well cutie, you do have an amazing body, so nothing to be embarrassed about. Keep up the great work."

Laura blushed at the compliment "Gee...thanks." She couldn't help the smile creeping up her cheeks. She gestured towards the pile of clothes on bed. "I'm just going to get dressed. I'll be right back." She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

 _'Smooth Karnstein, smooth.'_ Carmilla sat on Laura's bed playing with her phone waiting for her girlfriend to get dressed. 10 minutes pass and Laura emerges from the bathroom. She's wearing dark teal pants, a white long sleeved shirt with giraffes on them and a black cardigan. "Wow, you look...wow." Carmilla smiled at her.

"Thanks. You look wow yourself." Laura placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am. Want to go to that little diner off campus, sweetheart?"

"Sounds great. I'm starving."

Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand as they walked out of the dorm.

* * *

They went to the diner where Laura got a grilled cheese and Carmilla ordered a turkey club wrap. The girls talked about their week and the obnoxious fire alarm at 4 in the morning on Thursday  _'It's been a while, might as well start again...not too often.'_ Carmilla thought. Once they finished, they headed out of the diner and took a stroll through the park in the middle of the town. They found an empty bench so Carmilla sat down first allowing Laura to lie on her back with her head on her lap.

"Carm?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want to do this with you every day. You make me feel safe and I never felt so clear and free until I met you." Carmilla smiled as she ran her fingers through Laura's hair.

"Laura, you made me a happier person. I didn't like who I was before I met you. Yes I'm still sarcastic and broody, but you're the only person I will happily show the real me. I couldn't take my mind off of Ell, I would constantly think of the way she hurt me and how I never wanted to let anyone in after that. Then you came along, you're a miracle Laura Hollis. You make me so happy and I'm really glad I let you in. I love you so much." Laura sat up, interlocking their fingers as she placed her other hand to cup Carmilla's cheek. She kissed her lovingly and smiled back at her.

"I love you too, Carm. Always have, and always will. You mean the world to me and I will never let you go. I promise."

Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulder and let her snuggle into her. "Let's stay like this for another hour. We could talk, watch other people, or just sit in silence. It doesn't matter to me. As long as you're here, I'm content."

"Hey I was thinking, we should go on another date next week. I need some quality time with you that involves no redheads, or a perky blonde."

"I like the way you think, cutie. I know the exact place for us, and I know you'll love it."

"Perfect. What time is it now?" Laura asked.

"About 2:30...do you want to do something else? We don't have to sit here in the park all day, we could go to a movie, or go to a museum. Your choice, cupcake."

"I haven't been to a museum in forever, want to go?"

"Sure. I know all about art and history...consider me your tour guide." Carmilla smirked as she held her hand out for Laura. "Ready to go, beautiful?"

"You are unbelievable." Laura grinned as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. "Yes, I'm ready to go."

Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and Carmilla gently pulled her out of her seat. They quickly intertwined their fingers as they made their way to the museum.

* * *

They arrived back at the dorm around 6:30. After spending their afternoon at the park and museum, the girls had an hour and half until their double date with Betty and Danny. Carmilla tugged Laura to her room, Laura was greeted with a yawn.

"How are you tired? We didn't get out of bed until like 1:30." Carmilla laughed.

"Well I don't do a lot of walking. So walking around a huge museum wore me out. Plus you make me do things I don't like to do." 

"Oh yeah? What are those things?" Carmilla stepped closer to the girl with a not so innocent smirk.

Laura's eyes bulged out, "First, I never go up to attractive girls who look like they'd kill me and start talking to them. Second, the time I wore your flannel during the fire drill and let everyone watch us devour each other. Third, I slept in your bed while you were drunk, wearing only a flannel..." She drifted off as Carmilla wrapped her arms around her waist. Laura got the courage to speak again, "If I'm being honest, I would have gladly had sex with you that night if you weren't drunk."

Carmilla laughed, "Well that sucks...on my part. God forgive me for not being sober that night." Laura hit her arm.

"Lastly, I opened up to you. I never told anyone about my dreams, about anything really. You make me feel safe and I'm glad I have you around. I love you, Carmilla." She let out another yawn.

"I love you more, monkey...how about we take a nap before the big night, yeah?" She let Laura out of her embrace as she kicked off her shoes and laid down. Carmilla did the same.

Carmilla made sure she set her alarm for 7:20 so that they would have enough time to wake up and get prepared. As soon as she finished, she looked at Laura who was facing the wall, so she wrapped her arm around Laura's middle and placed her head in the crook of the smaller girl’s neck. She placed a kiss to her pulse point and drifted off to sleep.

An hour has gone by and Carmilla's phone starts blasting the most obnoxious noise ever. Carmilla opens her eyes and feels a weight on her waist. She turns around and notices Laura is now the one holding her.  _'When did that happen?'_  she laughs, waking the smaller girl up. "Carm? What time is it?"

"7:20, baby. We need to get up, we have plans remember." She interlocks her hand with Laura's resting on her stomach.

"Can we change plans and stay like this all night?" Carmilla starts to laugh.

"As much as I'd love to, you promised Blondie this night. So let's get up and the sooner this night ends, the sooner you can fall asleep in my arms."

Laura sits up right away, fully awake now. "Well when you put it that way, let's do this shindig."

"There's my girl. Welcome back to reality." She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Where are we even going anyway?"

"Let me check my phone." Laura pulled out her phone to check the text from Betty. "She said Elsie's...I assume it's a restaurant/bar."

"Whatever it is, I hope the alcohol is great because sitting at a table with Xena and Blondie might be a bit much to handle." 

"Hey, be nice. Please?" Laura pleaded.

"I'll try...also I promise not to get too drunk again." She winked at Laura who was now blushing hard.

"Who said anything about tonight being the night, huh?" Carmilla laughed hard.

"Touché, you ready to go?"

"As ready as I can be."

* * *

Carmilla held the door open for Laura as they both walked into Elsie's. As soon as they reached the hostess, a long arm is being waved in the air.

"Laura! Carmilla! Over here!" Danny shouts from the booth.

Carmilla let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was always nervous around new people. She'd rather be at her dorm, snuggled up with her girlfriend. Maybe sitting in a small booth with Laura wouldn't be a bad thing. Carmilla could always "rest" her hand on the girl's thigh or even just interlock their fingers as they sat together. Laura looked at the taller girl with concern.

"Hey." She stroked Carmilla's cheek.

"Hey."

"Are you alright? I know you aren't really comfortable around new people. It's okay if you're uncomfortable, I won't stop you from leaving. I just want you to know that if you stay, I'll be right by your side and I'll make sure you're okay. "

"I'll be fine. With you here, nothing could ever go wrong." She placed a kiss on Laura's forehead as they made their way to the booth.

Laura slid in the booth first, sitting next to the wall. Carmilla sat extremely close to her and quickly grabbed her hands. She couldn't help her nerves, but when she felt Laura squeeze her hand reassuring her everything would be okay, she began to calm down. The feeling of Laura's skin on hers was amazing. Her touch was so relaxing that it made Carmilla feel like they were the only ones in the world and nothing could stop them.

"Hey guys, hope you weren't waiting too long. We got stopped by LaF on our way over." Laura spoke.

"Nope. We've been here for about 5 minutes. What did they want? Do they need another test subject?" Betty snorted.

"Oh God, no. They're always curious about what Carm and I are up to."

"Cupcake, I think they only do that so they could tell ginger 2 where to disinfect. Which is completely pointless of them, but whatever."

Danny sat there awkwardly so she decided to change the topic. "So..." she breathed out, "Carmilla, what do you study?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes earning a hard poke in the ribs from Laura. "Philosophy. I like to believe there are many alternatives in the world."

"Right. What about you Laura?"

"Journalism, it's been a dream of mine since I was younger, so why not pursue it?" Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders.

"What are you majoring in Xena?" 

"Danny. I'm majoring in English. I'm actually a TA for Laura's literature class."

"And you Betty? I know we've met each other a handful of times, but we never really spoke."

"It's alright Carmilla. It happens. I'm actually undeclared at the moment, I think I may go into Law though. I was a mayoral page back in high school."

Laura's eyes lit up. "Really? That's awesome."

Carmilla sat there with a smile on her face, watching Laura ramble about God knows what to Xena. Carmilla wasn't listening, she just couldn't take her eyes off of her girlfriend. Betty glanced over from the conversation to look at Carmilla. Carmilla felt eyes burning into her skin so she turned and made contact with Betty. She shot her an angry look, all Betty could do was laugh.

"Hey Carmilla, how about you and I go grab some drinks for them? They seem to be too entranced by how much they have in common."

"Sure." Carmilla unraveled her arm from Laura's shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Betty and I are going to grab us some drinks, we'll be back."

"Okay. I love you Carm." Laura smiled.

"I love you too, monkey."

Betty waited for Carmilla and they made their way over to the bar.

* * *

Betty watched Carmilla keep glancing over at their booth.

"Hey? Are you alright?" Betty's voice held a hint of concern.

"I don't know. They seem to be getting along really well. What if...what if something happens?" Carmilla tried not to sound hurt. She knew she failed when Betty placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Carmilla, don't worry about that. Laura literally never shuts up about you. She's so in love with you and I know she would never do anything to hurt you. The only thing they have in common is that they have one class together. Don't let that come in between you. You both are made for each other and I knew it the first time I saw you both together."

The raven haired girl gave Betty a small smile, "Thanks Betty. Aren't you worried at all though?"

"Not even a little bit. Danny and I spend so much time together, we're practically LaFontaine and Perry." Carmilla laughed at that. Betty opened her arms and gave Carmilla a hug. She was reluctant at first, but Betty has been nothing but wonderful to her.

The bartender came over after 5 minutes, "Sorry for the wait, what can I get you ladies?"

"Four beers, please." Carmilla ordered.

"Sure thing. Coming right up."

"So Carmilla...you don't have to answer this, but what's going on with you and Laura?" She winked at the girl.

"What do you mean?" Carmilla was actually confused.

"Don't play coy with me, Karnstein. Have you done the deed yet?"

"Oh...no we haven't actually. I was waiting on her to be ready. Trust me, we've gotten pretty close a couple of times, but I don't want to rush her. Last week, she told me she was ready, so soon we will. We both want it to be at the right time, ya know?"

"You are such a gentlewoman. Laura's lucky to have you." Betty was cut off by the bartender.

"Here you go ladies, that's 20 dollars." Carmilla and Betty split the bill and paid. "Have a good night."

"Thank you, you too." Betty responded. "Let's get back to our ladies, yes?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Hey what took you so long?" Danny questioned.

"Line at the bar, plus we had a little heart to heart." Betty replied.

"Oh, so she's not as broody as she seems." Danny smirked.

Carmilla glared daggers at the tall ginger, she opened her mouth to say something rude when she felt Laura's hand on her thigh. She turned her attention to Laura and instantly relaxed looking into her eyes.

"Thanks." Carmilla whispered to Laura.

Laura replied with a peck to the lips. "Anything for you, babe." 

"Seriously, you're both so cute. I may get diabetes from you both."

"Um...why diabetes?" Danny asked awkwardly.

"Because they're sweet, obviously."

Carmilla stared at Betty with a blank face while Laura was hysterical.

"That was the absolute worst thing I have ever heard in my life. Please do not repeat that." Carmilla laughed.

"IT'S TRUE THOUGH!" Betty huffed, "Ugh fine, whatever. Where is our waiter? I'm starving."

2 minutes after Betty spoke, the waiter finally greeted the table.

"Sorry for keeping you ladies waiting, it is extremely busy tonight."

"Don't sweat it. You're fine." Carmilla answered for everyone.

"Okay, so what would you all like?"

Betty and Danny both ordered boneless wings. Buffalo for Danny, and Honey BBQ for Betty _'I can't stand hot sauce.'_ While Laura and Carmilla decided to split a Chicken Caesar wrap with french fries.

They waited 30 minutes for their food to arrive and they ate without any death glares between Carmilla and Danny. Betty and Danny after two hours, 4 beers, and 5 shots of fireball later, they decided to call it a night. Carmilla and Laura were slightly buzzed, but they didn't take any shots. Neither of them wanted to be vomiting into the wee hours of the morning.

"Laura, are you coming back to the room tonight? Betty asked with a glint of lust in her eyes.

That didn't go unnoticed to Laura, "I'll stay with Carm tonight. Is that okay with you babe?"

"Sure is." She gave a wink to Betty who shot them a thumbs up.

"You both are the best. I love youuuuuuuu." Betty gave them a group hug. 

"You have fun tonight Betty. Use protection." Laura laughed at her own joke.

Betty went up to Danny and quickly interlocked their fingers. "We had a great time tonight. We should do it again soon." Danny said.

"Okay, get back safe." Laura said.

The two tall girls were out the door in a flash.

"Hey Laur?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel like calling it a night yet...do you want to sit on the roof of the dorm with me and look at the stars?"

"I would love nothing more, Carm."

* * *

The girls made it back to the dorm in record time. They held hands on the way back, usually they get handsy but today, they remained chaste. As soon as they walked past Laura's room, both girls heard loud music and saw the sock on the handle. Carmilla snickered and Laura swatted her arm to quiet the girl down. Carmilla stood face to face with her girlfriend and said,

"Laura, you know that Betty is going to be the one walking past the room one day and laughing while internally screaming _'finally!'_ about us, right?"

Laura started to blush, "I know, I know."

Carmilla reached her hand out and gently tucked a piece of hair behind Laura's ear. She moved her hand to her cheek and stroked it gently. Loud footsteps were heard coming down the hall. She turned her head to see who was coming.

"Oh great. A wild LaFontaine appears." Carmilla joked while Laura couldn't help the unattractive laugh coming out of her mouth.

LaFontaine looked at the two of them "Hey guys...what's going on here?"

"Oh nothing, we're going to head to the roof." Laura replied.

"And why are you going on the roof?"

"I plan on throwing Laura here off of it." LaFontaine looked at Carmilla with concerned eyes, "We are going to watch the stars."

"Um...okay. Sure. I'll see you guys later." LaF walks into a chair in the middle of the hallway, but managed to keep their cool and keep walking.

"LaFontaine is confused. They hurt themselves in confusion." Laura could not stop the laugh that burst out of her mouth. "Cupcake, you need to be quiet, you're going to hurt yourself." 

"Can we please stop in your room? I may pee myself from laughing."

"Absolutely. Let's go empty your bladder and we can go up to the roof."

* * *

After Laura emptied her bladder, Carmilla grabbed a sheet, her blanket and pillow so they could get comfortable as they star gazed. They got to the roof five minutes later and quickly set down the sheet. Carmilla placed her pillow down and pulled Laura down to sit with her. She then threw the blanket on top of them and they both laid back against the pillow snuggling into each other.

"I love this view so much. The stars remind me that anything is possible. They also remind me of my mother which is bittersweet, but I know she wouldn't want me to be upset." Laura whispered.

"Cupcake..." Carmilla took Laura's hand in hers before speaking again, "anything is possible. They led me to you and I couldn't be happier."

"Well aren't you quite the romantic." Laura smirked.

"That is for your ears only, sweetheart." Carmilla chuckled as she watched Laura turn to face her. "You're missing the view."

"Nope. This one is better." She noticed the blush forming on Carmilla's pale skin. She leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple. "Hey, what were you and Betty discussing at the bar earlier?"

"Oh, we were talking about you and Danny. I'm not going to lie to you, but I was a bit jealous."

"Really? Carm, you have nothing to worry about. I love **you** with all my heart. Danny and I, well there is nothing there. I have zero interest in her. I was just being friendly for Betty's sake. I've had class with Danny all semester and I never spoke to her until like two days ago. The only thing we have in common is our class. Plus, have you seen her size? She's literally a skyscraper next to me, so that won't ever happen."

Carmilla started laughing, "Finally we're on the same page. You're right though, I had no reason to get jealous. I'm just afraid of having my heart broken again, that's all."

"Carm, I would never break your heart. If we're being honest here, I actually do see a future with you. I kind of scares me, but I never felt so sure about anything before."

Carmilla turned her body and faced Laura. She moved in closer to Laura and gently cupped her cheek. "Then we have nothing to be scared about." She closed the distance and kissed her girlfriend. Laura tangled her hands in the black curls as she pulled Carmilla closer. Carmilla moved her hands from Laura's cheek, down to her hip allowing her fingers to brush the bottom of her back. Laura pulled back first needing air. The girls rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you so much, Carmilla Karnstein."

"Laura, you deserve the world. I hope I can give it to you one day."

Carmilla rolled on to her back and pulled Laura to lay on top of her. Laura rested her head on Carmilla's chest letting her heart beat lull her to sleep. Carmilla circled her arms around Laura's back, placed a gentle kiss on her head. "Goodnight, cupcake."

"Goodnight, Carmilla." Laura placed a kiss on her collarbone as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was busy with school and work...plus finals soon. So bear with this girl please. Next chapter will be out sometime next week.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


	11. Wednesday and Thursday Morning (Week 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, only took a month. I had some college stuff to finalize, worked a shit ton thanks to graduation season, plus Warped Tour, and zero inspiration. I wanted to get this up before work and before I leave the country on Monday so enjoy it! This was a tough one to write. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> A/N: I never specified where the story was located, so lets just say they're outside of Toronto, mainly in Ottawa.
> 
> A HUGE THANK YOU TO MONIAC87 AND IN_ANOTHERLIFE FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THIS CHAPTER

**WEDNESDAY**

Classes were cancelled for the remainder of the week due to a water main break on campus. Since the water would be shut off all over campus and in town, Carmilla decided to call William to see if she and Laura could stay in their guest bedroom until campus was back to normal. Currently, both girls are curled up in Carmilla's bed, limbs tangled together after a night of kissing and deep conversations. The sun peeking through Carmilla's window woke her up. She slipped out of Laura's hold and walked over to the window to close the blinds. She noticed a bunch of students walking over to meet their families to go home for the long weekend. She closed the blinds as Laura started to wake up.

"Mmmm Carm?" Laura's voice heavy with sleep. She stretched her arms trying to grab a hold of her girlfriend. She was met with cold sheets. "Where did you go?"

Carmilla smiled at the sight. "I'm right here, Laur. The sun woke me up, so I got up to close the blinds."

"Oh, okay." Laura yawned. "I've gotta pee. We'll talk more in a few okay?" Carmilla nodded as Laura got up from the mess of sheets. She was only wearing a purple tank top and her underwear. She sauntered over to Carmilla and placed a kiss on her cheek before heading into the bathroom.

"Do you want coffee or tea?" Carmilla walked over to her cabinet and shuffled the shelves for her coffee.

"Tea, please. Earl Grey if you have it." Laura yelled from the bathroom. A minute later, Laura walks out and wraps her arms around Carmilla's waist. She places a kiss on her shoulder. "Good morning, beautiful."

Carmilla turns around and wraps her arms around Laura's neck. "Let me give you a proper good morning kiss." She leans in only to be disturbed by the tea kettle whistling. "God damn it. I have to deal with gingers, blondes, and now tea kettles. It's like they were made to interrupt us."

Laura laughed as Carmilla went to turn the water off, "Although that is true, we can smooch later. What time does your brother want us to arrive?"

"Ah shit." Carmilla spilled some of the hot water on her hand. "He said we can drop by whenever. Fuck that really burns."

"Well maybe don't spill boiling water on yourself." Carmilla glared at Laura. "That look tells me to stop being a smart ass and start making you feel better. Now come here." She pulls Carmilla over to the bed. Carmilla sticks out her hand for Laura to inspect the damage. "This isn't too bad. I know how to fix it." Laura got up to take a hand towel and soak it in cold water. "Give me your hand again." Carmilla placed her hand in Laura's as she wrapped the towel around the girl's hand. She let it sit for a minute before taking the cloth off and kissing her delicate hand. "Feel better?"

"No, you missed a spot?" Laura looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"What spot did I miss?" Carmilla looks up at her with a smirk. 

She points to her lips. "Right here." Carmilla tugs Laura in by her tank and kisses her hard. Laura parts her lips only for her mouth to be greeted by Carmilla's tongue. Carmilla starts to lay down pulling her girlfriend down next to her. She moves her hand into the golden brown hair and starts to massage Laura's scalp while the other creeps its way up Laura's tank. She peel's back and starts to trail kisses down Laura's neck and along her collar bone. Laura's hands move from her own side and start tugging on the hem of her girlfriend's shirt. She slowly moves her hands under Carmilla's shirt and starts tracing patterns along her back. Carmilla moves back to Laura's neck and starts nipping at the flesh. She sucks a new bruise onto her pulse point and places a gentle kiss on it before moving back to Laura's lips.

 _'So this is really happening, I'm about to do this with Carm. Holy shit.'_ Laura can't help but smile into the kiss. Carmilla pulls back and smiles, only to start kissing her again. "Carm, I love you." She can feel Carmilla smile against her lips. She pulls back once more.

"I love you too. Now please stop talking." She pulls up the hem of Laura's tank raising it right below her chest. She kisses down Laura's neck and goes down further settling between Laura's legs. She places hot kisses on the younger girl's stomach while she moves her hand from Laura's outer thigh to her fingers only to interlock them. Laura takes their joined hands and puts them to her lips. Carmilla kisses her way up to where the shirt is bunched below Laura's chest. She releases her hold from Laura and starts pulling the rest of the material up when all of a sudden,

BZZZ. BZZZ.

Carmilla jumps off of Laura when her phone starts ringing. "I am really going to break my phone. Holy shit."

Laura starts laughing, pulling her shirt back to normal. "Who is it?"

"My brother and his horrendous timing. I should take the call, but this..." she gestured between the two of them, "isn't over."

"Yeah, yeah. Go talk to your brother, I'll have to manufacture my own excitement." Laura winked.

Carmilla stared in awe at her girlfriend. "Before I answer, this is happening." She placed a lingering kiss to Laura's lips. She pulled back only to answer her phone while slowly leaning away from Laura.

"Hey Carmilla, I hope you're not busy."

"What is so important, that you had to interrupt Laura and I?" _'Wow straight to the point, Karnstein.'_

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you that you can come over now. Natalie and I won't be home until later, but you and Laura can come and settle in." Laura took this time to distract Carmilla. She moved to sit behind Carmilla and wrapped her arms around her waist. She kissed up her shoulders and landed on the back of her neck. She could feel the newly rough skin from the goose bumps.

" _Laura, I swear to God..._ " Carmilla said under her breath. Laura smiled against her neck only to shift closer to the side of Carmilla's neck and she began sucking on the skin. "Oh um...That's fine, thanks again William. We'll see you tonight." Carmilla quickly hung up her phone and jumped out of Laura's hold only to jump on top of her. "You're killing me, Hollis."

"Sorry, I had to do that." Laura began to caress her girlfriend's cheek when her phone started ringing.

"Seriously? I really hope today is a really bad dream, the amount of times we've been interrupted is unbearable." Carmilla scoffed.

"Shit. It's my dad. Do you mind if I take this out in the bathroom?"

"Nope. As soon as you're done though, we should start packing. My brother said we can come over now, so we might as well get settled." Laura nods and enters the bathroom.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Hi honey. I heard about the campus closing for the week. Where are you going to stay?"

"Oh Carmilla's brother lives in the next town over, so we're going to stay with him until we get the okay to come back. We're going to be leaving in about an hour so I'll let you know when we get there."

"Okay honey, I'll let you get back to your girlfriend. I want to meet her eventually, okay?"

"Yes, dad. I love you."

"Love you too, dear. I'll speak with you later." Laura hangs up the phone and walks back into the room where Carmilla has a duffle bag on her bed and she is gently placing her sketchbook into it.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, great actually. He wanted to know what I was doing for this weekend and where I was staying..." Carmilla looks over at Laura who is sporting a huge grin.

"And? I can tell you're keeping something from me." Laura laughed.

"Oh, he just mentioned that he wanted to meet you...eventually."

Carmilla exhaled as she pushed her hair back, "That's...not so bad. I'd be honored to meet him. But for right now, we should get packed and head over to William's. Help me finish, and I'll help you pack your bag." Laura nodded and both girls got to work on their packing.

* * *

Two hours later, the girls finally got into William's apartment. A two bedroom apartment with a view of the entire city, what else could you ask for? Laura stepped out onto the balcony to call her father back and let him know they arrived. Carmilla pulled out her phone and called her brother. After three rings, he finally answered.

"Hey baby sister, have you arrived?"

"Please never call me that again. Yes, Laura and I are here. We're going to place our stuff in the spare bedroom and probably find our way around the city."

"Sounds good. Hey, Natalie and I won't be home until maybe 6:45-7ish, would you both like to join us for dinner tonight?" 

"Let me ask Laura. Give me a second." Carmilla turned to Laura and asked if she wanted to attend dinner tonight, she nodded her head and turned her focus back onto the balcony to face the view. "We will be joining you for dinner. We'll probably be back before 6, so I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay. Enjoy the day, Carmilla."

"Thank you for doing this William, it really means a lot to me." Carmilla smiled.

"No sarcasm? That's a first. It really isn't a problem. Listen, I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you tonight. Love you, sis."

"Love you too." Carmilla hung up her phone and walked onto the balcony where Laura was staring straight ahead. She placed her hands around her waist and placed her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Hey."

Laura leaned her back into Carmilla and smiled. "Hey. Everything good?"

"Perfect." Carmilla placed a soft kiss to Laura's temple. "Want to explore town for a few hours?"

"Sure, but first..." Laura turned around wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck. She kissed her softly then slowly leaned back admiring the blush creeping on her girlfriend's cheeks. "My, my, is Carmilla Karnstein blushing?"

"I hate you." She laughed as she rested her forehead on Laura's. She cupped Laura's face and placed a kiss on her hairline. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure. Do you want to just wing it until we have to start getting ready?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I'm going to bring my sketchbook too. It's been a while since I've drawn anything." Carmilla walked off the balcony and went straight into their room to get her book.

"What was the last thing you drew?" Laura questioned.

"You." Carmilla confessed.

"Me?" Laura put her hand to her chest. 

"Yeah. Remember when we went out for dinner the very first time? I got bored in class that day and I drew a picture of you."

"Oh yes, I remember. I'm just a bit surprised you haven't drawn anything since then."

"Well if I remember correctly, someone has been taking up my time." Laura pouted "And no, I am not complaining at all." Carmilla kissed Laura's pout away. "Now let's get moving, cupcake. We have a bit of exploring to do."

* * *

The girls walked around Ottawa stopping at Parliament Hill and stopping to allow Carmilla to sketch the scene before her eyes.

"Welcome to Canada's capital, love."

"It's so beautiful here. I'm actually upset at my father for not bringing me here when I was little."

"The architecture is absolutely stunning. Give me a few minutes to draw this and we can head over to ByWard Market. That you'd enjoy very much."

"I think I'm enjoying my current view even more." Laura smiled at Carmilla as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Well aren't you quite the romantic, cupcake." Carmilla led Laura to a bench so she could draw. Carmilla leaned back against the arm rest and propped her feet on her girlfriend's lap as she set her sketchbook on her lap.

"I'm your personal ottoman on this trip, huh?" Laura laughed.

"Only for right now. Trust me, we won't be on our feet a lot this weekend." Carmilla looked up from her book to watch the blush creep up Laura's cheeks. Laura turned her head to see her girlfriend smiling at her. She shook her head as Carmilla bought her gaze down back to her sketchbook. "You look breathtaking in that shade of pink by the way."

"Shut up." Laura couldn't stop the grin growing on her face.

"No, I'm serious Laura." Carmilla put her pencil down and looked back to the tiny girl. "You're beautiful. I'm so grateful that you're mine." Her legs left Laura's lap and secured themselves on to the ground. Carmilla scooted closer to Laura as she lifted her chin with her index finger. She placed a loving kiss to her girlfriends lips and pulled back to smile. The girls stared into each other's eyes until Carmilla looked down to her book and began to draw again. "5 more minutes and we can move on with the day, okay?" Laura nodded her head and watched her girlfriend turn the view in front of them into a work of art. 

* * *

After spending a good 3 hours walking around and eating at ByWard Market, the girls started to make their way back to William's apartment. As soon as they got in, they placed some goods they bought for the apartment in the kitchen and living room.

"I had a really nice time today. I never really got to explore before, I'm glad I was able to do it with you." Laura smiled at Carmilla.

"I've been here a few times. I always went by myself and enjoyed it. The only thing is that with you here, I got to cherish it more because I was able to make memories with someone I love."

Laura blushed and walked over to Carmilla. She wrapped her arms around her neck and placed a shy kiss to her lips. Carmilla grinned only to pull Laura in for a hard bruising kiss. She gently pushed Laura against the wall and placed her knee between the smaller girl's thighs. She moved her lips down to Laura's neck and began to shower it with kisses until she reached her pulse point. Laura tilted her head back giving Carmilla more access which she gladly accepted. Carmilla hit her sensitive spot and the tiny girl whimpered hitting her head against the wall behind her. Carmilla sucked on the skin and let it go with a pop. She smiled against Laura's neck when she let out a moan. Laura moved her hands from the girl's neck and under her chin and brought their lips back together. Laura traced the older girl's bottom lip which Carmilla allowed immediately. Fighting for dominance, Carmilla lifted Laura's legs and wrapped them around her waist as she walked them backwards to the bedroom. Once the back of her knees hit the box spring, she gently placed herself down with Laura on top of her. Laura pulled back from the kiss, biting Carmilla's lip in the process. She looked down at the pale girl breathing heavily and a panting mess. She smiled at the sight as she began to unbutton her own shirt. 

"No, let me do it." Carmilla lifted her hands from Laura's waist and started from the top button and worked her way down excruciatingly slow. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, she began to slide it off her slender shoulders, she admired the sight in front of her. Laura was wearing a black lacy bra and the abs on the girl _'How does she maintain this body with all the shit she eats.'_ Carmilla laughed to herself. "You're beautiful." She began to shower the newly exposed skin with kisses. 

"Although I am enjoying this Carm, I think it's only fair if I take your top off as well." Carmilla smirked.

"Be my guest, cutie." Laura tugged on the hem of the girl's shirt as Carmilla arched her back to make the task easier. As soon as the fabric was off, Laura began to caress the pale skin and the toned stomach of her girlfriend. 

 _'I really can't believe this is about to happen.'_ Laura shook her head removing any nerve wrecking thoughts. 

"Cupcake? Are you okay?" Carmilla started tracing patterns on the small of her back.

"Um, yeah. Completely okay. Just nervous." Carmilla smiled.

"You're doing great, Laura. Trust me, you're perfect."

"I love you." Laura leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Carmilla's lips.

"I love you too. Now get over here." Carmilla slowly flipped them over so she was on top. "Just relax. I'm going to go slow." Laura nodded her head. Carmilla kissed down Laura's jawline, back to her lips. She pulled back only to place her knee back between her legs where Laura moaned in contentment. Carmilla smiled and continued to work her way down Laura's neck. Once she reached her collarbone, she sucked on the skin there and placed light kisses on the top of Laura's breasts. She continued her trek down her toned stomach sucking right above her belly button and leaving a small hickey. Once she reached the hem of Laura's jeans, she looked up to get her approval. Laura eagerly nodded her head to get the annoying piece of fabric off of her overheated body. Carmilla popped open the button on the jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down watching Laura's face for any signs of discomfort. After seeing nothing, she pulled the cloth down Laura's slim legs and dropped them to the side of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Totally. Thank you for checking." 

"Oh it's not a problem. Shall I continue to take my own pants off, or would you like to help me with that?" Laura blushed as she sat up and popped open the button on Carmilla's black jeans. Laura looked up at her girlfriend and she nodded for her to continue to pull the zipper down. "Continue..." Laura peeled the black fabric down the marble toned legs and dropped them right next to her own jeans. She looked at sight before her eyes. Carmilla in a red lacy thong with a matching bra. Carmilla held on to Laura's hands as she guided them both down to the mattress. She brought Laura's left hand above her head and kissed up her neck back to her lips. "You're absolutely breathtaking. I want to make you feel good."

Laura let out a nervous laugh. "You amaze me Carm. Keep going." Carmilla pulled back to glance into Laura's lust filled eyes. She smirked as she let go of the small hand and brought her own hands behind her girlfriends back. She reached the clasp of her black bra and looked into her eyes for approval. "Please." Carmilla unclasped her bra and began to pull the straps down her slender arms. _'Finally...'_

Being uncovered in front of somebody wasn't something Laura was fond of. She blushed hard from both her girlfriend staring at her and her body overheating. She needed a release right away. Carmilla smiled at her girlfriend before moving her lips down to her now bare chest. She sucked a hickey onto Laura's right breast, smirking whenever the girl let out a moan. She moved to place a gentle kiss on her left breast and kissed her way back up her neck. Laura took the lead and flipped them over. "My turn..." Laura straddled Carmilla's lap allowing her to sit up. She was craving skin on skin contact so she wrapped her arms around Carmilla's back as she sucked a hickey onto her neck. Carmilla let out a moan as Laura sucked hard on the raw skin. Laura found the clasp, yet had a hard time undoing it. "God damn it." She laughed on Carmilla's neck.

"Having trouble?" Carmilla mumbled against Laura's shoulder.

"Yeah...just let me..." Laura got off of her lap and moved to sit behind her girlfriend now groaning out of loss of contact. "Sorry, I have to watch what I'm doing or it's not going to work." Carmilla started laughing.

"You're too much." As soon as Laura unclasped her bra, she started pushing the straps down her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Carmilla's waist and began to pull her to turn her around. Carmilla was back on top of her girlfriend kissing her hard. Chest against chest, body heat being exchanged, Carmilla placed her hands on the hem of Laura's panties looking into her eyes for consent. What both girls didn't notice was the bed room door opening.

"Hey Carmil..." There stood Will in the door way. "...la." Carmilla and Laura both looked up at the same time, Laura threw her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment. Carmilla couldn't help the anger currently filling her body.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WILL. GO AWAY!" Carmilla quickly threw the blanket on top of her and Laura as William shut the bedroom door quickly. "Cupcake, I'm so sorry."

"Too good to be true." Laura mumbled under her hands hiding the blush on her face.

"Hey, it will happen I promise. Maybe I can convince him and Natalie to go out tonight so we can finish what we started. Okay?"

"Mhm. I'm going to go take an ice cold shower. I recommend you do the same when I'm out."

"Noted. Let me go apologize to him while you go in." Laura nodded her head as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Carmilla took out her silk red robe with leopards on them and quickly tossed it on. She left the room to go find William.

* * *

William was sitting on the couch pretending to read a book. Carmilla walked down the hallway to see William sitting there with a look of embarrassment on his face. 

"Hey William." Carmilla walked over to him and took a seat right next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry for what you saw back there."

"Carmilla, you have nothing to apologize for. I should have knocked. I figured you were both napping after your day together."

"I'm not going to lie, the look on your face was great. Laura was so red, but I think you were more distraught seeing your little sister almost naked with her girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's a sight I never wanted to see in a billion years. Where is Laura anyway? I'd like to apologize to her."

"Oh, she's showering." William nodded his head. "That was going to be our first time by the way."

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I know I ruined the moment, but let me make it up to you both. After dinner tonight, I'm going to drag Natalie around town for let's say 3 or 4 hours. You can have the place to yourselves tonight."

"Thank you William. Seriously, I should be apologizing, it's your apartment."

"Yeah, in a guest bedroom with two hormone bombs. Trust me, I won't be in that room ever, so it's better for it to not go to waste. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Carmilla furrowed her brows.

"No sex on the couch or in the kitchen. Just the bed, and maybe the shower. Mostly on the bed." Carmilla started laughing.

"Deal. I'm going to go check on her. I'm going to shower when she's done so maybe you can apologize to her after."

"Will do. I'll see you in a few." William went back to reading his book shaking his head at the conversation he just had with his sister.

* * *

As soon as Laura got out of the shower, Carmilla was walking back into the bedroom. Laura exited the bathroom with her hair and body wrapped in a towel. Carmilla, being the asshole that she is, quickly shut the bedroom door and disrobed. Laura's eyes shot open sending a wave of heat between her legs.

"Seriously Carmilla? I just took a cold shower."

"Seriously cupcake." Carmilla walked over to Laura and gave her a lingering kiss. "By the way, my brother wanted to apologize to you. He's also giving us the apartment for tonight for a few hours. I'll see you when I'm out cutie." With that, Carmilla walked into the bathroom, not before turning around and winking at Laura. She closed the door and the shower started.

 _'Now let me get dressed and talk to Will. Shit I'm so embarrassed'_ "Fuck it. You can do it Hollis." Laura threw on a navy sweater with white sharks on them and put on her teal pants. She quickly brushed the knots out of her hair and let it air dry as she made her way over to the living room. She knocked on the door frame. "Hey. So Carmilla said you...wanted to talk to me."

William looked up from his book. "Yeah. Please sit down." He gestured to the spot next to him on the couch. Laura quickly made her way over to the empty space and kept her hands folded in her lap. "Laura, I wanted to apologize about walking in on that. Carmilla mentioned that it was going to be your first time together and I am forever going to regret cock blocking both of you. I know how much my sister loves you, she never stops talking about you. I know you feel the same way with her. So tonight, after dinner of course, I'm going to drag Natalie out with me for a few hours. I'm giving you both the time to spend together which I know you wouldn't get at school thanks to your roommates and friends. So the apartment is all yours for the night. I told Carmilla this, and we both know she doesn't listen...so no sex on the couch or the kitchen. Keep it to your bedroom." Laura giggled.

"I feel like I should be apologizing too. We're the guest in your home, so we shouldn't have been..." William holds up his hand to interrupt.

"Please Laura, I just had the same conversation with my sister. I won't ever be in that room. With you both there, I know it will not go to waste. Plus I can see you're rubbing off on her, she kept apologizing; something she never did. You're good for her, so thank you for making her lively again." He patted Laura's knee as there was a knock on the door. He got up from his seat to answer the door where Natalie was standing. The couple exchanged kisses and Natalie made her way over to Laura.

"Hello Laura. Nice to see you again. Where is Carmilla?"

"Hi Natalie. It's great to see you too. She's currently in the shower. She's been in there for a while, I should go check on her. If you'll excuse me." Laura walked out of the room leaving Natalie with a confused expression.

"What was that about?" Natalie furrowed her brows.

"Oh well...you see...I kind of caught them..." William trailed off.

"Say no more." She started laughing. 

"About that actually, I hope you don't mind, but I kind of gave them the apartment tonight for like three or four hours after dinner. I figured we can see a movie or doing something fun."

"Why did you give them the apartment? Not that I'm complaining."

"Carm is going to kill me for telling you this...it was their first time together, and I ruined it." Natalie giggled.

"You are such a good brother. No wonder I'm marrying you." William pulled her into a kiss and they sat down on the couch to watch television as they waited for the girls.

* * *

Laura knocked on the bathroom door. "Carm? Are you alright in there? You've been in here for like 25 minutes." She heard the shower turn off.

"Cupcake, I'm fine." She opened the door and she emerged from the steamy bathroom. "Sorry for taking so long, it took a while to calm down." She quickly pecked Laura's lips before picking out her outfit for tonight. "How was the talk with my brother?"

"It went great actually. He's very sweet and he pretty much said the same thing to me as he did for you. He also mentioned how in love with me you are and that you never stop talking about me."

Carmilla froze. She lifted her head up. "I'm going to kill him."

Laura laughed and wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck. "Babe, I love you. The sappy you," She kissed her forehead. "The angry you," she kissed her nose. "All of you." She placed a kiss on her lips. "He told me I'm good for you and that I'm maybe rubbing off a bit on you." Laura winked.

"Well it is true. I was a wreck before you. As you know with my psycho ex-girlfriend. I was always angry...you sooth me Laura Hollis and I truly believe you are the one for me."

Laura smiled cupping Carmilla's cheeks "I'm glad you think that. Now get dressed, we shouldn't keep William and Natalie waiting."

"Natalie came home?"

"Yeah, right as soon as William and I finished talking. I wonder if he told her."

"Oh God, please don't say that. I'd actually murder him if he did." All of a sudden a knock at the door.

"Hey Carmilla, how much longer? I'm getting hungry." William shouted from the other side.

"10 minutes. Let me get dressed. Just so I know, where are we going?"

"Vordenberg's...some of my coworkers recommended it. It's just a little bar/restaurant which apparently has the best wings."

"Okay. Give Laura and I a few to finish getting ready. We won't be long."

"Sure thing. See you both shortly." Will walked away from the door.

"So what pants should I wear? Leather or these funky yellow and gray ones?"

Laura took one look at the yellow and gray ones and burst out laughing. "Please never wear those, why do you even have those?"

Carmilla shook her head laughing "I actually have no idea. Leather it is."

"Have I told you that those leather pants make your butt look spectacular." Carmilla blushed.

"No you have not, I'm glad you think so, because I totally agree. Now let's get a move on."

* * *

The couples made their way down the street to Vordenberg's. William and Natalie led the girls who trailed behind them in the right direction. Carmilla quickly interlocked her fingers with Laura's squeezing her hand gently. They walked slowly sneaking glances at one another when Carmilla turned she caught Laura staring at her and she quickly turned away and blushed.

"Cupcake, you're staring."

"I can't help it. Have you seen yourself?"

"Well I can't help my devastatingly good looks, but I can help the person I love to see the real me."

"Will you both hurry up? Stop trailing back there!" William laughed as he noticed the girls were further away from them.

"Oh Will, leave them alone. Let them be, I mean you did interrupt them." Natalie smirked.

"You're right, sorry babe." He wrapped his arm around Natalie's shoulder as they finally reached the front of Vordenberg's.

As all four of them got in, they were seated right away by a perky brunette. She told them their waitress Jessie would be right over and she walked away.

"This place has a homey feel to it. I like it a lot." Natalie stated.

Carmilla looked at the walls that were half brick on the bottom and half brown paint on top. She glanced up at the ceiling where an overhead light was hanging right above their booth. A brick fireplace left the room warm and cozy. "It is really nice here. The cozy atmosphere makes me miss home." Only home was Laura's arms for her.

The waitress walked over eyeing Carmilla. She was blonde, 5'5 and very bubbly. "Hey guys, my name is Jessie and I'll be your server for tonight. What can I get you to drink?" She never took her eyes off of Carmilla.

Carmilla noticed and protectively wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulder. "I'll have a whiskey on the rocks, Laura?"

Laura placed her hand on Carmilla's thigh. She was a bit oblivious to what was going on, so she just ordered instead. "Long Island Iced Tea for me."

William and Natalie both ordered a beer. Jessie smiled and winked at Carmilla as she walked away. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Jesus Christ, why does this always happen?"

"What's wrong?" Laura asked.

"Really? You didn't notice the waitress all heart eyes at Carmilla?" William noted. A few minutes pass and Jessie has just placed their drinks on a tray. "She's coming back, why don't you two put on a show for her? So she'll get the hint. Come on Natalie let's pretend to use the bathroom." William and Natalie jumped out of their seats and walked over to the restroom.

"Come here." Carmilla moved closer to Laura leaving open mouth kisses on Laura's neck. She worked her way up to her jawline and back down to her mouth. Laura's tongue grazed Carmilla's bottom lip, so she parted her lips, letting Laura in. Carmilla brought her hand up to her cheek and held her in place. 

Jessie walked over with a tray of drinks. She noticed both girls going at it, she rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. Both girls broke apart smiling and resting their foreheads against each other's "Yeah, so...two beers on this side, a Long Island Iced Tea and a whiskey on the rocks for _you_." She gave a disgusted look at Carmilla and walked away huffing.

"How much do you want to bet she spits in our food." Carmilla laughed. William and Natalie walked back to the table clapping for the girls.

"Good work you two. Let's just pray she doesn't retaliate by giving us food poisoning."

A new server came over to the table. "Hey guys, my name is Matt. Jessie had an...um... an emergency and had to leave early. I'll be your waiter for the evening. What can I get for you?"

The whole table started laughing. Carmilla wiped the tears forming in her eyes as Will started to order. Once all the orders were placed, Matt walked away and went to the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ...you guys made her leave. Poor girl." William started dying.

"Hey...no one should look at me that way, except my girlfriend."

"Although I do agree, I kind of feel bad." Laura pouted

"Cupcake, you are entirely too sweet."

An hour later, the group was finished and ready to leave. William paid the bill even though Carmilla insisted on paying for her and Laura's meal. "Think of it as an apology for earlier." William stated.

As they left the restaurant, William dragged Carmilla to the side. "Remember what I said Carmilla, no couch or kitchen." He winked."

"Fuck off. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Thank you again Will...it really means a lot." A shy smile tugged at her lips.

"It's no problem. Now go, we'll talk tomorrow." He wrapped his sister in a hug and quickly grabbed Natalie's hand as they made their way down the street.

"Looks like it's just us now, creampuff. How about we head back to the apartment, what do you say?" She held out her hand allowing Laura to hold it.

"Sounds great. Let's get going." Laura quickly interlocked their fingers as they walked back to the building.

* * *

The girls got back to the apartment 20 minutes later. Laura excused herself to the bathroom so Carmilla took the opportunity to dim the lights and light some candles. She placed her phone on an iPod dock letting some smooth music fill the room. As Laura emerged from the bathroom, Carmilla was standing in the center of the living room smiling.

"Carm? What are you doing?"

Halsey's "Is There Somewhere" from her _Room 93 EP_ was playing through the speakers. "Would you like to dance?"

"I didn't know you danced."

"Oh, I waltz. Do you know how?"

"Not really."

Carmilla smiled. "Perfect. Partners were _face to face_..." She placed her hand on Laura's waist and the other quickly interlocking fingers with her girlfriend. " _Chest to chest_..." She pulled Laura in closer so their chest brushed against each other's. She spun Laura slowly and brought her back in carefully. " _And all that...um...whirling_. In 1698, it may as well have been sex."

"Now where did you learn this?" Laura rested her head against the taller girls shoulder.

"Mother Dearest forced _William_ and I into dance lessons when we were younger. I'm not usually the one for waltzing, but I'll make an exception for you." She placed a kiss on Laura's temple and swayed them around the room. Laura brought her head off Carmilla's shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes before Carmilla leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Laura's lips. "I love you."

Laura returned the kiss. "I love you too." Laura leaned in to give Carmilla a heated kiss.

"What is the rush cutie? We have a long time until they get home."

"Hey. We've been interrupted a lot today. It's almost comical how many times we could have had sex today but something interfered. I don't want that happening again."

"You're completely right. How about we head over to the bedroom?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Carmilla raced over to the candles and blew them out. Laura watched her girlfriend unplug the iPod dock and quickly carried it to their room. 

"Just in case things get loud." She winked at Laura and quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their bed.

* * *

Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla's neck as she peppers kisses along her neck and jaw. Once they finally reach the bed, Carmilla places her down gently and moves on top of her to straddle her lap. They look into each other's eyes before Carmilla leans down and kisses her hard. As she pulls back, she bites down on Laura's lip. The smaller girl starts to smile as Carmilla moves her hands to the hem of her shirt. "May I take this off of you?"

"Please." Laura starts to sit up and raises her hands over her head as Carmilla starts to pull the fabric off of her body. Once it's off, she lays back down bring Carmilla down with her. They kiss until Laura pulls back for air. Carmilla took the opportunity to trail kisses down Laura's neck and along her collarbone. She sucked gently on the hollow of the bone and kissed her way back up. Laura started tugging on the hem of her girlfriend's shirt and started pulling it over her head. Now that both girls were topless, Laura started to trace her girlfriend's toned stomach. She felt Carmilla's lungs expanding under her hands as she trailed them all the way up to the straps of her bra. They girls looked at each other before Carmilla nodded her head for Laura to remove the cloth. She reached around her back and began to unclasp her bra. She did it in one shot, unlike the previous time causing Laura to laugh.

"What has you laughing, babe?" Carmilla brought her hand up to caress Laura's cheek.

"I unclasped your bra in one take...I had some trouble last time."

Carmilla smirked. "Well it's a good thing you're learning. I may just teach you a few things tonight." Laura took a deep breath as Carmilla moved her leg between her thighs, pressing on her center. Laura started grinding to gain some sort of friction, however it wasn't the kind she was hoping for. "Patience creampuff. We have a long time to go.

Laura ended up flipping them over. She straddled Carmilla's lap and began to unbutton her leather pants. "As much as I love these, I think I will love them more on the floor." Carmilla laughed as Laura pulled the zipper down and moved the pants down her toned legs. She moved up to place a chaste kiss to Carmilla's lips. Carmilla placed her hands on her lower back and started to drag them up to Laura's bra. As she reached the clasp, she looked into Laura's eyes for consent. She nodded eagerly yet again and that bra was ripped off.

"You are still wearing too much, cutie. Let's get those pants off yeah?" 

"Okay." Carmilla flipped them over again. She trailed kisses down Laura's neck and onto her chest. She stopped at her right breast and latched on to her nipple. She felt Laura suck her stomach in as she sucked gently. Laura couldn't help the moan to rip from her throat. When Laura felt Carmilla’s mouth on her breast, she couldn’t stifle the moan coming out of her mouth if she wanted to. She’s pretty sure that all the neighbors could hear her, but this feels too damn good to care. Carmilla felt the bud harden in her mouth, so she let go with a pop and moved on to the other.  _'How anything could feel this good is beyond me. Holy shit.'_ After another moan escaped from her lips, the raven haired girl made her journey down to Laura's hips. She looked up one last time for consent. "Please Carm."

"Only because you said please." She nudged open Laura's legs and laid between them. She popped open Laura's pants and pulled them down her tan, slender legs. Once they were off, she settled back between her legs. "Hey."

"Hey." Laura says before pulling Carmilla into the best kiss of her life. In that moment, Carmilla grinds her hips down just hard enough to make Laura’s entire body shiver and develop goosebumps. Carmilla sits up, looking at Laura like she is beauty incarnate. She realized in that moment that Laura is trembling from head to toe.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Cupcake?”

“Yes. I’m as sure about this as I am about loving you.”

Carmilla can’t fight the smile on her face as she leans down to place the gentlest kiss to the space beneath Laura’s belly button. Carmilla slides her hands up to her stomach, tracing gentle hearts into her toned muscles in an effort to placate any residual anxiety Laura may have and it works. As Carmilla is placing sweet kisses along her pantie line, she can feel Laura relaxing one muscle at a time until she melts into the bed below them. 

Carmilla then hooks her thumbs in Laura’s underwear and starts to pull them down so gently as if they were the outer petals of a rose and she’s revealing the soft bud inside. Once they are off and onto the floor, Carmilla crawls back up and settles between Laura’s legs. Before they can even manage to kiss each other, they let out a breathy moan in unison from the feeling of Laura’s arousal on Carmilla’s bare stomach. It’s hot, wet and everything they’ve been waiting for. She kissed her way down body finally reaching her core. Carmilla places a soft kiss onto the swollen bud and moved her head to kiss the inside of Laura's thighs. She sucked on the skin leaving another blooming hickey. She positions herself and takes a long swipe with her tongue. Laura let out a throaty moan. "Oh fuck Carm."

"We will get there soon. Hold on." She laughed as she sucked on her clit causing vibrations to ring throughout Laura's body. Laura's hands were kept busy grasping the dark hair between her legs and bunching up the sheets. She lightly flicked the bud and brushed her tongue along her slit. Laura couldn't help her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The feeling was amazing and she didn't want it to stop. She was sure she could come from this alone.

Carmilla continues to tease Laura’s clit with slow, delicious circles while reaching up to palm her breasts. The sensation of everything that Carm is doing becomes completely overwhelming and Laura bucks her hips so hard into Carmilla that she has to pull back. Carmilla glances up at Laura to see the most beautiful sight imaginable. Her eyes are closed tight, her back is arched in pure pleasure, her hair is all sorts of fucked up and sticking to the side of her face and she can barely breathe she’s so worked up. 

While Carmilla is lost in thought, Laura can’t take it and tightens the grip she has in the dark hair and guides her back down. Carmilla licks from her entrance to her clit, lapping up every bit of arousal like she needs it to survive. There goes Laura’s eyes again. Carmilla moves down, teasing Laura’s entrance with her tongue, circling the edge before finally plunging in. Laura’s walls close down hard and she almost pulls a handful of Carmilla’s hair right of her head. 

“Oh god!” Laura yells.

Carmilla hums in appreciation which drives Laura even crazier.

Okay, enough teasing.

Carmilla goes back up to suck on Laura’s clit while finally pushing one finger in, but just the fingertip. "Laura, are you okay?”

“Yes. Please. More.”

Carmilla takes her cue and pushes her finger the rest of the way in while clamping down on Laura’s clit with her mouth, causing the loudest moan either have ever heard to come spilling out of Laura’s mouth. “Carm. Please!” Carmilla starts thrusting, gently at first but picking up the pace and strategically curling her finger up to bring her closer to the edge. Laura is thrashing on the bed, pulling Carmilla’s hair so hard and shouting things that definitely don’t sound like English.

“More! Faster! Oh my go-” Laura is cut off by a second finger being pushed inside her. She suddenly goes quiet but begins meeting each of Carmilla’s thrusts with a thrust of her own hips. They are working together to bring Laura to finish and it doesn’t take much longer. “Carm, I’m gonna-”  
  
Carmilla can feel Laura’s walls closing down on her fingers so she knows it’s time. She starts thrusting her fingers faster than before, scrapes her teeth on Laura’s clit and that’s all she needs. Laura stops breathing, her back arches so far off the bed it might break and her hands fly back onto the sheets, gripping them tightly as her orgasm surges through her body like lightning in a summer storm.  
  
“Oh my god,” Laura says as Carmilla starts to slow her pace to bring her down gently.   
  
Once Laura comes back down to earth, Carmilla pulls out and cleans up the mess she made thoroughly; thinking that she doesn’t want Laura to be embarrassed afterward. She then has to lay against Laura’s body because her legs are trembling.  Carmilla crawls up Laura’s body to look into her love’s eyes.  
  
“Was that okay?” Carmilla asked.  
  
“Oh god, yes.”  
  
Laura slides her hands around Carmilla and onto her shoulder blades pulling her into a wet kiss. After a minute of being lost in each other, Carmilla pulls back.  
  
“I love you so much, Laura. I can’t believe you’re mine.”  
  
“I love you too. Now, it’s your turn.”

* * *

**THURSDAY MORNING**

After 2 rounds of life changing sex, the girls fell asleep wrapped up in one another while whispering soothing words to each other. Carmilla woke up with a familiar weight on top of her. Laura's head was resting on her bare chest and her arm was wrapped her around her waist. She turned her head to look at the clock on the wall. _'9:30? Why the hell am I up?'_ She looked down at her girlfriend sleeping peacefully. The smile that grew on Carmilla's face could resembled a child seeing ice cream for the first time. If she was up this early, what was better to do then to draw your beautiful, naked, sleeping girlfriend? She quickly removed herself from Laura's hold and walked over to the dresser where she last left her sketchbook. She sauntered back to the bed and sat down gently with her head resting against the headboard. Carmilla moved some stray hairs out of her girlfriends face and placed them behind her ear.  _'God, how did I get so lucky. She is absolutely stunning.'_ She smiled as she brought her pencil to the paper. She began to sketch out the now familiar curves of Laura's body, and her face.  _  
_

45 minutes later, Laura started to stir in the sheets. She placed her head in the crook of Carmilla's neck and sighed. Her breath tickling Carmilla's skin. Laura opened her eyes when she heard Carmilla laughing. "Um...Carm?"

"Good morning, beautiful. How was your sleep?" She looked up from her sketchbook to turn her head and press a kiss to the top of Laura's head.

"Amazing. How about you?"

"I slept fine. In fact I woke up early, which never happens. So anyway...last night was..."

"Absolutely incredible. Thank you for last night Carmilla. It was amazing, and I'm so glad it was with you." Carmilla blushed as Laura wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I'm glad it was with you too. For your first time, you were truly unbelievable." Laura gently squeezed Carmilla in a hug.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" 

"You." Laura smiled.

"Really? Can I see it please?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Stop that. You look like a child doing that." Laura pouted. "You're lucky you're so damn cute, Hollis. Here you go." She handed her the sketchbook watching Laura's eyes light up. "So?"

"Carm, it's beautiful. Do I really look like that?"

"I only draw what I see. You are beautiful."

Laura leaned up to kiss Carmilla passionately. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey guys, are you decent in there?"

"We're under the covers, what do you need?" Carmilla yelled back.

"Can I come in quickly?"

"I'm going to go shower." Laura got up from her spot in the bed and quickly ran into the bathroom.

"Okay, Laura's in the shower, but make it quick."

William came into the room smiling. "Well I was going to ask you what kind of pancakes you wanted for breakfast, but now I want to ask something else."

"Go on."

"How was your night?" William smirked.

"Absolutely divine. It was incredible and I know it's so soon, but I'm pretty sure I will marry this girl one day."

"Whoa, you're already thinking about that? You've got it bad sis."

"What can I say? She is perfect and I don't think I will ever stop falling in love with her. Laura makes me happier than I've ever been. Even when I was with Ell, I never had such strong feelings for someone."

"She is really good for you Carm. Don't lose sight of her, also you should probably come clean about your little stunt."

"That's true. I don't know how she'd react but soon I will. I haven't done it in a while because we're always together." She shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go get breakfast started...Chocolate chip or plain for your girl?"

"Chocolate chip for both of us. I think we earned it." She smiled.

"Wonderful. I'll call you when it's done." William walked over to the door before Carm called back to him.

"Thank you William. For everything." He nodded his head and walked out of the room. Carmilla plopped back down on to the pillow and smiled. 10 minutes passed when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Carm? Can I come out?"

"But you're already out." Laura started laughing. "Yeah, come on out. He's gone."

"Okay. I um...I heard what you said." _'Shit'_

"About what?" Carmilla played off her nerves.

"How you will never stop falling in love with me. Also the fact that we've been together for like 3 months and 1 month officially that you are sure you want to marry me eventually." Carmilla started blushing.

"I meant all of it. I'm certain you are my soulmate."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I feel it too." Laura quickly got dressed and snuggled in with Carmilla. "You smell like sex. You need a shower."

"I will soon. I just want to lay here for a couple more minutes with you by my side."

"That's fine with me." Laura moved closer to rest her head on Carmilla's chest. Carmilla wrapped her arms around the small girl. She kissed the crown of her head and smiled. 

 _'I want to do this for the rest of my life.'_ Laura thought as she slowly started to fall asleep wrapped in Carmilla's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


	12. Thursday (Week 7) and Thanksgiving Break (Week 8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I left NYC for Toronto for four days. I am back home and prepared to fill your hearts with fluff to sooth the angst from the series. Enjoy everyone.

**THURSDAY**

After 10 minutes of cuddling, Carmilla finally got up from the bed and showered. Another 20 minutes had passed when she finally walked out of the shower not smelling like sex. When she opened the door and looked towards the bed she was expecting to find her sleeping girlfriend. Instead she was met with Laura wide awake and staring at her phone.

"Oh crap." Laura breathed as she looked at the text from her dad.

"What's wrong cupcake?" Carmilla walked out securing her towel around her body. She started making her way over to the bed where she place a kiss on Laura's forehead.

"I totally lost track of the time. I didn't realize Thanksgiving break was next week, my dad just reminded me." Carmilla smiled at the younger girl getting stressed. "What are your big plans for this break?"

"Oh well...I'm not sure actually. William is going to be spending it with Natalie and her family. I think I might just stay at the dorms. I honestly do not want to go home and see my bitch of a mother." That's when Laura had an idea. Her eyes lit up and she grinned ear to ear. "Laura, what is going on in that head of yours? I know you're up to something."

"You know...maybe you would like to come home with me for the break. My dad did say he wanted to meet you, so I don't see why not? It really wouldn't be a big deal either." Carmilla shook her head.

"Laura, no. I don't want to intrude on your family. Just because..." Laura held her hand up to stop her from continuing .

"Baby, it's just my father and grandparents every Thanksgiving, you would not be intruding anything. Besides, I think my family will love you."

After a few minutes of internal debating, Carmilla made up her mind. "Okay, I'll come home with you. Do you want to call your father and let him know you're having a plus one?"

"Yeah! Let me call him quickly. Give me a minute." Laura dialed the number and waited for her father to answer.

"Hey dad? I got your text about Thanksgiving. Is it okay for Carm to come home with me?"

_"Laura honey, it is absolutely fine with me. I can't wait to meet her and before you even ask, yes she can stay in your room with you. Your grandparents will be in the guestroom."_

Laura squealed "Thanks dad! I'll call you next week! I love you. Bye." She hung up her phone and smiled at Carmilla. "He's excited to meet you."

Carmilla smirked "Well I can't wait to meet your family. I especially can't wait to see your childhood room, I hope it's just as dorky as you." Carmilla quickly got dressed and plopped on the bed next to her girlfriend.

Laura wrapped her arms around the taller girl and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. "Trust me, it's probably dorkier."

The girls lay there for a few more minutes before Will calls them out to serve breakfast.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY MORNING**

Students were allowed back on campus that Monday morning. Tuesday was the official last day of classes before break so Carmilla decided to take Laura on a date. As always things began to get heated, so they brought their date back to Carmilla's room. Currently both girls are snuggled in Carmilla's bed tangled in the sheets, with Carmilla resting her head on the younger girl's bare chest. Her arm was draped protectively around her waist and holding her as if she would float away and disappear. Laura had her arms wrapped around the pale girl's back. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Laura looked at the sight in front of her. She smiled as she felt Carm hug her tightly and mumble in her sleep. Once again, Laura's bladder ruined the moment. She tried prying herself from her girlfriend's hold.

"Carm, please let me up."

Carmilla shook her head mumbling a sleep heavy "No." into her chest. "Stay with me and sleep."

Laura laughed "Come on. I just need to pee and I promise I'll come right back."

"Ugh fine." She rolled off of Laura and threw a pillow over her face. "What time is it anyway?"

"About 9:30."

"UGH." Carmilla scoffed. Laura smirked and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend's forehead.

"Babe, I'll be right back." She walked into the bathroom and relieved herself. When she came out, she noticed her girlfriend still had the pillow over her face. "Carm?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I know something that may wake you up..." Carmilla quickly threw the pillow off her face and sat up raising her eyebrow.

"Go on..." Carmilla smirked.

"Shower with me?" She asked nervously.

"As you wish my lady." Carmilla quickly shot out of bed and pulled Laura into the bathroom. She leaned over to start the water and set it to a comfortable temperature. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's waist and started to place gentle kisses on her toned shoulders. Carm turned around and kissed Laura long and hard. She pulled back just enough to mumble on the smaller girl's lips. "Come on before we lose hot water." She quickly grabbed hold of Laura's hand and guided her into the shower. Once they were both in, Carm pulled Laura under the shower head and let her hair get wet. Laura swiftly switched positions allowing Carmilla to get wet. Once both of them were soaked, Carmilla took her loofah and wet it a bit to pour some of her lavender body wash on it. "Cutie can you turn around so I can wash your back." Laura nodded her head and spun around. The raven haired girl placed a gentle kiss to the back of Laura's neck and started to soap her shoulder blades. She made her way down to the back of Laura's legs. Once her backside was finished, she spun her around and started to lather the front of Laura's body. Carm places a chaste kiss on Laura's lips and began to clean her neck and her chest. When she got to her breast, she kissed each one causing a low moan to escape her girlfriend's throat. She smiled and began to wash her body. When she finished cleaning her, she brought Laura under the shower head and rinsed her off.

"My turn." Laura did the same to Carmilla as she did to her. Once she finished soaping her body, she rinsed the body soap off of her hand and reached for the vanilla scented shampoo. She poured a decent amount into the palm of her hand and began to gently massage Carmilla's scalp. A delightful moan ripped from Carm's throat as her girlfriend's hands ran through her hair. _'This feels amazing'_. Once Laura decided her hair was clean, she started to rinse her hair out. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she washed her hair out.

After another 10 minutes of washing Laura's hair and conditioning, the girls were out of the shower and getting ready to leave for the 4 hour car ride from Ottawa to Toronto.

"Thanks for waking me up Laura. That was probably the most intimate thing I've ever done besides having sex. Glad you were my first shower partner." She winked as she continued to pack her bag.

"I knew it'd get your attention. Hey, I just have to run to my room and grab some stuff then we can get going. Tell your brother thank you for letting us borrow his car for the week."

"I will cupcake. Go get your stuff and we can leave. We know how bad traffic can get on holidays."

10 minutes later, the girls were walking out of the dorm hand in hand lugging their suitcases behind them. 

* * *

After a 4 and a half hour drive from school thanks to traffic, the girls finally reached the Hollis household. It was a two story, gray brick American style home. There was a large white garage door, and a white wooden front door. To the right of the door, was a large lawn and an old oak tree with a swing. Standing at the front door was a tall man with honey brown hair and a goatee. He was wearing a wool button up sweater and a pair of jeans. Carmilla could only assume it was Laura's father by the way he was waving excitedly. 

"Welcome to the Hollis household." Laura grabbed Carm's hand and gently squeezed. She knew Carmilla was nervous around new people.

"Laura?"

"What's wrong babe?"

"I'm just really nervous. What if I don't make a good impression on your family?" Carmilla looked down, suddenly her pants became more interesting.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. No matter what happens, I still love you with all my heart. Plus my father is the most lovable guy in the world. You'll be okay." Carmilla just nodded her head and popped the trunk. Before grabbing the bags from the car, she quickly walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Laura. She extended her hand for Laura and helped her out of the car. All of a sudden Mr. Hollis started walking over to the car.

"DADDY!" Laura quickly let go of Carm's hand and jumped into her father’s arms.

"Hi sweetie. Welcome home." He placed Laura down and took note of the girl standing beside the car. "You must be Carmilla." He extended his hand for the girl to take.

Carmilla was hesitant at first, but quickly took his hand. "Hello Mr. Hollis. I am Carmilla Karnstein. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. Please call me Sherman. We aren't formal in this household."

"Okay. Thank you for having me here for the break."

"It is not a problem. We have more than enough space for another person. Now let us get your belonging into the house and have you both settle in." Carmilla helped Sherman with the bags and they made their way into the house.

"Laura honey? Is that you?"

"Hi grams! Yes I'm home and I brought my girlfriend Carmilla over. Carm?"

"Yes cutie?"

"I want you to meet grams." Carmilla looked to the woman with curly gray hair and golden brown eyes. She was only an inch or two taller than Laura.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm Anna, Sherman's mother. My husband Thomas is currently in the living room watching football. Thomas dear? Can you come here and meet Laura's girlfriend."

"Yes honey." A man's voice was heard from the living room. 

"It's nice to meet you Anna. Laura has told me all about you and your husband on our drive here."

"Hey short stuff!" Thomas came from the living room and gave Laura a bone crushing hug.

"Hey pop. I'd like you to meet my wonderful girlfriend Carmilla. Carmilla, Pop. Pop, Carmilla"

"Hi Carmilla. My name is Thomas. It's great to finally meet the girl who makes my little Laura happy." Carmilla blushed. She felt Laura's gaze on her. Luckily, Laura started to talk.

"I'm sorry to shorten the introduction, but Carm and I had a very long drive from school. We're going to be upstairs and maybe take a little nap if that's okay with you."

"Sure honey, do you need help bringing your luggage upstairs?"

"Nope. Thank you though. Just let us know if you need any help." Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand and her suitcase as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

Once they entered Laura's room, Carmilla placed her stuff by the window. Once she did, she walked back to the door of her room. She inspected her surroundings. Laura had a full sized bed, with a gray blanket and yellow sheets. Her walls were beige and had posters all over them ranging from Doctor Who, Buffy, and Harry Potter. Her bed was in the middle of the room with a nightstand on both sides. On the left nightstand was a picture of a baby Laura and a woman with the same color hair, probably her mother. Behind her bed was Laura's high school diploma and some more pictures of her family. Across from Laura's bed was a T.V. and next to the window was a desk. Next to her left nightstand was a door that led to a bathroom.

"So yeah, this is my room. I told you it would be dorky."

"I like it. It's cute, but definitely not cuter than you." She wrapped her arms around Laura's neck and kissed her lovingly. Once she pulled back, Laura spoke.

"Hey, do you want to take a nap. We had a long morning and you must be exhausted from driving 4 and a half hours."

"Sure cutie. I'm just going to change into sweatpants and then we can sleep." Carmilla went to her bag and pulled out a pair of burgundy sweats. Laura pulled out a pair of shorts from her drawer and went to her bed. When Carm finally pulled the pants on, she laid down on the bed and quickly wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me here Laura. It means a lot to be with a loving family."

Laura turned over and nuzzled her face into the crook of Carmilla's neck. "You're welcome. Thank you for being here. It gets lonely not having anyone here. I really miss her Carm."

Carmilla brought both arms around Laura and hugged her tightly. "I know you do. I saw the picture on the table. She was a beautiful woman Laura. I know you're making her proud."

"She would have loved you." Carmilla began to rub soothing circles under Laura's shirt onto her back. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get some sleep okay?" Laura nodded into Carm's neck and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

After a two hour nap, both girl's woke up to a knock on the door. Carmilla groaned for having her sleep interrupted and Laura only held on tighter to her girlfriend.

"Laura honey?" Sherman came through the door.

"Yes dad?" Laura asked sleepily.

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Okay?"

"Sure thing. Come on Carm let's get up." Carmilla nodded her head and began to sit up.

"Thank you again Mr...Sherman. I appreciate you having me here."

"Carmilla, it isn't a problem at all. I liked you as soon as I saw you open the door for my daughter. Now come on down, dinner will be ready shortly. Don't worry, it's just lasagna. The real feast is tomorrow."

Sherman left the room and let the girl's get dressed. "I like your dad. He is a good man...he reminds me of my own father."

"Be prepared though. He likes to talk one on one a lot. He may even ask you what your intentions with me are."

"Oh boy. I'm ready for that. Before that happens, can I just stay with you and kiss you for like 10 minutes?"

"That is highly inappropriate." Carmilla pouted. "I'm kidding, now get over here." Laura pulled Carmilla on top of her and kissed her with all the force her body would allow. After 10 minutes passed, the girl's smiled at each other and quickly changed into their jeans and walked down stairs.

* * *

Dinner went by where Anna told stories about Laura's mother. Sherman even managed to tell some embarrassing stories about Laura like the time when she was four years old and threw a fit in the gas station when he wouldn't buy her a condom from the bathroom vending machine because she wanted a balloon. Carmilla started crying at the story, she enjoyed how Laura turned crimson.

"Aw Cupcake, you're so embarrassed! Come here." She wrapped her arms around Laura and laughed into her hair.

"Thanks for embarrassing me guys. It means a lot." Laura started cracking up.

After clearing the table, Anna and Thomas pulled Laura into the living room and discussed college with her. Carmilla was left with Sherman.

"Hey Carmilla, come sit down for a bit."  _'Here we go with the interrogation.'_

"Yes sir. Dinner was delicious by the way."

"Thanks, it was my wife's recipe. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about my daughter." Carmilla held her breath and exhaled slowly.

"What about her?"

"I wanted to thank you for bringing her out of the dump. Before she started at Silas, she was having a hard time. She had a lot of trouble in school. She had friends in school, yet she never hung out with them on the weekends. I think she might have been depressed at one point. I haven't seen her this happy in a really long time. I like you Carmilla. I know you're good for her and I can see she's good for you too. Plus she told me so much about you, I know how happy you make her."

"Sherman, I love your daughter and I would never, ever, do anything to hurt her. She means so much to me and she actually made me into a better person as well. I know your wife would have been so proud of her. She is a beautiful young woman and I'm pretty sure she is the one for me. She brought me out of my fog, and she even helps me with school work. She is amazing Sherman."

"I'm glad to hear you love her. When she first called me to tell me about you, she told me how much of a crush she had on you. Now that you're together, I've never seen her smile that bright. Thank you for making her happy again. I really do mean it."

Laura came back into the kitchen with her arms folded across her chest. "Hey dad, hey Carm. Can I borrow my girlfriend for a few dad?"

"You can have her for more than a few. Thank you again Carmilla." Sherman patted her on the shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

"So what happened?"

"He thanked me for making you happy again. The usual dad stuff. Now what can I do for you, my lovely girlfriend."

"Grams and Pop want to get to know you a little more. After that, we can watch a movie on my laptop in my bed..." Carmilla raised her eyebrow. "And by watch a movie, I mean let my laptop sit at the end of my bed while I..."

"Laura? Did you get Carmilla?" Anna called from the living room.

"Yes Grams...we'll be right there." Laura shook her head. "We'll have this discussion later."

* * *

Sitting in the living room wasn't bad. The questions Grams and Pop were asking weren't as painful as she intended. Half of them having to do with their relationship and the other half having to do with Carmilla's studies. 

"I like her Laura. She is a keeper." Pop finally spat out.

"She is a sweetheart. Carmilla, it's like you were made for our little Laura."

"Well I do love her with all my heart." Laura blushed at the confession.

"I love her too." Laura let out a fake yawn to show her family she was getting tired and wanted to go upstairs. "Well I'm getting sleepy, I'm going to hit the sheets. Carm?"

"I'm right behind you, cupcake. It was nice talking to you both, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Carmilla. Goodnight Laura."

After finally getting upstairs, Carmilla soon found herself pinned against Laura's door with a heated kiss.

"Jeeze babe. What was that for?"

"I think you know what for. I heard what you said to my dad." Laura started to peel her shirt off. Carmilla placed her hands on top of Laura's.

"Laura, please. I don't want to do this in your house when your family is still awake. As much as I'd like to, can we just cuddle?"

Laura nodded her head. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about that. Just everything you said about me, I feel the same way. I love you and I will never hurt you. You mean the world to me and I would not do anything to jeopardize that. I love you, Carm. Always have and always will."

"I love you too." Carmilla quickly took her pants off and threw on a tank top and plopped down into Laura's bed. Laura followed suit and quickly cuddled into her girlfriend.

"Goodnight Carm."

"Night monkey." She placed a kiss on her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**THANKSGIVING (THURSDAY)**

Carmilla woke up to empty sheets. She smelled bacon being cooked and she knew exactly where her girlfriend was. She checked the time on the cable box that read 9:30.  _'How is she up so early?'_  Carmilla rubbed the sleep from her eyes, put pants on and headed downstairs. She saw her girlfriend dancing along to  _Up We Go_  by Lights, spatula in hand.

"EVERYONE HERE IS READY TO GO. IT'S BEEN A HARD YEAR WITH NOTHING TO SHOW. FROM DOWN THIS ROAD, IT'S ONLY ON WE GO, ON WE GO. EVERYONE HERE IS READY TO GO. IT'S BEEN A HARD YEAR AND I ONLY KNOW, FROM DOWN THIS LOW, IT'S ONLY UP WE GO, UP WE GO."

"Really cupcake?  _Up We Go_? “Carmilla smiled as Laura jumped.

"Shit Carm. Don't do that. To answer your question, yes. I am singing  _Up We Go_. I happen to love that song. Do you have something against Lights too?" She started laughing.

"Oh no. Nothing against Lights. It's a good song...when it's sung by her and not a girl covered in batter singing into a spatula." She walked over to Laura with a towel and wiped the batter from her face. "All better." She kissed Laura's nose.

"This is why I love you. You're going to be an excellent wife one day." 

"Only if it's you I get to marry. Anyway what time did you wake up?"

"Like 8:45...I couldn't sleep."

"Is everything okay? If not, you can talk to me."

"Yeah everything is fine. I usually wake up early unlike you sleepyhead." Laura rested her forehead on Carm's and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"Good. Need any help here in the kitchen?

"Could you maybe set the table and take out some silverware? It's in the drawer to your right next to the dishwasher." Carmilla nodded and grabbed some knives and forks. She placed them on the table and walked over to Laura to reach into the cabinet in front of her to grab some plates. While doing so, she brushed her chest against Laura's back causing Laura to turn around and having Carmilla wink at her as she swayed her hips back to the table. "You are such an asshole Carm. Why am I dating you?"

"Because you think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me...You want to hug me...You want to love me...You want to smooch me..." She said in a singsong voice.

"Did you really just quote Miss Congeniality?" Laura started laughing.

"YOU TELL NO ONE OR ELSE."

"Or else what?"

"This will happen." Carmilla pinned Laura to the counter and grabbed on to the counter behind he. She kissed Laura hard and started to trace her tongue across her bottom lip. Once Laura parted, a cough was heard from the other side of the room. They quickly pulled away from each other.

"Sorry Grams." "Sorry Anna" Both girls said in unison.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Breakfast smelled very good, your grandpa should be behind me at any second. Also are you girls going to the parade?"

"Do you want to go Carm?"

"I would say no, but I hate seeing you pout, so if you want to go, we can go."

"Then yes, we're going."

Once the whole family was gathered into the kitchen, they ate breakfast and complimented Laura on her cooking. After that finished, the girls quickly went upstairs to change. 

* * *

Standing in the middle of Laura's room searching for an outfit to wear was a nightmare. Her clothes were scattered on the floor and Laura was basically finished getting dressed.

"What does one even wear to a parade?" Carmilla threw another pair of pants on the floor.

"Carm, it's like 4 degrees outside (40F) so dress warm."

"So you're saying I shouldn't wear my corset?" She smirked.

"If you put that on, we are not leaving this room." 

"Well that's not going to stop me now, huh?"

"Please Carm! I really want to go."

"Fine, let me put on a sweater and get my jacket. Then we can go." Laura squealed and jumped into Carmilla's arms. 

"Thank you. If you don't enjoy it, I'll make it up to you."

"Don't make promises you won't keep cupcake."

"Have I ever broke a promise?" 

"Nope. So don't start now."

"You are unbelievable. Now just throw something on."

"Fine. Only if you're happy, I'm happy." She pulled Laura into a kiss and immediately got dressed.

* * *

Horrible was the only word that came to mind when Carmilla stood in the crowd. Her arms are wrapped around Laura's waist keeping her in sight in case the crowd decides to shift and they get separated. 

"Why is this guy standing on top of me? He is literally breathing down my neck." Carmilla complained.

"It's a busy day, babe. Plus people don't understand personal space." She nudged Carmilla with her elbow.

"Are you trying to tell me something cupcake?" Laura started laughing as Carmilla's face grew into a frown.

"No, I'm only kidding. Come here." She pulled Carmilla into a kiss. "Now stop being grumpy or there will be less kisses."

"Ugh fine. Have it your way buttercup."

The parade started and marching bands started playing. After the last band played, the floats and balloons started to pass. The first float to pass was a turkey with the local news team on it. Then the first balloon approached.

"CARM LOOK!" Laura pointed to the sky.

"Of course. A fucking minion. Who let those little yellow abominations have their own franchise, let alone a fucking balloon?" Laura couldn't help but laugh. Grumpy Carmilla is her favorite, but she would take that to the grave with her.

Next up was the entire Toronto Maple Leaf's hockey team on a float sponsored by Tim Horton's. 

"Couldn't get any more Canadian than that." Carmilla shook her head at that comment from her girlfriend.

The more kid friendly balloons started coming out and Carm only grew grumpier. After an hour had passed, kids started shoving their way to the front of the barricade and Carmilla let out a huff. "Seriously, we need another plague. It' so crowded."

"Okay miss grumpy pants. We have like 10 minutes till the last float which is obviously Santa. How about we leave early and take a little walk in the park?"

"You had me at leave early. Let's go creampuff."

* * *

After walking in the park for a few, they found an unoccupied bench and sat down. Carmilla wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder and held her in place. A yawn took over Laura's body so she decided on resting her head on the girl's lap. Carmilla brought her hands down to the long honey brown locks and started to run her fingers through it. Laying in comfort for 10 minutes, Laura turned on her back to look at her girlfriend as she lie down.

"Carm? Thanks for coming with me. It really means a lot."

"It's not a problem. Laura, I'm sorry about being grumpy too. I don't do well in crowd as you could tell." She continued massaging Laura's scalp as the looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. "You're absolutely breathtaking. The way your eyes light up when you see something pleasing always makes me happy. Your smile in infectious, and I am addicted to your laugh. I can't get enough of you. I still get a ton of butterflies when I see you and I know that feeling will never stop."

Laura sat up and pressed her lips against Carm's. She tucked a stray hair behind Carmilla's ear and caressed her cheek. "You don't have to apologize. If it made you uncomfortable, why didn't you say something?"

"Why would I want to take that smile off your face? The real question is why would anyone want to take away your smile? I can put my feelings to the side and make sure you're having the time of your life. Like you always say, I am a sap. I am deeply in love with you, and I will never do anything to hurt you."

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's shoulders and nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck. She placed a kiss on the skin and smiled. "You're my little sap." Laura's phone started to ring causing the girls to jump apart. She picked up the phone and spoke. "Hello?"

"Laura? It's Grams. Are you girls coming home soon? Dinner will be ready in the next 45 minutes."

"Sure Grams. We stopped in the park and we'll be back shortly. Thanks for calling. I'll see you soon. I love you. Bye." Laura flipped her phone shut.

"Your grandma sure has a thing for interrupting us." Laura laughed.

"Hey, she's old. Her timing is extremely off. We should get going though." She got off the bench and extended her hand for Carm to take. Once Carmilla got up, they walked back to the Hollis household hand in hand.

* * *

It took 20 minute for the girls to walk through the front door. They were greeted by the smell of the turkey cooking. Carmilla walked into the dining room and noticed the table was set and behind the table was another table covered in food ranging from sweet potato casserole, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, oven roasted asparagus and a big blank space. Sherman came out 5 minutes later turkey in hand and placed it in the empty space. Laura quickly came back from the kitchen holding a bottle of wine and apple cider. Carmilla asked each person what they wanted to drink, she, Laura, and Thomas settled on the cider while Anna and Sherman asked for wine.

Once everything was finished, the family gathered the food on their plates and sat at the table where Sherman asked Carmilla to say grace. Sherman sat at the foot of the table. Anna and Thomas were sitting on the right side and across from them were Laura and Carmilla. Carmilla held onto Laura and Anna's hands as she started to speak.

"Dear Lord, as we gather together around this table laden with your plentiful gifts to us, we thank you for always providing what we really need and for sometimes granting wishes for things we don't really need. Today, let us be especially thankful for each other--for the Hollis family for inviting me over and for the friends who enrich our lives in wonderful ways, even when they present us with challenges. Let us join together now in peaceful, loving fellowship to celebrate your love for us and our love for each other. Amen."

"Amen" The family said in unison.

"Carmilla honey, that was beautiful. Thank you for blessing us with your presence."

"Anything for Laura. It has been a real honor being welcomed with open arms here. Thank you for having me." Laura smiled and kissed Carmilla's cheek before they started eating.

45 minutes had passed and the family was full. Carmilla and Laura decided to clear off the table since they weren't home to help prepare the food. The quickly wrapped up the left overs, and put the dirty dishes in dishwasher. Once they finished, they walked into the living room and sat on a love seat across from Anna and Sherman. "Dishes are done and food is put away. Now what are we doing?"

"We could always embarrass you more and put on some home videos." Laura glared at her father. "No I'm kidding. We can watch a movie. How about A League of Their Own?"

"Sounds good, Carm is that okay with you?" Carmilla nodded her head in agreement as Laura got up to put the movie in. As soon as the movie was in, Laura jumped back next to Carmilla and placed her head on her shoulder. Carm kissed the crown of Laura's head and began to trace patterns into the girls arm. 

Anna and Thomas both watched the girls loving affection towards each other. She whispered to her husband, "They remind me of us back in the day. How about you?"

"Absolutely. They're good for each other and I know they'll make it as long as we have. Let's leave the poor girls alone and get back to the movie."

Half way through the movie, Laura ended up falling asleep on Carmilla. Carmilla shifted so that the girl could fall into her lap. Sherman passed a throw blanket to Carmilla. She covered the smaller girl and began to run her fingers through her hair.

 _'She looks so peaceful.'_ Carmilla thought as she gazed down and smiled at the girl. When she was sure that no one was looking, she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the girl and set it as her lock screen.

Carm brought her attention back to the movie and thought about how lucky she was.

* * *

The movie finally ended and Carmilla poked Laura in the side. She didn't stir, she just let out a soft snore.

"Sweetheart? Come on, it's time for bed." Laura started to move and blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Welcome back. You fell asleep on my lap. Let's get you to bed okay?"

"I'd get up..." She let out a yawn. "...but you're so comfortable." Carmilla giggled.

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." She gets up from the couch and picks up Laura bridal style.

"CARM! PUT ME DOWN!" Sherman, Anna and Thomas start laughing.

"Sorry cutie, no can do. Goodnight everyone. See you in the morning." The family said good night to the girls and Carmilla paced to the stairs. She placed Laura down and was immediately hit in the arm.

"God you are insufferable."

"There are worst things to be. Now come on, I really want to continue the discussion we were having last night. Before Anna walked in on us."

"Okay." Both girls walked up the stairs and into Laura's room. They took their places on the bed and sat against the headboard. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well besides you, which I'm putting on hold until everyone leaves,  _you_ mentioned something about 'watching Netflix' but we'd be doing something completely different."

"That's true. I wanted to do this." She curls into Carmilla's side and leans her head up and kisses Carm. Hard. Carmilla raises her hand to the back of Laura's neck and pushes her closer. Carmilla pulls back first tugging the younger girl's bottom lip with her. 

"I am not objected to that." Laura laughs and Carmilla pulls her back in. Her tongue traces Laura's bottom lip seeking entrance and the younger girl allows entry. Their tongues brush together causing a groan to escape both of their throats. Laura plays with the hair at the back of Carmilla's neck, angling her head for more access. Carm pulled back and brought her lips to Laura's neck. She sucked lightly, careful to not leave any marks for her family to question. Laura pulled Carmilla's head up to reattach their lips. A knock came to the door and both girls groaned. "It's school, all over again."

"Hey, relax. For me?"

"Sure, cupcake." Laura fixed her hair and walked over to the door.

"Hey dad."

"Hey honey. I just popped in to say goodnight to the both of you. Also I wanted to thank both of you again for for helping us out with dinner. Carmilla, your grace was beautiful. Thank you for being here. Laura, I won't be home when you wake up, I have to drive your grandparents to the airport and then head to work. You're both free to do what you want tomorrow. Goodnight again girls. Sweet dreams."

"Night dad."

"Goodnight Sherman." Carmilla waved from the bed. Once the door was closed, Laura switched the light off and walked back to bed. "So we're home all alone tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

"Rumor has it that there is a new girl in town. I overheard that she's pretty fucking good looking. Apparently she has black hair, pale skin, and bone structure sculpted by da Vinci himself. I was hoping on taking her home and having my way with her all..." She kissed Carmilla's neck. "...night' she kisses her jawline. "...long." One last kiss is placed on to Carmilla's lips.

"She sound's hot. I wish I looked like her." Laura smirked and looked down Carmilla's body.

"Would you look at that, she's here already." Carmilla laughed and kissed Laura one last time before pulling her into her arms. 

"Goodnight cupcake. I love you."

"I love you too Carm. Thanks for being here." Laura nuzzled her head into the crook of Carm's neck and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot Thanksgiving in Canada was in October. I already went too far in dates to even try and correct it, so for this story, it's going to be in November.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


	13. Monday Night, Tuesday and Friday (Week 9), Sunday and Thursday (Week 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY
> 
> Also thank you everyone for liking this fic. We are approaching the final chapters of the fic. I'm thinking like 2 or 3 more.
> 
> I actually wrote this chapter a lot better but for some reason, it didn't save. So this is pretty much the gross unedited version which I am very unhappy with.

**MONDAY NIGHT**

Carmilla was sitting on the bed with her head in a book. Her day of happiness due to waking up with Laura in her arms, was turning into absolute shit; courtesy of a 20 minute phone conversation with her mother. After spending a good amount of the time being cut off by her mother claiming she was a worthless and a pathetic excuse for life, she had enough. She hung up her phone and threw it across the room. All she wanted was to be left alone. However, Laura called her phone 10 times but she refused to answer. She didn't want to take any anger out on her innocent girlfriend that was until Laura showed up at her door.

"Hi Carm."

"Hey." Carmilla turned around and walked back to her bed.

Laura stepped into the bedroom and sat at the foot of the girl's bed. She reached out to grab the girl's pale hand resting on her lap. "Is everything okay? I tried calling you and it went straight to voicemail."

Carmilla moved her hand away from any contact. She wasn't having anything today. "No. Just an unwanted phone call from my mother."

"What happened? You can talk to me you know."

"I don't want to talk, Laura. That's all you ever want to fucking do. Why can't you just stay out of something that doesn't concern you for once?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she deeply regretted them. Laura sat there with a look of shock on her face.

Tears were starting to build up in her eyes. "I'm going to go." Laura got up from the bed.

Carmilla banged her head against the headboard muttering "shit." under her breath. "Laura, wait."

Laura had opened the door already. Just as she was about to walk out, she whispered under her breath, "I'm sorry." She wasn't sure if Carm heard her, so she turned around and saw Carmilla sitting there with her face in her hands. She slammed the door and didn't turn back.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I fucked everything up. Mother is always fucking right." She took the book she was reading and threw it hard against the wall. Now silently crying, she couldn't help the thoughts in her head.  _'Everyone eventually walks away from me. I need to make this up to her.'_ She walked over to her desk, pulled out her notebook for class and grabbed a pen. The only way she could explain herself to Laura was by writing her a note. She spent a good 15 minutes writing, once she was satisfied she ripped it out of the notebook and folded it neatly. She shoved it into a bright pink envelope and wrote in her best cursive  _Laura_. It was almost two in the morning when Carmilla walked over to Laura's room and slid the envelope under her door. She walked back to her room to fall asleep feeling empty. Laura wasn't by her side. Hopefully that would change by the morning.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

After her fight with Carmilla, all Laura wanted to do was release any tears she kept from falling. As soon as she entered her room, the tears that were threatening to fall, finally fell. She cried her eyes out while Betty rubbed her back and whispered soothing words until she managed to fall asleep. She knew she would look like hell when she woke up. It was 7:30 when her alarm finally went off. She wasn't used to sleeping alone after spending so many nights snuggled up with her nice warm girlfriend. After turning her alarm off, Laura stretched out her arms and cracked her back. She sat at the edge of her bed wiping the sleep and dried tears from her eyes. That is when she noticed a bright pink envelope right in front of the door. She yawned as she walked over to the door and picked up the envelope. The girl saw that her name was written in beautiful cursive, she furrowed her brows as she carefully opened the letter. Inside the envelope was the drawing Carmilla had done while Laura was sleeping post losing her virginity. Laura couldn't help the smile tugging on her lips. She put it back in the envelope as she walked over to sit down on her bed. Laura pulled out the letter and carefully unfolded it.

_My one and only,_

_I am so terribly sorry about our fight last night. A perfect morning of waking up with you in my arms was completely ruined thanks to my mother. I treated you like shit and the words that came out of my mouth...I didn't mean them. I was so furious with the entire thought of my mother calling me a waste of life and saying that I am worthless. With you by my side, I know I am worth something. You bring meaning to my life and I'd like to think I bring meaning to yours as well. As soon as you slammed my bedroom door shut, I couldn't stop the thoughts of having you walk away from me. Laura, I really hope you understand that I would never take my temper out on you, let alone lash out at you. You were trying to comfort me, yet I pushed you away because I am a coward. You have to understand that I am still getting used to this whole 'sharing my feelings' thing, but I promise you Laura, I am more than willing to work harder. When you walked out, I couldn't stop myself from crying. I made the one person who would never walk away, turn away from me. I love you and I hope you can forgive me. If you want some time to yourself, I understand. Just know that I will be here waiting._

_"Before you came around, I was lost and out of place. You're the only love I found and I'm hoping that you'll stay."_

_-Carmilla xxxx_

Laura teared up reading the note. She dropped the letter on her bed and ran to her door. As she opened the door, she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing duck pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. Before she knew it, she was out the door not giving a shit about what she looked like. Laura trekked down the hall and received numerous looks from people passing by. She reached the door of Carmilla's room and exhaled sharply. The girl counted to five in her head then knocked hard. After three knocks an angry Carmilla opened the door. As soon as she saw who was knocking, her facial expression changed to surprised.

"Cupcake, what are you doing here? Don't you have class in like 45 minutes?"

"I honestly don't give two fucks about class. I read your letter and I needed to see you." Carmilla opened the door for the girl and extended her hand to invite her in. Once Laura walked in, Carmilla walked to her bed. "Look, all I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry I pushed you to talk. I know I can be invasive at moments, but I only do it because I love you. I'll try and stop prying in the future."

"Laura, you have nothing to apologize for. I yelled at you. I know I shouldn't have and I am extremely sorry for snapping at you. I never meant to upset you like I did." Laura sat down next to Carmilla and opened her arms for the girl to curl up next to her. "Laura, I was terrified that you were ready to give up on me." She started to pick at the fabric on Laura's bottoms.

"Stop. Carm, I would never give up on you. Why would you even think that? I tell you all the time that I am not walking away from any of this." She lifted Carmilla's chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I know. I'm sorry for even thinking that. I don't mean to cut things short, but you should probably go and get ready for class. I don't want you to be late now. What type of girlfriend would I be, huh? Will you come back after your class ends?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, baby. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." Carmilla kissed Laura's forehead before she walked her to the door.

* * *

An hour after Laura had left for class, Carmilla was sitting on her bed enjoying one of her philosophy readings. She was half way through the chapter when a knock came to her door.  _‘Laura’s class ended pretty early today.'_  she thought. "One sec!" She called from the bed. Bringing the book with her, Carm got up from her bed and made her way over to the door. She opened it without even looking assuming it was Laura. That's when she heard the once familiar voice.

"Hey Carmilla." Carm dropped her book on the spot.

"Ell?" Carmilla looked up and down at the blonde’s body. She was extremely thin, and looked like hell. Heroin really does that to a person. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I came back for you. I missed you a lot, Carm. Didn't you miss me at all?" She stepped into Carmilla's room and grabbed Carmilla's hands. She quickly retracted them when she saw the heat in Carm's eyes.

"I really don't understand why you would come back for me. I don't love you anymore. You have no idea how much shit I had to go through because of you. I lost my friends, my mom hates my fucking guts, hell I don't even know why my girlfriend is with me after everything you put me through." She said as she took a step back, moving away from the drug addict. "You have zero right to be here."

"Remember the night when we first made love, Carm? I sang to you  _'Don't worry love, no matter what I'd do. I'm coming back for you. My love, these words, they hold the truth. I am prepared to fight for you.'_ " She stepped closer wrapping her arms around Carmilla's waist.

"Let go of me. How the fuck did you even find me?"  _'I knew I should have gotten a restraining order.'_

"Remember Jason?" Carmilla nodded. "Well, he told me you were here at Silas. So I came here. Here I am." Carmilla shuttered at the memories of Jason and Ell injecting themselves. 

"I really can't believe I am going to say this but Ell, I'm not going to lie about that fact that I did miss you at first. I don't anymore. I have a girlfriend that I am so in love with and I will do anything to keep her safe. Especially if that means you and I have another run in. I don't want her to see you here, so can you please leave."

"Is she better than me?" Ell gives Carmilla her version of seduction eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Carmilla tilted her head.

"Is. She. Better. Than. Me. Carmilla, be honest with me. When she kisses you, does she take your breath away? When she takes off your clothes, does she admire the beauty that you are? When she fucks you, does she make you feel as good as I did? Tell me baby." Ell leans in and kisses Carmilla. Carmilla steps back and pushes her arm’s length away.

"Ell, layoff. Get the fuck away from me. Who do you think you are? We broke up, I'm over you. I don't know why you can't get that straight into that fucked up head of yours. You need to leave. I don't need you here when Laura gets back."

"Are you sure about that? You're really just going to drop me for some little bimbo who doesn't know the real Carmilla? No person will ever love you like I do. No person will fuck you as well as I have. She won't ever compare to me. I'm all in Carm, don't you want me back?"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Carmilla wanted to punch this girl in the face. Her anger was coming back hard and she needed to get the fuck out of this room.

"Nope."

"Please go home. I know you don't care about me. In fact, Laura, she is incredible. I am deeply in love with her and you may think she doesn't care about me but guess what. You're absolutely wrong. Laura cares about me and I care about her. She changed me and I know my life is just some big joke to you, but I can't have you here anymore. It isn't right to any of us Ell."

"Who says I don't care? Do you think I came all the way here to have some small talk?" Ell pushes Carmilla to the bed, and climbs onto her lap, straddling her. "I came back for one reason, and that reason is this." Ell crushes their lips together, cupping Carmilla's cheek. She drags her hand from Carmilla's cheek down to her chest and into her pants. "Does this feel good, baby?"

"Ell. Sto..." Before Carmilla can finish her words, Ell brought their lips together. Carmilla grabs Ell's wrist and tries to pull her hand out of her pants, with no success.

"Oh my God." Ell pulls her hand out of Carmilla's pants and looks at the figure in the doorway.

"Laura!"

The tears start falling from her eyes. "Yeah...I'm just going to..." Laura walks out of the door into the hallway.

"Ell, get the fuck off of me." Carmilla pushes Ell off her lap and onto the floor. She runs after Laura.

"Laura! Please wait. Let me explain." Once she finally gets to Laura, she snaps and turns around.

"Explain what Carmilla?"

"I'm sorry for what you saw back there. Ell came back where she pushed me to the bed and started to kiss me. You know I'd never hurt you like that."

"Oh really? How am I supposed to believe that?  **ESPECIALLY**  when I show up and she has her fucking tongue in your mouth  **AND HER FUCKING HAND DOWN YOUR PANTS**!" Laura storms out of the hallway and down the staircase. Carmilla follows her every step. Once she's behind her, she grabs Laura's wrist and turns her around.

Carmilla looks Laura in her eyes. "Laura, please."

"What do you want Carmilla?" Carm takes a deep breath before stuttering out.

"D-do you really think that I would cheat on you?" Laura stands there stiff as a board as Carmilla breaks down. "Never in my entire life, would I ever cheat on you. You have no idea how hard I fell for you."

"Carmilla, get on with it." Laura stood impatiently.

"The alarm..." She brought her hands to her face to wipe the tears that were free falling.

"What about the alarm? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's me, Laura. I am the person who has been pulling the fire alarm every week. I pulled the fucking fire alarm every week just so I could talk to you..." Laura shakes her head. "The very first day you spoke to me, I embarrassed myself. Laura, I fell in love with you from the first time I saw you. I've been wanting to talk to you ever since that day. When you finally did..." she took another deep breath trying to relax her body. "I made a complete fool out of myself. I tried to redeem myself and the only way to do that was by pulling the fire alarm. Once we started talking, I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I don't want to lose you Laura."

"No. That's not good enough Carmilla. You really have no idea how hurt I am right now. I can't do this right now. I'm done. I'll see you around."

The tears were streaming down her face. "Laura. Please don't do this. Don't walk away from us."

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Laura walked away and went back into the dorm.

* * *

**FRIDAY**

Carmilla locked herself in her room. She was sobbing uncontrollably for the past 48 hours and she didn't know what to do anymore. There was a knock at her door, she wiped the tears from her eyes and answered the door. Betty stood there with sadness in her eyes. She pulled Carmilla in for a hug and walked Carmilla over to her bed. They sat down together while Betty held the inconsolable girl in her arms.

"Hey Carm. It’s okay, let it all out. I'm not going anywhere okay?" Betty started to rub Carm's back gently to calm her down. After 30 minutes, Carmilla started to regain her composure. 

"How is she?" Carmilla wiped her nose as Betty shook her head.

"The same as you. I haven't seen her this upset since her first nightmare. She did mention to tell me what you did though."

"Oh. You must hate me."

"No. This isn't about the whole ex-girlfriend thing. I know how much Laura means to you. Never in a million years would you ever do that to her. The fire alarm incident however..." Betty smiled.

"Yeah. It was a dumb thing to do. I'm sorry about that by the way. I just really wanted to get to know her. I'm in love with her Betty, and I ruined it."

Betty shook her head in disagreement. "No. You did nothing wrong. Ell caused this, not you. I even tried explaining to Laura but she's not having any of it. She has been crying all day. I've stayed with Laura for the past two days. I held her like I did for you and she ended up falling asleep in my lap while I played with her hair. After an hour, I came straight here to see how you were. I figured you weren't in any better shape."

"I miss her so much. I wish I could take everything back. I need to talk to her, but I know how devastated she is. She needs to cool off before I can even get a word from her."

"You know there are ways to get her to talk to you."

"How? Am I supposed to sing her love a song, leave her a bunch of cheesy notes and love letters?"

"There you go. All of those things will work. She'll come around eventually. I'll talk to her when she wakes up okay?" Betty's phone rang. "It's Danny, we have a date today. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to start writing a note to her and think of a song to sing."

"Atta girl. You have my number. Text me if you need me okay? I'll see you later Carmilla. Feel better." Carm got up and hugged Betty.

"Thank you Betty. I'll talk to you later."

Betty closed the door and Carmilla pulled out her laptop to start researching songs to sing. She found the perfect one.

* * *

**SUNDAY (Week 10)**

As soon as Betty left the room, Carmilla found the perfect song to sing to Laura. After spending all day Saturday to learn how to play it, she was ready to go. She walked into the hallway with her guitar and sat outside Laura's room. She checked the time on her phone and saw it was about 10 PM. She sat down with her back against the wall directly across from the door. She tuned her guitar and began to speak.

"Laura, I know you're pissed at me. I don't blame you, but I really want to talk to you. I know that you still need time to cool off, so I'm just going to sing you something. If you want me to sing, hit the door once. If you want me to leave, hit the door twice." There was a bang against the door, she was expecting another knock but nothing came.  _'Good sign then.'_ She quickly made herself comfortable before strumming her guitar.

 _[And](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Oi8e88xDew), I've been awake just a while, _  
_Oh, I'm keeping my attention to you._  
_Lately you've been trying to ignore,_  
_My presence of a lover in disguise._  
  
_A broken glass,_  
_A broken heart on fire._  
_Oh, but someday you'll be better off with me._

Her voice started to creak as the tears began to fill up in her eyes.

 _Will you stay for a while just to see?_  
_Will you stop and think of me?_  
_Will you believe me when I say I've been trying to be better than I was?_  
_Will you stay for a while just to hear, this song I wrote just for you and me?_  
_And I'm hoping that'll remind you of the time we spent alone. All alone. I said alone._

The tears were free falling as she started to raise her voice to the bridge.

 _You kept me awake with your hands to my neck._  
_I'm catching my breath just to show you I care._  
_I've waited for days with your smile still intact,_  
_because your teeth shine right through me._  
_Because your teeth shine right through me._

 _We'll sing whoa,_  
_We'll sing whoa._  
_We'll sing whoa._  
_With your hands on my neck._

She smiled as she watched the hallways start to gather with students watching her sing her heart and soul out to the girl she loved.

 _You kept me awake with your hands to my neck._  
_I'm catching my breath just to show you I care._  
_I've waited for days with your smile still intact,_  
_because your teeth shine right through me._  
  
_Will stay for a while just to see?_  
_Will you stop and think of me?_  
_Will you believe me when I say I've been trying to be better than I was?_

She strummed the last note before getting up from her spot. She grabbed her guitar and pulled out a note from her pocket. "I'm leaving now, Laura. I hope to see you or hear from you soon. I love you." She slid a note under the door and walked back to her room.

* * *

Laura was sitting with her back to the door. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to forgive Carmilla but she couldn't just yet. That's when she felt a piece of paper hit her thigh.  _'Another note.'_  She opened it up to find the head of a rose. 

_Laura,_

_I know I fucked up. I miss you so much. It's been five days and I already feel like my world is crumbling without you here. I haven't eaten anything just because the thought of not having you makes me sick to my stomach. Knowing I destroyed your smile, I brought those tears to your eyes, I will never forgive myself for that. I really wish I could turn back time and prevent Ell from coming here. A part of me blames her from causing this, but the other part knows it is my fault. I should have not allowed her into my room. I shouldn't have let her talk at all. She means nothing to me. Anything I have felt for her no longer exists. You filled the void in my heart. I will love you until my last breath. Please talk to me soon. I can't stand not hearing your voice. You are a drug Laura Hollis, and I am addicted. Talk to you soon._

_Carmilla x_

She walked to her closet and pulled out Carmilla's flannel. She held it close to her, hugging it as if it would disappear. Betty came back into the room a few minutes later and saw Laura laying on her bed hugging the shirt. She sat down on Laura's bed and began to rub her leg soothingly.

"Laura, you know this isn't good for you. I know you miss her a lot, but you need to talk to her."

"I miss her so much. I can't talk to her yet. About 20 minutes ago, she sang me a song through the door and left this letter." She handed the note to Betty who read it.

"She misses you. Seriously I've never seen her so worked up before. You need to girl the hell up and talk Laura. This isn't fair to either of you."

"What am I supposed to say? Sorry for walking in on you and your ex while her hand was down your pants? "

"You really don't get it. Laura, it's not Carmilla's fault. Ell came back for God know what reason, she caused this. Not Carmilla. You can't keep blaming her for something she didn't even do. Laura, you know she is in love with you. I spoke to her on Friday. She is a wreck without you. I can't stand to see you both fighting and crying over something so stupid. It's really not even worth it. "

"I can't talk about this anymore. My head is throbbing and my eyes hurt. I'm going to bed." 

"Fine. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight Laura."

Laura turned her lamp off and held the flannel close to her chest.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

Laura woke up with puffy eyes. She wondered if Carmilla woke up the same way.  _'This isn't good. I really to do something.'_ she thought. She turned to see Betty awake and eating her cereal. "Hey Betty."

"Hey. How are you holding up?" She took another spoonful of her cereal.

"Not well. I couldn't stop dreaming about her. The way she holds me, the way she kisses me. The way she says my name right before she..."

"Is there something I'm missing?" Betty smirked.

"Yeah...I never told you. Carm and I slept together about a month ago for the first time. That was when campus was closed and we stayed with her brother."

"It's about fucking time. How was it?"

"Everything I could have asked for. It was so perfect, so loving. It was like we were the last two people on earth. I love her so much. I really need to apologize for the way I treated her. I know now it's not her fault with what happened. If I wasn't so caught up in anger, we'd be okay. I also want to apologize to you Betts. You've been nothing but supportive and I treated you like garbage."

"Hey, you're okay Laura. Trust me, if I was upset with you, we wouldn't be having this discussion. What do you say we go out and get some fresh air? You've been in here for two days straight."

"Sounds good. I think I'm slowly dying of lack of oxygen. Can we sit in the quad for a few hours and just talk like old times? I really need to get out of here."

"Anything you want Laura." Betty got dressed while she waited for Laura to shower and get ready. After 30 minutes passed, the girls headed out the door into the cold December air.

* * *

It was nearing 11:30 PM when Carmilla checked herself out in the mirror. She was greeted with dark circles under her swollen eyes. In other words, she looked like absolute shit, yet she didn't even care. She had to write one last letter Laura since was packing her bags to leave for the weekend. Carmilla already called her brother and had told him what happened between her and Laura. Will invited her to stay for as long as she needed, just help clear her head of any troubling thoughts. If things worked out however, she'd stay here with Laura. So far, things weren't looking great. She tried getting her mind off of Laura but nothing helped. She went to the park behind school, but then the thoughts of her and Laura star gazing, watching the sunset and asking her out came into her mind. Carmilla couldn't stand the thought of the adorable small girl hating her anymore. She always ended up back in her room after having thoughts of the girl she longed for. She refused to go up the roof of the dorm because that was where she and Laura both shared some private intimate moments. She cleaned up her room, did her laundry, basically trying to remove Laura's scent from the room. As much as she wanted to win Laura back, Carm wanted Laura to be happy; even if that meant being without her. She pulled out a black pen and a red sheet of paper to write Laura's name is loopy cursive one last time before she left for the city this weekend.

_L._

_Look, I know things aren't working out as I hoped they would. It's been nine days and I'm pretty sure things are starting to turn to even more shit than they were before. I don't want you to be upset anymore. All I really want to do is take away any pain I have caused you because I want you to be happy; even if that means I'm no longer in the picture. I won't be staying on campus this weekend because I really need to clear my head. I'll be staying with my brother and Natalie. Laura, I know things became absolutely atrocious between us, but I'm willing to work on everything. I just miss you so much, yet I don't really understand why I even continue to write you. I keep having dreams about you, everything you do where I can still feel your lips against mine, the way your hands tangle in my hair while I kiss up your neck. I can still hear your voice when you're panting my name and begging me to touch you; I know I shouldn't even be writing these things but it's true. I love you, I always have and always will. I don't want to hurt anymore, so that's why I'm leaving. I will be back for finals, but after that I may just go home to my mother's house. I'm going to find myself a nice apartment with the money my father had left me in his will. I really need to cleanse my thoughts of you; I can’t stand it to not think about the way you make me feel. Laura, I'm leaving tomorrow at noon. I hope to see you before I leave. Even if I don't, I still have your picture in my phone. So long, Laura._

_"If your love is just a dream, don't wake me up. It's hard enough to face this world alone. You are the one, I've waited for. I knew it all along."_

_C._

She walked out into the hallway and slid the note under Laura's door. The only thing missing from the letter was a rose. On the way back to her room, she saw LaFontaine, where they shared a look of discomfort and went on their separate paths.

* * *

Laura returned to her room at midnight with Betty by her side. As the girls stepped through the door, Betty noticed a red sheet of paper on the floor. She picked it up and read the words Laura. She handed it to the girl and watched as she unfolded it and began to read. Tears started streaming down Laura's cheeks and her breathing became heavy. Betty was quick to wrap her arms around the sobbing girl's shoulders.

"Laura, hey. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Carm." she hiccupped. "She's leaving. She's leaving because of me." She pulled her hands to her face and sobbed into them.

"What do you mean she's leaving?" Laura stuck out the note for Betty.

Betty took the note from her hands and read it. "Oh my God. Laura, you really need to do something about this."

"What am I supposed to do Betty? How am I going to come up with something in less than twelve hours?"

"What about the fire alarm?"

"Huh?"

"Pull the fire alarm. If that was her method of talking to you, why don't you do it and talk to her."

Laura's eyes lit up. "Betty, you're a fucking genius. I could kiss you."

Betty held up her hands laughing. "Slow down, that's what got you into this mess in the first place. What do you want me to do, Laur?"  
  
"Go outside the dorm. I'll see you in 10 minutes."

"Okay. Good luck." Betty exited the room and walked down the hall to the staircase. Laura paced the room calming herself down. She had to plan what she was going to say to her.

* * *

Once the 10 minute mark has passed, Laura sauntered down the hallway only to stand face to face with the sprinkler. In her hands was a scrap of paper and a lighter. "You can do it Hollis. Just light the paper on fire and soon the alarms will go off." She whispered to herself. The hand holding the lighter was shaking as she reached above her head and tried setting the paper ablaze. Her nerves were getting the best of her, so she brought the paper down to her eye level and sparked the lighter. Her face was lit up from the flames and she quickly held it over her head. After 30 seconds, the sprinkler system went off. Now soaked, she stood in front of Carm's door waiting for her to open it. The door finally opened and there was Carmilla sporting her puffy eyes and dark circles.

"Laura? What are you doing?" Carmilla looked into the girl's eyes.

"I needed to talk to you, Carm. I know this was a really fucking stupid thing to do, but I really couldn't give two fucks about any of that. Carmilla, I told you I'm not going anywhere and I will stick to my promise." Carmilla shook her head smiling at the soaking wet girl in front of her.

"Is that the only reason why you came here?"

"No...I came to do this." She pushed Carmilla against the wall and kissed her hard. The water falling down on top of them, plus the feeling of Carmilla's lips, made Laura feel unstoppable. She felt Carmilla smile into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's shoulders and gently tugged at the now drenched hair on the back of her neck. Laura pulled back with a huge smile on her face. She looked into Carmilla's eyes before whispering "I love you. I'm so sorry for everything. I don't deserve..." Carmilla cut her off with another kiss.

"Cupcake, shut up. You deserve me just as much as I deserve you. We should get outside, we can talk there okay?"

"Alright." They interlocked their hands and ran outside before Perry noticed that Laura started the fire.

* * *

Once outside, the girls sat on a bench. Carmilla shoved her hands into her pocket as Laura sat next to her, locking their arms together. She rested her head on the taller girls shoulder. Carmilla smiled at the moment, but she had to talk to Laura.

"Hey Laura?" Laura picked her head up from the girl's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "About what happened, I'm so sorry for that. I know the amount of times I can apologize will never make up for what I did to you. I can't help but feel guilty every time I would look in the mirror and see the dark circles and the puffiness of my eyes. I deserve every bit of what came my way. I hurt you so bad and I really wish I could take that pain away. I would never hurt you like that again. I promise you Laura, I will love you till my last dying breath."

Laura smiled and tucked back a strand of wet hair sticking to Carmilla's forehead behind her ear. “Carmilla, I need to apologize to you too. I shouldn't have blamed you for the whole Ell incident. To be honest, it wasn't right of me to criticize you so fast. Instead of running away, I should have listened to you. I know you love me, but I was so caught up in the moment that I couldn't help what I spit out. If I were you, I wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Cupcake, please don't say that. I couldn't imagine life without you by my side." Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulder and pulled her in to cuddle into her side.

"Carmilla, I need you more than I need oxygen. I can't live without you. I'm pretty sure my tear dots are dried up that's how much I've cried. I read your letters, I've cried thinking about the song you sang me. I missed you and I'm so sorry for everything I put you though. I'm not going anywhere anymore. That is a promise I will always keep forever."

Carmilla placed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I should have come clean about the whole fire alarm thing. That was a fucking stupid idea, if I do say so myself. Also the thing with Ell, I have no idea why she even came back. I said nothing to her that would make her pounce on me like she did. I told her that you would be arriving soon, so I guess she took that as a hint to mess us up. I love you, and I can't lose you again Laura. Without you, it's like my whole world shatters and nothing makes sense. I need you so much."

Laura pressed her lips to Carmilla's. "What do you say, we take another shot at being girlfriend's again?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Carmilla kissed her hard and it became heated fast. Once they got the all clear to enter the building, they brought it back to Carmilla's room. Clothes were quickly shed, body heat was being exchanged and the girls were together again as one. After two rounds of the best sex ever, Laura pulled herself up from Carmilla's center and quickly licked her fingers clean, only to plop down onto Carmilla's bare chest.

"I missed that." Laura smiled.

"Me too cupcake. Me too."                                 

"Welcome home Ms. Karnstein."

"Welcome home Ms. Hollis." Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's back and fell asleep holding her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST KIDDING SORRY NOT SORRY. I'm not great with angst, but I figured I throw some in here. Blah Blah Blah, this chapter was probably shitty, so yeah. Thanks for reading.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


	14. Christmas Break (One Year Later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. College started up again, I have to travel to Manhattan everyday and I haven't had the motivation to write because by the time I get home, I just want to sleep. Plus I've been very in my head lately, and I wanted to make this chapter somewhat better to make up for my last chapter...so yeah. 
> 
> One more chapter everyone! My baby is all grown up. Thank you all for sticking with me and enjoying this fic. It has been a blast writing and I look forward to writing some more soon!

**CHRISTMAS BREAK**

Carmilla and Laura had just gotten back from a spontaneous vacation to Disney World. Canada's weather dropped significantly in the past couple of weeks, so rather than suffering in the frosty Canadian winters, the girls decided to head somewhere fun and warm all at the same time. Carmilla suggested that they should go to a tropical island, but Laura insisted that they go to Disney. As soon as Laura finished her last final of the semester, the couple grabbed their bags from the dorm and went on their way to sunny Florida. After a week long vacation, the girls were back at home, sitting on the couch in the Hollis household celebrating the holidays with Grams and Pop, Sherman, and William and Natalie.

"So girls, how was Disney?" Sherman was seated in an armchair looking at the two girls.

Laura smiled as she pulled out her new iPhone to start scrolling through the pictures. "It was remarkably incredible, I have never seen anything like it before. The scenery was astonishing, the families and workers were so friendly, but those lines were absolutely ridiculous. They were so long, I'm pretty sure Carm and I both received the worst sunburn in history." She scrolled until she found a picture of Carmilla burnt and covered in Aloe Vera. Sherman started to laugh.

"I'm almost certain I am still peeling from the burn. There is a reason why people with pale complexion like myself do not stay in the sun for a long time." Carmilla rubbed her forehead and watched the dead skin cells fall from her head. "I feel like a reptile."

"Are you sure you aren't a vampire sweetie?" Grams joked causing laughter to fill the room.

"I'm pretty sure Carm isn't a vampire, Grams." Laura answered once she finally stopped laughing.

"That doesn't help prove your point, especially with that large fading mark on your neck. Aren't you kids a little too old to be doing that?" Pop pointed out. Laura's hand flew up to her neck to hide the hickey Carm gave her on their last night of vacation. Carmilla's smile dropped as her skin flushed.

"So William and Natalie, how is the married life treating you?" Sherman changed topics quickly to bring the attention off the girls.

"I fall in love with her more and more every day, Sherman. Speaking of which, we have some news to share, right honey."

"Yes we do, babe." They smiled at each other before shouting out.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Everyone cheered and got up to congratulate the couple.

"Congratulations you guys! Shit, I'm going to be the best aunt ever." Laura laughed while Carmilla sat there in awe. "Cupcake, stop staring at me."

"No can do, I like seeing you excited. I also can't wait to see the look on your face when you open the present I got you."

"Cupcake, I thought I told you I didn't want anything. Just being with you is the greatest gift in my life."

"Carm, it's Christmas, of course I got you something. It's very you."

"Well I hope your gift isn't as fantastic as mine." Carmilla leaned in close to whisper in Laura's ear. "I'm sure you'll love it." She nibbled on her earlobe before pulling back.

"I swear to God Carm, it better not be anything I can't open in front of my family. I will kill you."

"Oh no, you definitely can open this in front of your family. Don't worry it's not X-rated." She smiled as she watched the blush form on Laura's cheeks. 

"Good." She gave a chaste kiss to Carmilla's lips as they settled in to the couch with Carmilla's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

Anna, Carmilla and Natalie all walked into the kitchen to start prepping their Christmas dinner. Laura stayed behind because Sherman wanted to talk to her about their relationship. Carmilla was half way finished with her senior year, she bought an apartment in Toronto right before the semester started, finally free from her mother's rule. She had asked Sherman if Laura could move in with her after the school year finished. Sherman was perfectly fine with the arrangement as long as they came to visit him every other week. 

"So Laura, how are things going between you two? I hope you both haven't had any incidents since last year."

"Of course not, Dad. We've been really happy and while we were away, she asked me to move in with her. Well after the semester ends of course. Things are definitely looking great and I couldn't be happier." Sherman's eyes lit up as he watched Laura sneak glances at Carmilla helping Grams in the kitchen and laughing.

"She's a great girl, sweetheart. I know you've both been together for a little over a year now and it's still a little early, but have you spoken about marriage at all?"

"Once in a while she'll bring it up. Last year during Thanksgiving, she was very lovey dovey about the whole marriage thing. I think she still feels that way. I mean, she did ask me to move in with her. I'm still shocked about that."

"I'm all for you both being married...as long as you finish school, and get a stable job first. Speaking of which, how is your internship at the local paper going?"

"Amazing. Although I wish I was getting bigger stories, I know that these smaller ones will help me get to that. So when I do get a big story, it will be perfect."

"That's great! Hey, about you go help your grandma in the kitchen, I see you keep staring at Carmilla. Go be with her."

"Thanks, dad. I love you." She got up and hugged her father. 

"I love you too." He watched his baby girl walk into the kitchen and wrap her arms around Carmilla's waist while she placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I am so proud of her." He whispered to himself.

* * *

While helping out in the kitchen, Carmilla and Anna both joked about Laura not being a very good cook. Carmilla told Anna of the time in school where Laura made a bag of popcorn and ended up burning it and having the bag be set aflame in the microwave. Laura walked into the kitchen while Carm was chopping potatoes. Carmilla felt the familiar arms wrap around her waist and relaxed into the embrace. 

"Hey you." Carmilla turned and kissed her girlfriend.

"Hey." Laura kissed her back.

"Hey, hey, hey. No kissing in the kitchen and distracting my help." Grams laughed as Laura pulled away from Carm.

"What can I do to help?" Laura asked.

"Hey Carmilla, help Laura dear by starting dessert. I can do the rest with Natalie." Carmilla nodded.

"So what are we making, cutie?" Laura's eyes beamed and she gave her a pointed look. "You're right...that was a stupid question, chocolate chip cookies obviously."

"DUH! Okay Carm, get me some sugar." Carmilla stepped in front of Laura and placed a lingering kiss on Laura's lips. She pulled back watching Laura recover from the kiss. She shook her head. "No, pass me both types of sugar, white and brown, flour, and baking soda. I'll get the oil, eggs, butter, salt and chocolate chips.

"Sure thing. You know, this is very domesticated of us." Carmilla pointed out.

"Baking with my girlfriend? I thought I'd never see the day." Laura joked as Carmilla pouted while grabbing the ingredients. "You know I'm kidding. I can't wait to do this in the future with you." Carmilla smiled at the girl, watching her as she looked down at the recipe. Laura felt the older girls gaze on her, she started to lift her head. "Carm, why do you keep staring at-" Laura was hit in the face with a handful of flour causing her to sneeze. "Seriously?"

Carmilla started laughing causing Laura to retaliate by throwing a handful at her. "Oh, it is on creampuff." After a good minute of throwing flour at each other, Grams was ready to scold both girls. Laura propped herself onto the counter as soon as Grams turned around.

"Girls, you know I love you both and that you both love each other a lot, but can you keep that romance out of here until dinner and dessert is finished?"

"Yes Grams, sorry."

"Yes Anna, sorry." Both girls sat there smiling at each other until Grams walked away. Carmilla reached for the counter and grabbed a rag to wipe Laura's face clean. Once most of the mess was removed from her tanned skin, Laura smiled. "You are absolutely beautiful." Laura blushed getting off the counter.

"Come. Let's get this finished so we can have more time to ourselves, okay?" Carmilla nodded and kissed Laura's cheek as she turned back to the counter. She started mixing the ingredients as Laura walked past her and smacked her butt. "Love you." Carm smiled and shook her head waiting for the stove to preheat.

* * *

An hour after finishing the baking and cleaning up their mess, both girls found themselves in Laura's bedroom cleaning off the remaining flour residue off of their faces. Currently they're laying side by side facing each other in Laura's bed. Carmilla has a hand to Laura's cheek gently caressing it. "Hey."

"Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is okay. I was actually thinking about giving you your present early. I mean, if that's okay with you?" Laura nodded and smiled. She started to sit up and picked at her blanket.

"That's totally fine with me. You don't have to unless you want to."

"I want to. Give me a second." Carmilla leaned over her side of the bed and rummaged around her bag. Once she finally grabbed what she was looking for, she handed it to Laura. "Merry Christmas, Laura."

Laura opened her hands for the small wrapped box. She placed a kiss on Carmilla's cheek as she began to tear the wrapping paper. Once that was opened, she was holding a Tiffany & Co. Jewelry box. It was definitely too big to be a ring, so she carefully opened it. Inside was an 18k gold rose gold heart surrounded by diamonds. On the heart itself, there was an engraving that said "C & L" with an infinity symbol underneath it. Laura placed it down on her bed and tackled her girlfriend in a hug. "Carmilla Karnstein, this is absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much! I love it. I don't deserve you at all.

"Whoa there, Laura. Of course you deserve me. I'm glad you love it. I spent the past two weeks searching for the perfect necklace and that one caught my eye. My girl deserves the best. I love you." Carmilla brushed her nose against Laura's leaning into a kiss.

"I love you too." Laura kissed Carmilla, pulling back to smile. "Now that I think about it, your present makes my present look stupid." Laura frowned and Carmilla lifted her chin up to kiss her one last time.

"A gift from you isn't stupid. If you bought me a copy of my favorite book, I'd cherish it a million times more because it's from you. So show me what you got for me." Laura smiled as she got up from her bed and walked to her desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out an envelope. 

"Merry Christmas, Carm." Carmilla smiled as she pulled out two sheets of paper. She read them out loud.

"' _This deed certifies that stars: Carmilla in Right Ascension 18 h 36m 56.19s and Declination +38° 46′ 58.8″ and Laura in Right Ascension 18h 36m 45.53s and Declination +43° 13′ 18.6″ are hereby named: Hollis-Karnstein for eternity.'_  Cupcake, I love it. You even put them in Lyra's constellation. You're incredible."

"So it's not stupid?" Laura asked.

"Absolutely not, I love it, sweetheart. Come here." Carmilla opened her arms and let Laura nuzzle into her neck. "Best gift ever. Thank you." She kissed the top of Laura's head and gently laid themselves down on to the bed. They stayed like that for 30 minutes before there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Girls? Can I come in?" Sherman called from the door.

"Yeah. Come in Dad." Sherman opened the door and walked over to the bed.

"Dinner is almost ready, I also wanted to check up on you both. You've been very quiet and we were concerned." Laura blushed.

"Sherman, we just exchanged gifts earlier than we expected but don't worry, there is more where that came from."

"Carm, you can't be serious. That necklace must have cost you a fortune." Carmilla raised her hand.

"Seriously. It hardly put a dent on anything."

"If you say so. I guess that is okay because I bought you something else as well. I can't wait to see the look on your face when you open it." Laura brushed her lips against Carmilla's.

Sherman coughed to hide the awkwardness. "So I take that as my cue to leave. I'll see you girls downstairs in a few."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Thanks, Sherman."

The girls laid in bed for 10 more minutes before gracing everyone with their presence.

* * *

The family was seated around the table. Sherman and Thomas were at the heads of the table. To the right of Carmilla was seated between Laura and Anna while William and Natalie were sitting across from Carmilla and Laura.

"Carmilla would you like to say grace again?" Anna asked.

"I'd love to." The family held each other’s hands as Carmilla began to speak. "God of all gifts, we thank you for the many ways you have blessed us this day. We are grateful each of those who are gathered around this table. We ask you to bless us and our food and to bless those we love who are not with us today. In our gratitude and love, we remember your humble birth into our lives and pray for those who are without enough to eat. We remember the stable in which you were born and pray for those who have no place to live. We remember your challenging message of caring and giving and we pray for peace in families and nations throughout the world. We bless you and give you thanks in your Spirit who brings our hearts to life the Christmas Day and forever. Amen." Hands were dropped and plates were filled with food. Laughter filled the air while Williams told embarrassing stories about Carmilla when she was younger.

"There was one point when Carmilla would meow in class. If a teacher asked her a question that she didn't know the answer to, she would just meow and the teacher didn't even question it."

"You know, even now, Carm still acts like a cat sometimes. The way she stretches out her back, or just in general she’s grouchy." Carmilla pouted. "I love every cat like quality about you babe. I wouldn't change a thing." Laura quickly pecked Carmilla's lips erupting a bunch of booing from the family. "Hey, leave us alone."

Sherman quickly went into the story of when he was teaching Laura how to ride a bike without training wheels. When he let her go on her own, she fell right into a bush and on went the training wheels again. Laura blushed while everyone laughed. Carmilla's hand found hers under the table and quickly interlocked their fingers. After a long dinner full of laughs and stories, the family made their way into the living room.

* * *

Laura was seated between Carmilla's legs while they sat on the floor watching the roaring fire in the fireplace. With a cup of cocoa in hand, Laura was content with her surroundings. Everyone she loves in the same room celebrating her favorite holiday. Carmilla took Laura's mug out of her hand and brought it to her own lips and took a generous sip of the cocoa. "You know if you wanted some, I could have made you a cup."

"I only wanted a sip. Plus it tastes better if it's yours." Carmilla smirked at the girl as she stuck her tongue out. 

"Okay time for presents. Everyone gather around." Anna called out in the middle of the living room. Carmilla got up first and held out her hand for Laura to grab.

Everyone was situated on the couch, love seat and arm chair. "William and Natalie why don't you go first?" They both got up from their seats and grabbed three presents from everyone. They received a set of matching pajamas from Anna and Thomas, Marriage For Dummies from Carmilla (Laura smacked her arm and gave them their real gift of a $200 gift certificate to a restaurant of their choice), and Sherman had gotten Will a new set of tools and Natalie was given a certificate to a spa treatment.

"Thank you all so much. For having us in your home, and for welcoming us with open arms. We really appreciate you and the presents you had gotten for us." William and Natalie got up and hugged everyone as a thank you.

"Grams and Pop, you're up!" Laura quickly handed them the present from Carmilla and herself. Carmilla and Laura had them made a scrapbook of all of their pictures together. Carmilla drew the cover featuring a heart with a younger version of Anna and Thomas drawn in the middle. Anna's eyes beamed at this and gave both girls a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. William and Natalie had gotten Thomas two tickets to the Maple Leafs game next month and Anna received a gift certificate to a beauty parlor where she could pamper herself. Sherman had gotten his parents an updated version of their wedding rings with their names engraved into each other’s. Anna had Thomas and Thomas had Anna on their rings.

"These are wonderful. Thank you so much for your kindness and love. It is beautiful to be surrounding by so much love." Anna looked at everyone smiling.

"Let's go, Dad." William and Natalie got him a new set of golf clubs. Anna and Thomas bought him a restored picture of himself and his late wife Kate on their wedding day. His eyes started to water and Laura got up to sit beside him and wrapped him in a hug. "It's beautiful, grams." Laura smiled as she continued to hold her dad. He wiped the tears away from his eyes smiled. Lastly was the gift from Carmilla and Laura. 

"Sherman, it would be best not to open that before I give Laura her present." He smiled and nodded, holding the gift in his hand. "Laura, I had this made for you. You're a beautiful girl and I love you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." Carmilla handed the box to Laura. "Go ahead, open it." Laura opened the box and inside was a brand new silver key. "Laura Hollis, will you move in with me?"

"Of course I will." Laura kissed Carm lovingly and rested their foreheads together. "Now can my dad open his gift?"

"Go ahead, Sherman." Inside his present was a book called "1000 ideas on how to remodel your child's room when they move out." A loud laugh came from Sherman.

"Oh my God. Carmilla, you are the best. This will definitely come useful when you steal my daughter from me. Come here." He wrapped Carmilla in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay girls, it your turn." Laura sat down on the couch with her legs resting over Carm's lap. They opened their presents together. From Sherman, they received a receipt of items bought at the furniture store that were being sent to Carmilla's apartment. Anna and Thomas gave them a bunch of new sheets, and pillows. Will gave them two gag gifts one being an alarm clock that sounds like a fire alarm, and two being a book on "How to Keep Your Lady Satisfied In Bed." 

"REALLY WILL?" Carmilla half laughed, half glared at him.

"I couldn't resist. Here's your real gift." They received a bunch of scented candles and bath bombs from Lush and Yankee Candle. 

"Thanks for the house warming gifts everyone. Laura and I can't wait to start this next chapter of our lives together and I couldn't be more thankful for the love you all have given me."

Laura tapped on Carmilla's shoulder. "Excuse me, Ms. Karnstein you still have one more present from me." Laura pulled out a black jewelry box and gave it to Carmilla. "This is for you. I love you and I promise I will always help you fight your battles, and make sure you are safe. I promise my love to you for the rest of our lives." Carmilla opened the box and inside was a promise ring. Engraved on it was "The Stars to My Sky. Yours Forever." Tears threatened to spill from Carmilla's eyes.

"Laura, this is beautiful. Thank you so much. I love you and I cannot wait for our future together." Carmilla leaned in to kiss Laura lightly. As she pulled back, Laura whispered in her ear.

"Meet me upstairs in 10 minutes."  Laura pulled back and winked at her girlfriend. 

"You're killing me, Hollis." Laura got up and excused herself to shower.

"I'm probably going to go to bed right after, so good night everyone. Merry Christmas, again!" She hugged all of her family goodnight and William and Natalie were heading out, they were staying at a hotel nearby. 

* * *

10 minutes passed and Carmilla said goodnight to the family making her way up to Laura's room. As she got in, the bathroom door was slightly opened and she heard Laura singing.

 _"I kept passing by every sign, hoping one day I'd make you mine. We'd be laughing side by side. Darling I'm thrilled to have you by, by my side."_ Laura belted out. Carmilla knocked on the door frame announcing her presence. 

"Hey cupcake, you wanted to see me?" Laura peaked her head from behind the curtain.

"I did. Would you like to join me?" Carmilla smirked and began to take her clothes off. Once she was stripped, she stepped into the tub and wrapped her arms around Laura's waist. "So you survived your first Hollis Christmas with the family. Any thoughts?"

Carmilla stepped under the shower head getting her hair wet and warming up her body. "I love your family. I always hated sentimental holidays when I was younger. Now it's growing on me, mainly because of you." Carmilla gathered some of Laura's strawberry scented shampoo in the palm of her hand and began to massage Laura's scalp. "One day, we can host Christmas in our apartment. I'm thinking within the next two years."

"I can't believe you're graduating this year." Laura tilted her head back allowing Carmilla more access to wash her hair. "Seriously, everyone is graduating. You, LaF, Perry...hell even Betty is graduating early. I'm going to be alone in Silas." 

After running her fingers through the honey colored hair, Carmilla started to wash it out. "Hey, you have like 20 credits left and then you're free. You get to be with me every day. I'd come home from work, we'd make dinner together, drink some wine while I help you with whatever work you're doing, and just do gross domestic things."

"That does sound great. I never thought I'd find the one so soon in my life. “She turned in Carmilla's arms and wrapped her arms around Carm's neck. “That’s the thing about you, Carm...you treat me exactly how I want to be. You don't handle me with care, fearing that I might break. You push me and make me stronger. Yes, we have stupid fights over everything, but we always come back from that. You do these little things that I can't stand but those are the things I love the most about you. You're messy, you love to sleep, you keep your books thrown around on the table...all of those things, and I don't think I can go another day without seeing them." Laura bent down and grabbed some more of her shampoo and gently washed Carmilla's hair, massaging her scalp along the way.

"I never thought I'd find love again before I met you. Now here we are, over a year together. You are the best damn thing to happen to me, and I want everyone to know it." Carmilla took the loofah and doused it in vanilla scented body wash. She began to scrub her own body before rinsing it and then doing Laura's body. "Seriously, where do you get this body wash, I love it." Laura shrugged her shoulders.

"I just pick it up at the pharmacy over here. My dad would send it over to me at school through a care package." Carmilla nodded before rinsing her hair and body. Once they were finished, they got out of the shower and changed into their pajamas. Laura combed through her hair as Carmilla brushed hers. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Want to watch a movie? As another Christmas present, it can be your choice and I won't complain once during it."

"I mean we can watch a movie, but wouldn't you rather snuggle in bed and kiss me while the movie plays in the background?" Laura used her best flirty voice.

Carmilla smirked and cupped Laura's cheek, kissing her with every ounce of love in her body. Once she pulled back, she smiled and leaned in again. Laura met her the rest of the way and guided them to the bed. She tugged on Carmilla's shirt, bringing the girl closer to her. Now the raven haired girl was on top of Laura and kissing along her jaw. She kissed up to her ear, whispering "Merry Christmas, Laura." before finding her lips again.

"Merry Christmas, Carm. Hey, listen...I know what I said before, but do you mind if we just lay here and cuddle? I'm not really up for sex right now."

"I don't mind. I was actually thinking the same thing. Your family is still awake downstairs and well you...you're pretty loud." Laura blushed and playfully swatted at Carmilla's arm.

"Shut up. You're not so quiet yourself."

"I never said I was. You have quite the skills, creampuff." Carmilla winked at the now flustered girl.

"Whatever. Now come here and cuddle." Laura opened her arms for Carmilla. The older girl curled around Laura's side as she rested her head on the girl's chest.

Laura moved her hand under the back of Carmilla's shirt, tracing patterns along the skin. Taking a deep breath, Carmilla began to sing. _"Your arms are my home, and I've been home sick, for oh so long."_ She continued to hum to the song as Laura's hand slowed its movements. Her breathing was evening out, Carmilla knew she was falling asleep. She whispered the last line to Laura as she moved up to hover Laura. _"I am invincible, as long I'm in love with you."_ She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her sleeping girlfriend's cheek. "Sweet dreams, creampuff." Carmilla curled around Laura's sleeping form, throwing her arm around her waist and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a religious person, I just thought since it's Christmas here, why not have a little prayer before the meal. So the song Laura sings in the shower is Surround You by Echosmith, and the song Carmilla sings is Invincible by Tonight Alive.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one is the epilogue and I hope you love the ending to this story.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


	15. Epilogue (A year and a half later)

June 3rd. Finally, it's June 3rd and it is a huge day. Laura's four years of college are complete and she is graduating from Silas University Magna Cum Laude, where her entire family will be present. With Carmilla living at their apartment in Toronto, Laura couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend, especially after not being around her for a month. Intense school work kept Laura busy, while Carmilla had to deal with work. They’ve had Skype dates to keep themselves preoccupied, and being the great girlfriend that she is, Carmilla even managed to help Laura with some homework over the webcam. Finally, she gets to see her girlfriend face to face and she couldn’t be happier. Carmilla apologized most of the time for not answering her text messages, mainly because work was keeping her busy. Laura felt the same, having to work extra hard just to make sure she could graduate with honors. She is and she couldn't be more content. What Carmilla failed to mention to Laura is that back in Toronto, aside from working full time at the art gallery, she was spending a lot of time talking to Sherman, with a certain question on her mind.

* * *

**A Month Earlier**

It was the last time Carmilla would get to spend the day with Laura in person until the she graduates from Silas. Currently, they're lying in their bed back home, watching television while Laura is curled into Carmilla's side. The raven haired girl has her arm wrapped around Laura's shoulder, tracing patterns over the smooth skin of her arm. Laura is clutching onto Carmilla's waist like if she were to let go, Carm would float away.

"I honestly can't believe how long I'm going to go without seeing you. I hate being apart from you for like, less than 5 minutes. How the hell am I going to deal with a month of not seeing you?" Laura hugged Carmilla tighter, causing her to laugh. Carmilla pressed a kiss to the top of Laura's head.

"Cupcake, you act like we won't keep in touch at all. Besides, I'm going to call you right before bed every night because, you are the last voice I want to hear before I go to sleep. One more month until you're home with me and no distance between us. We made it work for the past year and I don't plan on letting you go any time soon. Plus, we can manage some dates over Skype." Laura smiled and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's awaiting lips.

After pulling back, Laura looked into Carmilla's eyes, tenderly caressing her cheeks. "Can you believe that we've been together for two years already. It feels like yesterday, that you were pulling that stupid alarm trying to win me over."

Smirking at her girlfriend, Carmilla unraveled herself from Laura's hold and began to hover over her. "Aren't you glad I did? I mean, I did win you over."

"Well, at first when I didn't know it was you, I wanted to kill whoever it was for ruining my sleep schedule. If it weren't for you pulling the alarm every fucking week, we wouldn't be here today; being in love, living together and being a 'gross domestic couple' as I heard you say to Will, over a phone call." Carmilla laughed as she grabbed the remote and turned the television off. "Hey, why did you turn the T.V. off?"

Carmilla lowered herself until their noses brushed together. She whispered against Laura's lips, "Because it's your last night here and I figured I'd like to make love to you one last time; before you cram yourself with finals and what not. Your call, sweetheart."

Not wasting any time, Laura shifted. "Come here then." Laura grabbed the back of Carmilla's neck, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Carmilla pulled back raising an eyebrow at the younger girl. "I love you."

"I love you too." Carmilla pressed one last lingering kiss to Laura's lips before slipping her shirt off.

* * *

Laura went back to Silas that afternoon. Carmilla had driven her to the train station with their fingers interlocked the entire time. Carm pulled into a spot and got out of the car, walking over to the passenger side to let Laura out. She popped the trunk and grabbed Laura's dufflebag, placing the strap around her own shoulder. Once they walked away from the car, their hands quickly found each other's and Carmilla walked her to the platform. As they waited for the train, Laura started to tear up.

Now facing Laura, Carmilla let go of her girlfriend's hand and cupped her cheeks. "Hey, Laura? What's wrong?" She wiped the falling tears with her thumbs. Once her face was tear free, she gave a small smile to the smaller girl.

"It's just... It's just that I'm just going to miss you so much. I wish I could stay here with you, snuggle into your side, watch crappy television, drink cocoa with you and wake up in your arms." Laura dropped her head onto Carm's shoulder and started to cry. Laura's arms snaked around Carmilla's waist, causing Carmilla to freeze.

Carmilla brought her left hand up to stroke Laura's hair while the other held onto the small of her back. "Cupcake, it's going to be okay. I'm going to call you every night, we won't lose touch, and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere." She felt Laura nod against her shoulder, so she placed a kiss on the crown of her head. A few minutes passed and the train was stopping at the platform. "This is you, monkey." Carmilla took the strap off her shoulder and placed it over Laura's. She gave her a light smile.

Laura nodded her head again and looked up at her girlfriend with swollen eyes, brimmed with tears. "Sorry for ruining your shirt with my tears...and snot. " Carmilla laughed as Laura wiped her nose. 

"It's okay, cutie. You know, you're awfully cute when you're upset." She leaned in, resting their foreheads together. Her lips ghosting over Laura's, "One month. Only one month and you're back home in my arms. Where you belong." She whispered against her lips.

Laura pressed their lips together before repeating "One month. I love you, and I'll call you when I get back on campus, okay?" The raven haired girl nodded and hugged her girlfriend. Laura walked towards the train and entered the car. Once she got to her seat, she looked out of the window and blew a kiss to Carmilla. Carmilla caught the kiss with her hand and placed it over her heart. She stayed until the train was out of sight. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing Sherman's number.

After three rings, he picked up. "Hello, Carmilla. What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Sherman. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a late lunch/early dinner? I just dropped Laura off at the train and figured you'd want some company. If that's alright?"

"That sound's great. I'll see you in an hour, okay?"

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you then."

* * *

Carmilla pulled up to Laura's childhood home and honked the horn. Sherman came out in a flash wearing a Silas University t-shirt Carmilla had gotten him last year. He made his way to the car, only to be greeted by Carmilla exiting the car and giving him a soft hug. "Afternoon, Sherman." She opened the door for him and slipped back into the driver’s seat. "Sorry this is last minute, but I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Good afternoon. What's wrong? Getting sick of my daughter already?" He joked causing Carmilla to let out a low giggle.

"Never in a million years would I get sick of your daughter. She is doing great though. She seems a bit stressed over finals, but I think we both know that she's going do very well. She continues to make us both proud." Sherman smiled and grabbed Carmilla's hand. Carmilla squeezed his hand as he started to talk. 

"I can't believe my little girl is graduating in a month. It feels like yesterday she was just entering college and then bringing you home. Seriously, Carmilla, thank you for bringing my daughter out of the slumps. You are the best damn thing to happen to her and I could not be more grateful than I already am. I just can't wait to have my girl home. Well, she will be living with you, but that's pretty close to her old man."

"Hey, I told you that we will come and visit all the time. Friday's are Hollis Days and have been since she moved in with me. Do you really think Laura and I would break that tradition?" Carmilla laughed as Sherman squeezed her hand.

After 20 minutes of driving, they were pulling up to a nice mom and pop restaurant where Sherman took the both of them after Carmilla graduated from Silas. They walked into the restaurant and sat at the table in the corner that the hostess assigned them to. "So, any particular reason why you brought me back here today?"

"Actually, yes. Sherman, I wanted to ask you something." Carmilla bowed her head waiting for him to answer.

"Go ahead."

After taking a deep breath and exhaling, Carmilla looked into his eyes. "Sherman, I love your daughter more than anything in the world. Laura honestly makes me the happiest girl in the world and I can't picture a day where she's not by my side. While I was in school, I couldn't stop picturing our future together and if I'm being honest, I was never the one to do that. I have learned so much about myself, thanks to Laura. She has given me things I thought I would never find again. She allowed me to love myself, and appreciate the world I live in. Before she came around, everything was black and white. Laura is every color to brighten my life. She makes me laugh when I'm upset, she makes me comfortable in any environment I would be panicked in, and I could not be more thankful for that. She has these stupid habits that I absolutely adore with all my life. The way she scrunches her nose when she's angry, when she sticks her tongue out when she's working on a project. That's another thing I love about her, her determination to make everything right. Sherman, I want to ask you for Laura's hand in marriage. She would make me the happiest wife in the world and I know I'd do the same for her. I am willing to protect her, love her, cherish her, give her everything she needs in life to make sure she is happy. I love her so much, and I want her to know I'm in this for the rest of my life." Sherman stared at the girl with a blank expression. Carmilla watched the gears in his head turn, making her even more nervous than she was. She felt some tears building up in her eyes, she tried to not let them fall. "So, can I marry her?" Her voice broke when the first tear rolled down her cheek.

Sherman got up from his seat. Carmilla put her hands to her face, letting the tears silently fall. She felt a presence next to her chair when she turned her body, she noticed Sherman kneeling beside her. He wrapped her in an embrace. "Carmilla, you didn't have to ask me for permission to marry my daughter, but yes. I want you to be the woman to keep my daughter safe and sound. I want nothing more than to have you be a part of our family. I know you fill the void of Kate not being around anymore and I see some of my late wife's qualities in you. She made me the happiest man in our short amount of time together, I know you'll do the same for my daughter. Welcome to our family, Carmilla." Carmilla squeezed him into a tight hug, letting her tears hit his shirt. "What did you think I was going to do? Say no, and walk out?"

"Actually, yeah I did." Carmilla laughed, wiping the tears away. "You can't do that to a girl, Sherman." He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, that's dad to you." Carmilla beamed at him. Finally she'd have a father figure back in her life.

"First, she has to say yes." He nodded in agreement.

"Do you have an idea on when you plan on popping the question?"

"Well I won't see her again until her graduation day. I kind of want to do it the night she graduates. I know the ceremony is in the morning, but I figured once we get back to Toronto, I'd ask her." Sherman smiled at the raven haired girl and hugged her again.

"Well, we have a month to start planning the big gesture. Do you have any ideas?"

Carmilla smirked, she knew the perfect idea. "Oh, I absolutely do."

* * *

**Present Day**

After the long drive back to Silas, Carmilla was greeted with Sherman, Thomas, Anna, William, Natalie and their one year old daughter Alex. Carmilla asked Sherman if she could drive Laura home in her car so they could have some time together. He agreed and once they pulled up next to each other in the lot, they started making their way up to the campus quad. Carmilla pulled out her phone and called Laura to inform where they were. 5 minutes later, Carmilla spots Laura in her burgundy graduation robe with her black honors ropes running up to her. "CARM!" Laura tackled her in a hug.

"Whoof. Damn Laura, are you sure you weren't working out for the past month. That actually hurt." Carmilla smiled, wrapping her arms around Laura's waist. "I missed you, cupcake." Laura kissed her girlfriend. 

"I missed you more. After this ceremony, I'm all yours. It has been way too long." Laura looked to the rest of her family "Hey dad! I missed you too!"

"I can't believe you're graduating college. It seems like yesterday, you were running out of my arms and into your elementary school." Laura hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Now look at you. You've made me so proud." He started tearing and let her out of his embrace to hug the rest of the family. After saying hello to Grams and pop, she walked up to Alex's carriage and picked her up.

"Hey cutie! You have gotten so big since the last time I saw you. How are you guys?" Laura looked over to William and Natalie.

"We haven't been happier in a long time. Natalie took some time off of work to look after Alex, I have the next month off so she can get back to work. Plus Carm has been helping out a lot too. She is a god sent, it's like she was made to raise a child." Laura looked over to Carmilla and smiled. Carmilla gave her a nod and walked over.

"I heard my name, what are you all talking about?"

"That you have been an amazing aunt to Alex. Will also said you were made to raise a child." Laura winked causing Carmilla to shake her head and laugh. 

"If that is your way of asking me for children, give it 5 to 10 years, cupcake." Laura's phone went off. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. I have to start lining up, I'll see you guys after the ceremony." The family gave Laura a group hug. Carmilla kissed her for luck and walked back to the seats with her soon to be family. 

* * *

Once the Journalism class was called, the whole family screamed and cheered. When Laura picked up her diploma from the head of the department, she threw her hand up holding the diploma and cheered. 

"That's my girl!" Sherman screamed. 

The ceremony ended and the graduates were reunited with their families. Laura ran back to Carmilla and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Hey beautiful."

"There's my little graduate. I'm so proud of you." Carmilla wrapped Laura in a bear hug and spun her around in a small circle.

"Carm, put me down." Laura laughed, Carmilla gently placed her down and pecked her on the lips. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh they're on the way. I wanted to see you first." Laura smiled and pecked her again. They heard a bunch of voices around them, when they turned, they saw the rest of the family gathered around them.

"Congratulations, Laura. How does it feel to finally be out of school?" Grams asked.

"It's bitter sweet. I've worked so hard for this and now it's over. Next up, getting a job."

"Oh, about that cupcake, look what came in the mail to our home." Carmilla held out an envelope from The Toronto Sun.

"Holy shi...crap. I applied to them last month."

"Open it!" Everyone shouted at her.

Slowly ripping at the seal, Laura took a deep breath. Once it was opened, she pulled out the letter and exhaled. She read it out loud. "Dear Laura Hollis, we received your application and we are very pleased to invite you to join our staff as soon as you finish school. We were very impressed with your resume and your articles from your internship. Welcome to the Toronto Sun. We will be in contact with you within a few weeks." Laura started tearing up. "Guys, I have a job." Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's neck and hugged her. Soon everyone joined again making Laura very happy. "Hey do you mind if we head over to my room and pick up my stuff. I kind of want to go back home now."

"Sure thing, honey. Today is a big day for you. I'll take your stuff to my car and you can go back with Carmilla. I have everyone else in my car." Laura nodded and interlocked her fingers with Carmilla's. Sherman and the rest of the gang walked back to the car to drive up to her dorm while Laura and Carmilla walked back to the room.

* * *

After 3 and a half hours of driving from Ottawa, they finally reached Toronto and pulled up to their home. Sherman called Laura on the way back to tell her that they will meet at the restaurant at 6:30. Carmilla opened the front door and allowed Laura to walk in first. When Laura walked through the front door, she stopped in the doorway and smiled. She felt strong arms wrap around her middle and a gentle kiss pressed to her pulse point.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. How does it feel?"

"It feel's amazing. I can't believe it."

"What?" Carmilla leaned over her shoulder to look at her clearly.

"I don't have to leave you for a long amount of time ever again. I get to be the last person you see every day, I get to wake up in your arms, plus I get to kiss you whenever."

"Dreams do come true, huh?" Carmilla smirked. "What do you want to do for the next couple of hours?"

Laura ran her fingers through her hair, thinking of something to do. "Well first, I want to put on something a little more comfortable, then maybe we can just hang out here for a bit and nap?"

"I think I might like that very much." Carmilla picked her girlfriend up and walked them over to the bedroom. She put Laura down in front of her dresser and she fell down onto the bed releasing a sigh.

"Everything okay there?"

"100%...I'm just glad you're home with me. A month was way too long to not see your beautiful face." Laura blushed as she got out of her dress and tights. "Plus, I missed sleeping next to you every night. I know you only came home for weekends while you were in school and we made the best of it, but not seeing you for a month had me thinking a lot."

 _'Oh god, please don't break up with me.'_ Laura shook her head. "About what?"

"About us. There are so many people who cannot deal with the whole distance thing. We proved those people wrong, Laura. We are here, together, the distance is no longer a problem and I couldn't be happier." 

"You're such a dork." Laura laughed as she climbed onto the bed.

"Yes, and I'm your dork." Carmilla smiled as she kissed her. "If you tell anyone I said that...I will kill."

"Oh please. Like you'd let anyone else see your soft side." Laura nudged Carmilla in the side.

"Touché. However, I did speak to your dad while you were gone. He knows how much of a softie I am. Only the Hollis' and Karnstein's will know that."

"Whatever you say,  _cutie."_  Laura used her best Carmilla impression. 

"That's it. Come here." The raven haired girl straddled her girlfriend and started tickling her. Laura giggling is one of Carmilla's favorite sounds and she can't help the smile building up on her own cheeks. "God, I love everything about you." Carmilla moved her hands from the girl's ribs and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"What was that for?" 

"For being you." Laura laughed again, clumsily bumping their lips together. "I love you." 

"I love you too. Can we nap now? I feel like if you keep sitting on my waist, we will never get to see my family tonight." Carmilla smirked as she placed one more kiss to her girlfriends awaiting lips.

"Sure thing. Let me set my alarm for an hour and a half and then we can get ready." Carmilla slowly moved off of Laura's waist and got out of bed to plug her phone in and set the alarm. Once she finished, she laid down with her arm wrapped around Laura's small body. "Sleep well, cupcake."

"With you, I will." Laura smiled, feeling the rise and fall of Carmilla's chest against her back. It was great to be home.

* * *

Once the alarm went off, both girls groaned, wanting to sleep for another hour. Unfortunately, dinner with the Hollis' was happening very shortly. Both girls got out of their bed and walked over to the bathroom to freshen up. Carmilla washed her face as Laura brushed her teeth, vice versa. Once they we're woken up, Carmilla walked over to her dresser while Laura walked over to her closet. Laura pulled out a lovely form fitting black dress that showed off her neck and her toned arms. Carmilla slid into her infamous leather pants, threw on a black tank, and topped it with a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. "Hey Laura, can you pass me my red heels?"

"Sure thing, babe." Laura bent over giving Carmilla a nice view of her backside. "Stop checking out my ass too. I can see you in the mirror." Carmilla blushed and started to giggle.

"I can't help it. Everything about you is lovely." Laura shook her head, tossing Carmilla her heels.

"When did you start wearing heels, by the way?"

"You know, since I started my job. Combat boots aren't really appropriate with my work attire." Carmilla slipped them on and made her way over to Laura. She turned on the iHome in their room and grabbed Laura by the hand. “Quiet" by Lights was playing in the background, she slid her hand into Laura's and led her into a Waltz. "Remember when we waltzed for the first time?"

Laura thought back to the memory, back at William's home two years ago. "I do. Then you got laid." Carmilla let out a loud laugh having to stop the dance.

"Hey, you got lucky too, you know." She leaned her forehead against Laura's. "I think I might have gotten extremely lucky though, I mean we've been together for so long and here we are now, both graduated from Silas, I'm working and you're soon to be working. Nothing can stop us." As she went to kiss Laura, her girlfriend’s phone rang. "Except for that." They both laughed as Laura got her phone. 

"Hey dad. Yeah we're leaving now. Okay see you soon. Love you too, bye." She hung up. "Okay, they're leaving now, we should get going."

"Yeah. Let me grab my keys and then we can head out." Carmilla got her keys from the kitchen and walked over to the front door, she held it open for Laura and once they exited the apartment, she locked the door. They made their way to the elevator and went on their way.

* * *

Dinner went well. Sherman couldn't stop smiling at the couple. He knew tonight would be the night his little girl got engaged. Laura noticed her father staring at the both of them, but she didn't question it. She figured he was happy that his little girl was home at last. As soon as the girls got back to their apartment, they both headed towards the bedroom. Laura slipped out of her dress into a pair of sleep shorts and a white t-shirt. Carmilla threw on an old black Led Zeppelin shirt and her favorite red flannel pajama pants. Currently, its 8:45 PM and the girls are watching Buffy on DVD.

"You know what would go well with this marathon?"

"Murder?"

"No. A fresh batch of cookies." Carmilla shook her head.

"Laura, it's almost 9 PM and you want fresh homemade cookies?"

"Well of course. I'm going to go and make some." Carmilla grabbed her by the arm to pull her back down to the couch.

"No. Let me make them. It is your big day, let me spoil you for the rest of the night. I'll make them, okay?"

Laura beamed at her. "Okay. You're the best you know?"

"Of course I do. Now, I'll be back before the next episode is over." She placed a kiss on Laura's cheek and quickly escaped to the bedroom. She ran to her underwear drawer and pulled out the Tiffany box. She put the box under her shirt and walked back to the kitchen. Carmilla ransacked the kitchen getting the ingredients for the cookies. Once she found everything, she had to hide the ring so she placed it inside of the drawer. Once the first batch was prepared, she placed it in the oven and set the timer. "Sorry that took so long, I forgot I had bought another bag of sugar. Then I realized that I still have half a bag left because, well, you haven't been home and nothing here needed to be sweetened besides my coffee." Laura pouted at her and laughed.

"You're an asshole. Hey, why did you go into our bedroom before?"

 _'Shit, busted.'_ "I wanted to grab my phone." She pulled the phone out of her pocket and held it up for Laura to see. Laura nodded and rested her head against Carmilla's shoulder. Every 20 minutes the oven went off and out came the cookies. Carmilla made an extra batch for a reason. She took a bit longer in the kitchen than planned, but once she finished, she smiled at her work. Once Carmilla was satisfied with the outcome, she put them in the oven for an extra 10 minutes. She walked back into the living room and let Laura snuggle into her side. After 30 minutes, the smell of smoke started to fill the air.

"Do you smell something burning?" The smoke detector went off. 

"Shit, the cookies!" Carmilla ran to the kitchen with Laura trailing behind her. Carmilla ran to open the window, while Laura turned the oven off. Once the oven was off, Carmilla walked to the drawer where she placed the ring. She took out the box and watched as Laura's face became engulfed with the smoke from the oven. Once it cleared, Laura wafted the air around the tray and looked at the now non-edible cookies. On the tray, the cookies were strategically placed to spell out "Marry me?"

Laura's jaw dropped when she read it out loud. "Marry me? Carm?" She turned away from the oven and saw Carmilla down on one knee, with a box in her hand. Laura dropped the tray at her feet.

"Laura, we've been together for two years now and those two years have been the greatest part of my life. To think that our relationship started three years ago when you walked up to me and introduced yourself. I wanted to talk to you for so long, but I kept fighting my inner battles saying it wasn't worth it, you wouldn't be interested in a girl like me. I won those battles, Laura. You introduced yourself, and we became fast friends, turned girlfriends. You have made me happier than ever. I almost lost you once, and I will never let us get to that point again. You changed me for the better and I think I may have made you a little bit more sarcastic and grumpy. That's the best part about us, we are the definition of opposites attract. You look at everything with a smile and I used to not smile at all. You wore colors, I wore black. I know people used to think I was such a hard ass before I met you, but I was only trying to protect myself. I built up walls around other people and you broke them down, just by talking to me. I fell in love with you the moment you shared your blanket with me during the fire drill that I caused. I love you with all my heart. I know I'm not good with the whole feelings thing after two years, but I promise I will work on that for the rest of my life. Laura Hollis, will you make me the happiest woman on earth and marry me?" She opened the box, revealing a platinum, princess cut diamond ring with a studded band.

Laura looked down at Carmilla with glassy eyes. She nodded her head as the tears began to fall. "Yes, Carmilla. 100 times yes! I want to be your wife." Carmilla smiled as she slipped the ring onto Laura's slender finger and kissed her hard. "I love you, Carmilla Karnstein."

"I love you too, Laura Hollis."

* * *

Laura excused herself to the living room to call her father and tell him the big news. Carmilla stayed in the kitchen and called William who congratulated her for finally taking their relationship to the next step. After hanging up, Carmilla grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face as she walked into the living room, watching her fiancée take a picture of her ring. Presumably to post it on Instagram or the group chat between the dimwit squad.

"Hey."

"Hey. What's going on there?" Laura points to the two glasses and bottle of wine.

"I figured we could do some celebrating by ourselves. We can watch whatever you want, cuddle, drink some wine, you know...the usual." Carmilla shrugged before walking over to the couch and sitting next to Laura. "It's still a huge day for you, and now us. I want to make tonight as special as it can be. You're finally home, you finished school, and I couldn't be more proud of you." She poured the wine into the two glasses. "I'd like to make a toast to you."

"Carm, don't make this about me. I want it to be about us." Carmilla shook her head.

"Okay, cupcake." She inhaled and exhaled. Clearing her throat, she held up her glass. "Laura, you've come so far in life. I enjoyed watching you grow into the hard working, loving woman that you are. From watching you be the nosy, freshman, journalism major, to you being my fiancée. I couldn't ask for anything better. I'm so happy we found each other and I can't wait to show off my hot fiancée to everyone. It's kind of the reason why I keep you around." Carmilla joked, causing Laura to slap her arm. "Back to the seriousness, Laura, congratulations on getting your job at the Toronto Sun and congratulations on graduating with honors. I love you so much, and I can't wait to see what you accomplish in the future. To you, my future wife." They clinked their glasses together and drank.

Putting her glass down, Laura moved closer to Carmilla and kissed her. "Thank you, Carmilla. For everything. You have been nothing, but amazing to me. I can't wait for the day I can call you my wife. I couldn't have done any of this without your support. You always pushed me to do harder and to be stronger. I did and I couldn't be more thankful for that. You helped shape me into the person I am today. You have brought light back into my life, you filled the missing piece of me that was created after mom died. I love you so much, Carm." She kissed Carmilla one last time before snuggling into her side.

"Let's watch something, cupcake."

"Are you up for an S.V.U marathon?" Carmilla laughed.

"Aren't there always marathons of that show?" She wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulder, holding her close.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. Olivia Benson is amazing." Laura poked Carm in the side, causing her to giggle.

"Whatever you say, cutie." 

Three episodes in, Laura decided to lay across Carmilla's lap on her stomach. Carmilla slipped her hand under Laura's shirt and began to trace patterns along her back. She pulled Laura's shirt a little higher only to give herself better access to her back. However, Laura was still wearing a bra. Having stopped rubbing her back, Laura looked up to Carmilla. "What are you doing?"

"Unleashing the beast." Laura started laughing as soon as Carmilla unclasped her bra. Her laughter soon turned into a coughing fit. "Cupcake, you okay? Don't go dying on me now." She started patting the girl's back.

After one last cough, Laura sits up. "I'm fine, I'm fine. That was the greatest thing I have ever heard." Carm smiled and pressed her forehead against Laura's.

"How about you and I go unleash some beast in the bedroom? If you're up for it?"

"S.V.U or sex with my fiancée? Sorry Detective Benson." Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck and kissed her hard. Carmilla stood up, allowing Laura to wrap her legs around the taller girl's waist. Carmilla walked them out of the living room and into the bedroom. 

* * *

Carmilla walks them over to the bed, wrapping her arms around Laura’s body tightly so she can lay her down on the bed without breaking their kiss. She allows herself to let go, her body melting into Laura’s as they kiss each other like it’s the beginning of forever. They both know that it is.

Carmilla settles between Laura’s legs, sliding her hands up Laura’s arms until their fingers lace together. Every part of Carmilla is pressing into Laura because she could never get close enough. Laura has been everything to Carmilla for a long time now, but the promise of forever has awakened something inside of her. There are not enough words or actions in the world that could convey just how much she loves Laura, but she is going to spend the rest of her life trying; starting with right now.

They are kissing slowly, as if they’re hypnotized by each other. Each movement is intentional, made to express love and passion to one another. Carmilla pulls back, just enough to see Laura’s beautiful face. Her eyes dilated, cheeks flushed, hair tussled and mouth parted, looking up at Carmilla as if she were Laura’s entire world. She is Laura’s best friend, her lover, her strength, and her hero. They are staring into each other’s eyes, both of them not knowing that the other is thinking the same thing; how lucky they are to be getting married to the beautiful woman in their arms.

Carmilla brushes Laura’s hair behind her ear before leaning down for a kiss that started out slow and sweet, but soon they both needed more. Lips and hands began to wander and they found themselves moving their hips slowly, unable to stop even if they wanted to. There is so much love between the two of them in this moment. They have never felt this safe.

Carmilla is playing with the material of Laura’s t-shirt, teasing her enough to make her squirm. This is Carmilla’s favorite feeling in the entire world. Laura writhing underneath her, so desperate for Carmilla’s touch that her hips begin moving like they have a mind of their own. Under normal circumstances, Carmilla would use this to her advantage. She would drag this out for as long as she could, teasing Laura and getting her so worked up to the point that she comes within seconds of Carmilla actually touching her. But tonight, everything is different. Laura had just agreed to marriage. She actually wants to spend every day of the rest of her life loving Carmilla and she wants Laura to know how much she loves her. She is going to show her how forever feels.

Suddenly, Carmilla moves her hands beneath Laura’s t-shirt, pressing down hard against the tight muscles of Laura’s stomach. They both groan at the sensation and deepen the kiss. Carmilla moves her hand up to barely touch the skin under Laura’s breast and then runs her nails down her stomach, stopping only when she gets to the waistband of Laura’s sleep shorts. Laura is beginning to grind her hips harder and Carmilla is matching her rhythm so they can move together in perfect unison. Laura’s breathing turns ragged, broken by moans and gasps with each new touch.

Laura pushes Carmilla away and they sit up together, pulling on each other’s clothes. It’s a bit awkward and imperfect, but it’s them. Carmilla’s shirt gets stuck on her head, so she huffs while lifting her hands to help Laura pull it off. The pout on Carmilla’s face is by far one of the cutest things Laura has ever seen so she stops Carm in her tracks by kissing her. Carmilla gasps in surprise since the shirt was still covering her eyes and she didn’t see it coming. She whimpers into Laura’s mouth and Laura knows that tiny sound means so much more. Laura pulls the shirt the rest of the way off and pushes Carmilla down on the bed.

She looks down at her fiancée, daydreaming for a moment about their lives together and how happy they’ll be. She tugs on Carmilla’s pajama pants before sliding her hands up her stomach, stopping only when she sees the ring on her finger. It’s not that she forgot, it’s just that she can’t believe that this is actually happening. Thinking only for a moment what her life would be like if she hadn’t gotten the courage to talk to Carmilla that day. Would Carmilla have started pulling the fire alarm, causing Laura to share her blanket that night? Would they have fallen in love?

Laura looks back into Carmilla’s eyes and she knows in that moment that nothing could have gotten in the way of them falling in love. She and Carmilla are drawn to one another like oxygen to a fire, knowing all the time that they will be consumed but go willingly because while their love is stronger than any force either of them has ever felt. Carmilla makes Laura strong and Laura makes Carmilla brave.

Carmilla is looking up at Laura, wondering why she’s all but stopped when she realizes Laura’s crying. She moves to sit up and the second she does, tears begin to fall down Laura’s cheeks. Carmilla wraps one arm around Laura’s back and reaches up with the other to gently wipe her tears away.

“Laura, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just that I can’t believe it,” Laura says and then looks down to the bed.

“You can’t believe what, Cupcake?” Carm says and brushes Laura’s hair behind her shoulders, reaching up to caress her cheek.

“That you want to be mine forever,” Laura says keeping her head tilted down but looking up into Carmilla’s eyes.

“I was already yours forever. I always have been.”

Carmilla places her hands on Laura’s shoulders and slowly pushes her down on the bed. She begins kissing her neck and Laura turns her head slightly to allow more access. They’re holding onto each other, like if they let go the other will disappear. Carmilla is then kissing Laura’s collar bones, biting down softly, licking and then kissing the skin again to maximize the pleasure felt by Laura. As Carmilla is moving lower, Laura reaches for her and grips onto her shoulder blades, digging her nails into the skin there. Carmilla hums into Laura’s stomach from the feeling of Laura holding onto her so tightly. She understands Laura’s desperate touch because she feels the same way.

She sits up, immediately reaching for Laura’s sleep shorts. Carmilla looks into Laura’s eyes as she pulls them off slowly at first, but then quicker when she feels Laura buck her hips. She throws Laura’s shorts and underwear onto the floor beside them before laying on the bed beside Laura. Carmilla reaches her hand up to Laura’s face and pull her into a kiss. As the kiss deepens, Carmilla slowly slides her hand down Laura’s body.

She starts by running her fingertips across Laura’s collarbones, tracing light circles onto the skin below them. Laura reaches for the back of Carmilla’s neck to pull her into a tighter kiss. Carmilla throws her leg over Laura’s and they tangle together as Carmilla’s hand continues to travel lower. Her hand reaches Laura’s chest, grasping her breast lightly at first but then more firmly while her thumb brushed lightly over her nipple. Laura is gasping and grinding down on Carmilla’s leg and it’s the best thing Carmilla has ever seen.

“Please, Carm. I can’t…” Laura moans.

“You can’t what, sweetheart?” Carmilla whispers onto Laura’s lips.

“I need you please.” Laura responds and kissing her again.

Carmilla doesn’t say another word, but moves her hand down to where Laura needed it most. The moment Carmilla’s fingers make contact with Laura’s center, her legs tighten and Laura can’t breathe. She is a few touches away from oblivion but is holding on as long as she can because the feeling of Carmilla’s hands on her is everything she’s ever needed and she never wants this to end.

Laura reaches for Carmilla’s pajama bottoms and begins to pull them off. Carmilla stops the exploration with her hand to help get her pants off. The loss of touch is excruciating for Laura, but it is soon remedied when Carmilla is suddenly on top of Laura. She is now straddling Laura’s leg and slides her hand down Laura’s body once more to run her fingers through her folds.

“Oh my god… Laura,” Carmilla says and begins to grind down on Laura’s leg. Laura can only moan in response as Carmilla is now rubbing tight, firm circles against her clit while using her leg to apply more pressure.

“You’re so beautiful.” Carmilla is moving her hand and her hips faster. Both of them are gasping for breath and exhaling desperate moans. “I can’t believe you said yes. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Forever,” Laura breathes and pulls Carmilla down into a hard, sloppy kiss. They’re grinding their hips and into one another and Carmilla takes this moment to slide her hand down and push two fingers into Laura, causing her to cry out and hold onto Carmilla as her body shakes through her orgasm. Seeing her fiancée give every part of herself and come apart in her arms is enough to send Carmilla over the edge too. Her toes curl and her legs tighten, causing her to press harder into Laura and another loud moan comes spilling from Laura’s lips.

Once Carmilla is able to breathe, she kisses every inch of Laura’s skin her lips can reach. She takes her hand and slides her palm up Laura’s side, up her arm to finally grab onto her hand. Carmilla lies down beside her future wife, trying to catch her breath when Laura throws her arm over her chest and tangles their legs together. She buries her face in Carmilla’s neck whispering something that couldn’t quite be heard.

“Did you say something, Cupcake?” Carmilla asked.

“Mhm.” Laura hummed into Carmilla’s neck and she can tell that Laura is wearing the same smile she is.

“Care to enlighten me?”

Laura sits up, looking a bit tired but determined to get this off her mind.

“I love you, Carm. I have more love to give you then I even knew was inside me. I don’t understand it and I don’t think I’m supposed to, so I’m just going to love you anyway. When you asked me to marry you, I had already said yes a million times before that in my head so I didn’t even have to think about it. I love you so much,” Laura said before kissing her fiancée one more time and snuggling into her chest.

“I love you too, Laura and I always will.”

* * *

The sun started to seep through the curtains of their bedroom, causing Laura to stir in her sleep. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at the woman peacefully sleeping in her arms. Waking up with Carmilla is one thing, but waking up a naked Carmilla in her arms is a whole other thing. The sun started to hurt her eyes a bit, so she placed a gentle kiss to Carmilla's shoulder and rolled out from behind her. Once she was out of bed, she walked over to the drawer, threw on a clean pair of panties and lazily put on one of Carmilla's flannels, leaving it unbuttoned. She closed the curtains to keep the sun from disturbing her beautiful fiancee. Fiancee. That was going to take a few days to adjust to. Laura looked down at her left hand, admiring the realness of the ring. _'It wasn't a dream, she actually asked me for forever.'_ Once she walked out of the bedroom, she headed towards the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. After pouring herself a mug, Laura headed back to the bedroom and watched as Carmilla turned over, hugging Laura's pillow to her chest. Laura walked over to the bed shaking her head, as her fiancée started to open her eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Laura placed the mug down on her night stand and went to lay back in bed.

"Good morning. What time is it?" Carmilla's voice was laced with sleep.

"8:30" 

Carmilla groaned, "I'm going back to bed, you wore me out." Before rolling over, Carmilla gave Laura's outfit of choice a good look. "You look delicious, by the way. Keep up the good work."

Laura snorted before getting out of bed again. "I'm going to make you some breakfast for when you wake up. Sweet dreams, Carm."

"Night, my love." Carmilla stretched her arms over her head and curled into herself as she went back into a peaceful slumber.

Looking at her beautiful fiancée, Laura smiled thinking about how lucky she was. Before exiting the bedroom, she looked right at her sleeping fiancée uttering "It was all worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE. Huge thanks to 2edge4u for helping me write the ending, and for helping me with the last couple of chapters. Also thank you to Thegirlyoulike for listening to my complaining and thank you all for enjoying this story. It has been a blast writing and I can't wait to write some more.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here


	16. I Can Tell You're the Safe Bet That I'm Counting On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE: 11 YEARS LATER FROM THE EPILOGUE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write one more chapter of these dorks. So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

After a long night of putting presents under the tree, Laura and Carmilla were finally sound asleep in their bed. Around 7:30 in the morning, Laura woke up feeling a series of taps against her arm. She opened her eyes to find her 5 year old daughter, Jessie, sitting between her and Carmilla with a bright smile across her face.

"Jessie, sweetheart? What are you doing in here?" Laura rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS, MOM!" Jessie yelled. She was a tiny ball of energy, just like Laura.

Carmilla jolted awake, "What's going on? Who is yelling?" Carmilla rasped, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Momma, it's Christmas, we have to get up now!" Jessie jumped off of their bed, walking back into the hallway singing Jingle Bells.

"She's just like you, cupcake, so enthusiastic and energetic. You would think since I carried her for nine months that she'd gain my traits and want to sleep in." Carmilla laughed.

"Christmas time is a special time. Especially at her age. I'm going to get up and make breakfast. Is pancakes okay?"

"That sounds amazing." Carmilla stretched her arms over her head and laid back down on her back.

"You can sleep in for another half an hour. I'll come get you when it's done." Laura unraveled herself from the bed sheets, hoping to get out of bed. She was tugged back from the back of her shirt by Carmilla, falling into the arms of her loving wife.

"Before you go, at least let me give you a proper good morning kiss." Carmilla cupped Laura's cheek, caressing the skin. She leaned in to place a soft kiss to Laura's lips. "Good morning."

Laura giggled, placing another kiss onto Carmilla's lips. "Good morning. I swear I will never get tired of kissing you."

"We've been married for 10 years, it still feels like yesterday since we had our very first kiss. You know, after you helped me get a hole in one." Carmilla smiled at the memory of their first date.

"And you're still the biggest sap after all these years." Laura leaned in to give Carmilla another kiss when she was interrupted.

"Mom! Come look at this!" Jessie shouted from the living room.

"Well, mom duty calls. I'll let you know when breakfast is ready." Laura placed one more kiss on Carmilla's jaw and exited her embrace.

Carmilla laid in bed for another 30 minutes with her hands under her head. She couldn't believe how lucky she still is after all of these years. She's married to the love of her life, and they have a beautiful five year daughter who looks just like herself and has the qualities of her wife.

* * *

After breakfast, Jessie was excited to open up her presents. Last Christmas, she had gotten a bike that Laura and Carmilla both taught her how to ride. Eventually the training wheels came off and she was a professional at keeping her balance. Carmilla sat on the sofa while Laura threw her legs over the taller woman's lap. They sat side by side, smiling at each other before hearing their daughter squeal.

"A PUPPY!" Jessie yelled.

"Would you look at that, cupcake? Santa left our little girl a Husky." Carmilla smirked as Laura shook her head.

When Jessie was occupied with breakfast, Carmilla walked out of the kitchen and into their backyard where Sherman was standing with their dog. She put the dog in the kennel and placed her next to the tree.

"Wow! Jessie, a dog is a huge responsibility. I think Santa can agree that you are old enough to help raise her."

"I agree. Why don't you name her, princess?" Jessie smiled at the nickname.

"Snowball."

"Snowball?" Carmilla laughed at the name.

"Yeah! She's fluffy and white. So, Snowball!" Jessie held Snowball in her arms and hugged her. Snowball responded by licking her cheek. "Aw, she likes me!"

"Of course she does, cutie!" The doorbell rang causing Snowball to let out a tiny bark. "Hey Snowball, it's okay." Carmilla got up from the couch and pet the dog behind her ears.

Laura got up and answered the door. "Hey daddy!"

"Merry Christmas, honey!" He wrapped his arms around his daughter who hugged him tighter. "How is Jessie enjoying the dog?"

"She loves her. We decided to let her name her. She came up with Snowball. God, I love that little monster."

"I'm glad she loves her. Snowball is the perfect name." Sherman walked into the house and placed his coat and hat in the closet. Once he was settled in, he walked into the living room and greeted Carmilla. "Merry Christmas, Carmilla!"

"Merry Christmas, dad. Thank you again for keeping Snowball over your house last night. Sorry for the noise too."

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." Jessie looked up after playing with Snowball, "There's my little munchkin!"

"GRANDPA!" Jessie ran up to Sherman and jumped right into his arms. "Merry Christmas, Grandpa!"

"Merry Christmas, munchkin. Get anything neat?"

"Some clothes, toys and a new dog! I named her Snowball!" Jessie's eyes lit up as Snowball ran back to her.

Carmilla walked over to Laura standing in the doorway and wrapped her arms around her waist. She rested her head on Laura's shoulder, turning to kiss her neck. "We created that little monster. I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you and Jessie."

Turning in Carmilla's arms, Laura looked up at the ceiling. "Look up, Carm." 

Carmilla looked up and above their heads was a mistletoe. "Oh would you look at that. Come here." She brought her hand up to cup Laura's cheek. She pulled her in for a loving kiss. They only pulled back when they heard Jessie coughing.

"Gross! Get a room!" Jessie yelled, causing her parents to laugh. "Come on Snowball, let me show you the house."

* * *

Prepping Christmas dinner was always a fun thing for the girls. Carmilla and Jessie were in charge of making the dessert and Laura took charge of making the turkey and Natalie covered the side dishes of mashed potatoes, stuffing, and green bean casserole. Once the dishes were prepared, Natalie excused herself into the living room to go see her husband and daughter. They were watching A Christmas Story for the second time today. Laura turned around from the oven and saw her daughter and wife measuring the ingredients for their dessert. She watched as Carmilla took a handful of flour and blow it in Jessie's face. She smiled at the memory of their first Christmas at home and Carmilla doing the same to her.

"Momma stop!" Jessie giggled.

"No way, princess." Carmilla took another dab of flour and thumbed two lines under her eyes, as if it was war paint.

"This is war, momma!" Jessie took a handful and threw it in Carmilla's face, causing her to laugh.

Laura walked over to the two women in her life and smiled. "Excuse me, what is happening here?" Jessie's eyes lit up when Carmilla threw flour at Laura. "Oh that's it Carm." Laura took a measuring cup and poured it over Carmilla's raven locks.

"You're gonna regret that, cupcake." 

15 minutes passed and three girls are covered head to toe in flour. Sherman walked into the kitchen seeing his favorite girls laughing and smiling. "What happened in here?"

"Momma and I had a flour fight. Mom joined in and now we're all flour-y" Jessie smiled. "I'm going to go shower." Jessie hopped down from the counter and headed towards the hallway.

"Not so fast, munchkin. I want a picture of this." Jessie walked back into the kitchen and Carmilla lifted her onto the counter. "Good, now Laura and Carmilla, kiss her cheeks." Both women nodded and pressed a kiss to each of Jessie's cheeks. Once Sherman took the photo, he showed the three of them and Laura started to tear up. 

"Princess, go shower. I'll be right there to make sure the shampoo is out." Carmilla pressed another kiss to Jessie's cheek and put her down. Once Jessie and Sherman left the kitchen, Carmilla walked over to her wife. "Hey cupcake, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe how fast she has grown. With Grams and Pop not here anymore, it makes me think how fast time has gone. Soon she'll be in second grade and I don't think I can handle that." Carmilla frowned and quickly wrapped her wife in her arms.

"Laura, that's how life works. I just want you to know, Jessie and I aren't going anywhere. I don't plan on going anywhere without any of you for a very long time." She used her thumb to wipe her tears away. "Babe, go spend some time with our daughter. I'll take care of the kitchen and after Jessie is all clean, you and I will take a nice warm shower and join the rest of the family." Laura nodded against Carmilla's shoulder. "I love you, Laura. Always have and always will."

"I love you too. I still can't believe how far we've come. You're an amazing wife and mother and I can't wait to do it over again." Carmilla kissed the top of Laura's head and hugged her one last time.

"Me too, cupcake. Me too." Laura exited the embrace and made her way to the bathroom to go help their daughter.

* * *

After washing off, Laura led the family to the dinner table where William and Natalie both set the table. Sherman carved the turkey and Jessie and Alex were in the living room playing with Snowball. Carmilla smiled at the sight of her niece and daughter playing with the new family member. "Hey girls, wash up. Dinner is almost ready!" 

"Yes momma. Come on Alex, lets go wash our hands." Jessie and Alex got up from the floor and ran into the bathroom.

"Enjoying your new home, Snowball?" Carmilla picked Snowball up in her arms. Snowball responded with a kiss. "I take that as a yes. We're going to love you forever...I hope you're good with babies." Snowball gave her another kiss before being placed on her bed. 

"Carm? Who are you talking to?" Laura called from the doorway.

"Snowball. I'll be right there, cutie." Walking out of the living room, Carmilla checked in on Jessie and Alex in the bathroom. "Girls? You coming out soon?"

"Yeah, we're coming out now." Alex said as she opened the door.

"Welcome back, lets go before Aunt Laura gets upset." Both girls nodded their heads and went straight into the dining room. 

Walking back into the dining room, Jessie sat next to Alex. Sherman sat at the head of the table. Carmilla was seated at the other end of the table with Laura to her left. William and Natalie sat across from each other. In the middle of the table was the carved turkey and other various food items.

"Carmilla, would you like to lead us in prayer?"

"Of course, dad." Carmilla grabbed Laura and Jessie's hand as the rest of the family joined hands. "Dear God, We give thanks for this time when we can all be together. We give thanks for this food which is bountiful and delicious. We give thanks for this joyful holiday when we can celebrate our Savior and his love for us. With joy, we pray, Amen."

"Amen." The family joined in before digging into their plates.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, the family was sitting around the Christmas tree. Snowball had her head in Laura's lap while she pet her head. Carmilla had her arm wrapped around Jessie's shoulder while her free hand was holding her wife's. The family decided on opening presents, letting Alex and Jessie go first. 

"A Tiffany necklace! Thanks Aunt Laura and Aunt Carmilla." Alex ran up to them to give them a hug.

"A telescope! Thank you mom and momma!" Jessie jumped into the space between her mothers and watched as the family exchanged gifts.

"Jessie, we have one more for you. It's a very special present from your mom and I." Laura and Carmilla exchanged smiles before handing her a box with a neutral green wrapping on it. "Merry Christmas, princess."

Jessie ripped open the paper and opened the box. Inside was a t-shirt with the words "big sister" on it. "Big sister? I'm the only one."

"For now." Sherman started to tear up knowing what was about to be shared. "Everyone, we're expecting another baby!" Carmilla said while gently rubbing Laura's stomach. "How do you feel Jessie?"

"A...a baby?"

"Yes, monkey. A baby is growing inside mom's belly right now!"

"A BABY! OH MY GOD!" Jessie started jumping on the couch. "I'M GOING TO BE A SISTER! THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" Snowball tilted her head in confusion as she watched the young girl jump.

Sherman's eyes lit up and ran over to Laura and wrapped her in a hug. "Another one? Oh my goodness. How far along are you sweetie?" 

"12 weeks as of yesterday. Carm and I decided to wait until I give birth to find out the gender. " Laura looked over to her wife, watching her hug her daughter. "Carmilla has been such a great mother, I can't wait to do this over with her again."

Carmilla picked Jessie up over her head and spun around. "Princess, your royal title might have to be upgraded. We'll see in six months."

"Queen Jessie...I like the sound of that." Carmilla laughed as she put her daughter down. She placed a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead and watched her run into her mom's arms.

* * *

Once the family had left, Jessie was lying in bed with Snowball at her feet. Carmilla and Laura walked into her room to tuck her in. The house phone rang and Laura went to go get it.

"Hey momma?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a story on how you and mom met?"

Carmilla smirked, "I'd love to. Well we met in College. We happened to live in the same building, right down the hall from each other. She roomed with Betty."

"Aunt Betty?"

"Yes, Aunt Betty. I happened to live in a small room by myself, but one day, I was walking back to my room when your mother stopped me in the hallway to introduce herself. I pretty much embarrassed myself,I was a bit rude actually. When I went back to my room, I came up with a horrible plan to see your mother again."

"Which was?" 

"I pulled the fire alarm late at night. Although everyone was grouchy, your mother spoke to me and wrapped me in her blanket to keep me warm. She actually blushed hard when I remembered her name. It was very cute. Right after that night, I'm pretty sure I fell in love with her. We started spending time together, whether it'd be meeting up for coffee at Starbucks, or going to a bar. We had our first kiss right before our first date when she took me mini golfing for the first time. Your mother...she's a professional. She taught me how to keep a perfect stance and when I hit the ball, I scored a hole in one. I celebrated for a few while twirling her in the air. Once I put her down, she kissed me."

"That's so gross. I want to know more." Jessie laughed, watching the love in Carmilla's eyes.

"Well that night, I took her out for an Italian dinner and we spoke about our lives. The next week, your mother showed me her favorite movie Meet The Robinsons. Later that night, I pulled the fire alarm again and asked her to sleepover in my room on the weekend. At our sleepover, I made her watch my favorite movie Edward Scissorhands, we ate food, and that was the night I told her I loved her for the first time. Your mother had a bad dream, so I sang her a lullaby. Well she said it first, but I was planning on telling her the whole night."

Laura walks back to the bedroom and see's Carmilla telling Jessie a story. She leans against the doorway and listens. Careful not to interrupt Carmilla.

"A few weeks later," Carmilla continued, "Uncle Will and Aunt Natalie came over to visit us at school. Before we did that, we watched the sunset and I knew at that moment, your mother was the one for me. After we ate dinner with your Aunt and Uncle, I was not myself, well I was me, just not in a good state of mind, Laura slept over my room because Aunt Betty and Aunt Danny...they were...having their own sleepover." Laura laughed silently as Carmilla went on. "The next week Aunt Danny and Aunt Betty invited your mother and I out for dinner. We got to discussing our college lives and that night they had another sleepover. I decided to take your mother stargazing on the roof and we fell asleep." Carmilla smiled at the memory.

"Can we do that one day? Stargazing I mean." Jessie asked.

"Of course, princess. I'll show you all the constellations in the sky."

"How often did you and mom do that?"

"We still do it. All the galaxies and constellations in the sky can't compare to beauty that is your mother. She is the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Laura smiled at Carmilla's confession.

"Is there more to the story?"

"Of course. The week before Thanksgiving, school had a problem with the water, so Uncle Will invited us to stay over. That night, your mother and I...let's just say we showed each other how much we loved each other for the very first time. The next morning, I knew she was the woman I was going to marry. Words cannot describe how in love with your mother I am. She truly is a beautiful person inside and out."

"I hope I can have a relationship like yours one day." Jessie smiled at her mother. 

"One day, munchkin. Shall I continue?" Jessie nodded her head frantically. "Okay, cutie. So the next week was Thanksgiving. I met your grandpa and Great Grandma and Great Grandpa for the first time. They were beautiful people. You and your great grandma have so many similar qualities. Especially your timing and reactions. It's adorable. The week after thanksgiving your mother and I had our very first big fight. I almost lost her and today, I still think about that. I have no idea what would have happened if I lost her for good. I can't live without her. She is the air I breathe, the stars I look at, the light of my life. I'm addicted to your mother and I don't ever want to get better. Jessie, your mother...I can't even describe her. I would write her love notes, sing her songs, I did whatever it took for her to forgive me. I wrote her a total of 3 letters, and my last letter was a goodbye. Your mother, God bless the woman she is, she decided to start a fire and set the alarm off. She kissed me and we made up. We haven't had a fight like that again."

"I'm glad you and mom got back together. I see how happy you both are. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, muffin." 

"When you're not looking, mom always looks at you. It's like you're the only person she sees."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes momma!"

"I look at her the same way. You too, you're an angel and the best thing to happen to us."

"Awww. I love you momma!"

"I love you too, princess. The story is almost over, buckle up. The next year, during Christmas, your mom and I just came back from a vacation to Disney, which we will take you to soon, when we came back home, I asked her to move in with me. We lived in that apartment up until you were a year old. We had Christmas dinner at Grandpa's house. That's when Uncle Will and Aunt Natalie told us they were having Alex." Carmilla wiped a tear from her eye. "You know how we had that flour fight earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Well I did the same thing to your mom. Great Grandma scolded us, but we cleaned up the mess. That Christmas, your mother bought me two stars. She named them Carmilla and Laura Hollis-Karnstein. We're going to have to add a third star in that constellation for you, my dear. I'll show you when we go stargazing where they are."

"I'd love that. What happened next?"

"I was out of school for a year, having graduated. Anyway, I spoke to your grandpa about asking your mother to marry me. I asked her to marry me the day she graduated from college. You wanna know how?" Jessie nodded her head again. "Well, she wanted homemade cookies at 9 PM, so I decided to make some for her. With the remaining dough, I spelled out "Marry Me?" and let it burn in the oven. I set the alarm off so I could propose. That was a stupid idea, but she said yes."

"Ugh momma, you're gross."

Carmilla laughed. "I know. I am wrapped around your mother's finger. A year and half later, we were married. When I watched her walk down the aisle, I couldn't stop crying. The stars in the sky couldn't compare to how beautiful she looked in her dress. When grandpa handed her over to me, I couldn't stop crying. All those years ago, I knew I made the best decision in my life pulling that alarm. If I didn't embarrass myself, I wouldn't have any of this. You mom is the best thing to happen to me and I can't believe we're here 10 years married and a beautiful daughter is here, and another on the way. I would die if anything happened to either of you. You both are the world to me and I love you so much." Carmilla wiped a tear falling down her cheek.

"I love you too." Laura said, entering the room.

"Cupcake? How long have you been standing there?"

"Since Aunt Betty and Aunt Danny had a sleepover." Laura laughed.

"Thank you for the story momma. I'm going to get some sleep. I love you both." Laura leaned down and pressed a kiss to her daughter's head. 

"Good night, pumpkin."

"Good night, angel." Carmilla kissed her daughter's cheek and reached over to pet Snowball. "Good night to you too, Snowball."

The girls exited the room holding hands and smiling at each other.

* * *

Carmilla and Laura walked back into the living room. Laura had excused herself to grab a bottle of wine and apple cider and two glasses. When she came back to the living room, she noticed Carmilla standing by the record player, gently swaying to "White Christmas".

"Hey Carm, I bought some wine for you and some cider for me." Laura filled the two glasses and handed one to her wife.

"Thanks cupcake. So did you enjoy story time with Jessie?"

"I loved it. I'm glad I'm not the only one who remembers everything so in depth. Another trait I love about you."

"Here's another one." Carmilla put her glass down on the coffee table. "Dance with me?"

Laura blushed and put her glass down next to Carmilla's. Once she stood up straight, Carmilla pulled Laura's body against hers and intertwined their fingers. 

"We haven't waltzed in a very long time." Laura pointed out.

"I know. Life got in the way. Starting now, twice a week, we have this moment to ourselves." Carmilla twirled Laura and brought her back into her arms.

"Deal." Laura placed a kiss to Carmilla's jaw and Carmilla sighed. Carmilla leaned down and kissed Laura gently. Their kiss soon became heated. Carmilla pulled back only to have Laura cup her jaw and pull her back in. When Laura pulled back, she took her Christmas sweater off and threw it onto the couch. She leaned into Carmilla's ear, "Race you." Carmilla shook her head, laughing as her wife ran into their bedroom.

After two rounds of amazingly passionate sex, Carmilla held Laura in her arms. Laura pressed light kisses to Carmilla's jaw and neck, causing the girl to laugh. "What's so funny?" Laura mumbled.

"Your breath keeps tickling me. You should know I'm sensitive on my neck, Laura." Carmilla started to trace patterns down her wife's back. "God, I love you so much."

Lifting her head to place a gentle kiss on Carmilla's lips, Laura whispered "I love you too."

"Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"My favorite part was Jessie's face when we told her about baby number two."

"Mine too. She made the same face you make when I bring home chocolate chip cookies from that bakery you love so much." Laura snorted.

"Well, I know for a fact, I can't wait to raise another child with you Mrs. Hollis-Karnstein."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Mrs. Hollis-Karnstein." Carmilla replied, holding Laura tighter to her chest. "Merry Christmas, cupcake."

"Merry Christmas, Carm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've been MIA lately thanks to getting a shit load of college papers finished, now I have to worry about finals. I decided on writing a Christmas chapter for these two dorks, who I missed. Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just want to talk, leave a comment here
> 
> See you in 2016


End file.
